Sombras de Uma Escolha
by Livinha
Summary: UA. Na vida, as escolhas que tomamos nem sempre são fáceis ou acertadas, e fazem com que justiça e vingança andem juntas e se confundam. Eles fizeram suas escolhas. Agora terão que arcar com as consequências. Shippers: James/Lily, Remus/PO, Sirius/PO
1. PRÓLOGO

**Resumo: **Uma jovem, cansada de ser agredida pelo pai, denunciou os crimes que ele cometia, causando sua prisão. Anos antes de estourar a Segunda Guerra Mundial, um Lorde da Coroa Britânica, escondido sob uma falsa capa de filantropia e nobreza, fez aliança com Hitler. Dois amigos se juntaram para acabar de uma vez por todas com os crimes que o Lorde cometia. Protegida por um véu de fantasia, uma jovem descobre que tudo o que sempre acreditou ser verdade não passava de mentiras, forçando-a a fazer o que nunca achou capaz. Todos eles tomaram suas escolhas. Agora, terão que arcar com as consequências.

* * *

_Todas essas cores há muito desbotadas,_

_E todos nossos sorrisos agora confiscados,_

_Nunca foram o que falamos._

_Nós fomos comprados e vendidos_

_Sim, essa oração é para mim hoje à noite_

_E enquanto confissões ainda não forem ditas _

_Nossos próximos pecados estão contemplados._

_Nunca saberíamos_

_O que o futuro estaria guardando_

_Ou que nós fomos comprados e vendidos_

_Não, nós éramos inocentes_

_Inocentes_

_[Fuel – Innocent]_

* * *

**_SOMBRAS DE UMA ESCOLHA_**

**Prólogo**

"_Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder,_

_e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem."_

- Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal -

Os olhos escuros fixaram-se por alguns segundos na medalha reluzente que a mulher ao seu lado segurava. O rosto, em contrapartida, não mostrava emoção alguma naquele momento.

— Oh, Tom, isto é tão maravilhoso, não acha? – a mulher falou emocionada, também olhando para a medalha dourada. Sem dar chance de resposta a Tom, ela continuou. – Um cavaleiro da coroa! Um _Sir_!

— Era o mínimo que eles deveriam ter feito, não? – Tom retorquiu quase indiferente.

— Bom, e o que você queria, meu amor? Um condado? Ser nomeado duque? – ela perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso e também divertido.

— Seria interessante... – o homem retorquiu com um sorriso querendo aparecer em seus lábios. Virou à direita e preparou-se para estacionar.

Ao vislumbrar a casa a que pararam em frente, a mulher franziu os lábios, desgostosa.

— Ao menos já poderíamos mudar de casa, não? Aquela casa é nossa, Tom, por que temos que esperar? Billy foi tão generoso em nos deixar sua casa...

Tom olhou para a esposa.

— Acalme-se, Envy. Logo mudaremos para lá. Só quero efetuar algumas... reformas.

Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para a esposa.

— Bem, então espero que essa reforma termine logo. _Precisaremos_ de uma casa maior, querido – ela falou quase irritada por ainda morar naquela região simples enquanto uma mansão a esperava na Grande Londres. Esperando o marido abrir a porta da casa, passou a mão no ventre ainda liso para continuar: – Logo nosso menino nascerá, e eu não sei se gostaria de ainda estar morando aqui.

— Ah, até nosso primogênito vir ao mundo, nós já estaremos em nossa verdadeira casa.

Envy sorriu abertamente enquanto entrava pela porta aberta pelo marido.

— Então está bem. Terei paciência.

Envy esperou que Tom trancasse a porta e, assim que ele se virou, o beijou.

— Mas, independentemente de já estarmos lá ou não, temos que comemorar, Tom. Agora, você é um cavaleiro da coroa! Soa bem, Lady Envy? – perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pelos ombros do marido, numa massagem que sabia que ele gostava. – Ou terei que usar mesmo meu sobrenome?

— Com certeza terá que usar seu sobrenome, querida – Tom retorquiu pacientemente. Era interessante como ele tinha paciência com sua mulher. Não sabia de onde tirava tanta força para isso. Com certeza, os conselhos de Billy valeram para alguma coisa, afinal de contas.

— Hum... – Envy crispou os lábios como se precisasse disso para pensar. – Lady Riddle. Soa bem? – Começou a retirar a gravata do marido, enquanto continuava a pensar. — Então, _Sir _Riddle? O que acha? _Sir _Riddle. Lorde Riddle.

— Gosto de Lorde – Tom falou quase indiferente. Envy sorriu.

— Eu também. É _sexy_.

Embora quisesse fazer uma careta pelo comentário, Tom sorriu.

— Lorde Riddle – repetiu Envy, já tratando de tirar seu pesado casaco. — Meu lorde. _Milord... _Realmente muito sexy...

No instante seguinte, Envy parou de falar. Já queria colocar em prática seu plano de comemoração.

Tom, entretanto, não conseguiu parar de pensar em como conseguira chegar a Lorde, um cavaleiro da Coroa. Não sabia se o que ganhara com isso era mais excitante do que as carícias que sua esposa lhe fazia naquele momento...

Desde o momento em que decidira agir daquela maneira com Billy, Tom Riddle já estava totalmente ciente das conseqüências. Das duas opções que ele levantou, uma se sobressairia: ou ele morreria naquele mesmo dia ou conseguiria todo o poder de Billy Stanford para si.

Durante os anos que conseguira se sobressair a todos, efetuar seus trabalhos perfeitamente – perfeitos até demais, para Billy –, ele já era alvo de cobiça de seu chefe.

Billy Stanford tinha muitos subordinados, uma vez que comandava todo o tipo de serviço que envolvia o submundo. Onde tinha maior poder, entretanto, era no tráfico internacional de armas. Este, sim, lhe trazia maior lucro. E maior dor de cabeça.

Quando conheceu o jovem astucioso - mas ambicioso - Tom, não achou que ele tivesse muito futuro. Ele via o ódio que brilhava nos olhos escuros do menino de apenas quinze anos, e tinha absoluta certeza que esse ódio mataria o rapaz. No entanto, para sua surpresa, esse sentimento tornara-se oculto no decorrer do tempo. Ainda não sabia o que fizera Tom sentir tanto ódio, mas, se isso apenas fazia de Tom Riddle o seu melhor homem, quem era ele para reclamar?

Tom sempre fez tudo o que lhe era mandado. Chegara a matar um homem logo que começara a fazer parte da quadrilha de Billy – este fora o teste do rapaz. Ele não se arrependera, entretanto. Sabia que na vida ou matava ou morria. Fora assim, antes de ele chegar a Londres, e sempre continuaria assim. Na vida, ou se tem poder, ou não tem nada. Billy Stanford tinha poder. E Tom, logo que o viu, soube que queria aquele poder para si. Além de muito mais.

Billy não percebeu a real sede de Tom. Não viu que o brilho de ódio nos olhos escuros do menino deu lugar à cobiça. Não percebeu que Tom cobiçava justamente o lugar que ocupava. Talvez por isso não pensou duas vezes em torná-lo seu braço direito logo que o rapaz completara dezenove anos.

Billy ensinara-lhe tudo.

O ensinamento que Tom usou logo que aprendeu foi política. O principal para saber lidar com todo o tipo de gente – desde as mais simplórias prostitutas, até os homens de poder e que todos julgavam imaculáveis.

— O segredo é conhecer e saber usar suas fraquezas contra os próprios, Tom.

E fora isso que Tom fizera. Conhecera todas as fraquezas de seus inimigos. Mas, não se limitou a eles. Fez questão, também, de conhecer as fraquezas de quem o cercava, como seus amigos e aliados. E, principalmente, fez questão de conhecer a fraqueza de Billy.

Quanto a este, não houve problemas. Tom percebeu que Billy confiava-lhe em demasia. Usaria isto a seu favor.

Foram necessários mais de dez anos para que conseguisse chegar onde estava. Dez anos de profundo esforço e investimento.

Agora, deitado na cama ao lado de sua esposa grávida, Tom conseguia sorrir e saborear a última batalha vencida daquela guerra particular.

Realmente fora fácil enganar Billy. Como seu braço direito, Tom sabia de tudo o que acontecia e sempre dava opiniões quando Billy lhe pedia. Claro, ele não fazia isso sempre. O chefe ainda priorizava sua própria opinião e "senso de justiça". E também sabia dar uma ordem. Fora por causa de uma ordem de Billy que agora Tom estava casado há um ano com Envy Blake.

Envy era filha de uma família respeitada pela sociedade londrina. Assim como Billy, John Blake era contra a guerra que já se tornara iminente. Ambos não conseguiam aceitar como aquela situação chegara a tal extremo.

— Se não quiser que as baratas se alastrem, tem que acabar com o ninho, Tom – John dissera. — Estamos no início do século XX, temos poder bastante, mas mesmo assim permitimos que países mesquinhos tentem se sobressair a nós, a nossos aliados. Por mim, já teríamos acabado com aquele projeto de homem que é o Von Bismarck. Se não fizermos isso agora, ele fará com que algo pior aconteça ao mundo todo. O segredo é o ninho, Tom. O ninho.

John não estava completamente errado, uma vez que dois anos depois dessa conversa, estourou a Primeira Guerra Mundial.

Para Tom Riddle, entretanto, aquele dia em que fora apresentado a John fora o seu maior aprendizado.

Quatro meses depois, casara-se com Envy. Um ano depois, Billy Stanford caíra. O responsável por isso: Tom Riddle. Ele ainda conseguia ouvir os fogos de artifício de dias atrás, como se eles fossem seus aplausos, a saudação de uma nova era. Também conseguia ver à sua frente a feição amedrontada de seu tutor...

_A neve parara de cair há alguns minutos. Parecia apenas ter esperado que o trabalho no ancoradouro começasse. No entanto, mal este se iniciara, pode-se ouvir o som de baques secos e surdos e, se aguçasse bem o ouvido, de vozes sussurradas. _

_As vozes sussurradas eram ordens. Os baques surdos, a queda de corpos._

_Os que estavam caídos no chão, já estavam mortos. Os únicos que continuavam em pé já sabiam quem era o verdadeiro chefe daquele lugar. Quem, a partir daquele momento, mandava em tudo. _

— _Pelo visto subestimei você, não, Tom? – falou Billy, tentando se sentar confortavelmente no chão, a mão pressionando a ferida na altura do peito. — Bem, é como aconteceu a Cleópatra: mordida no próprio seio pela cobra criada. Mas, como ela, eu não fiz questão de tal situação. _

— _É a renovação, Billy. Não leve pelo lado pessoal, por favor – Tom falou com um meio sorriso. _

_Billy riu, mas fez uma careta ao sentir a dor em seu peito aumentar agudamente._

— _Claro que não, Tom. – Após um suspiro, ele continuou. — Eu devia ter te matado, quando percebi no que você estava se tornando. Teria sido mais fácil. E mais seguro._

— _Matar a mim? Isso se você conseguisse, não é mesmo, Billy?_

— _Eu conseguiria, meu caro. Ah, eu conseguiria sim. Só é uma pena que não tenha ouvido meu sexto sentido, em relação à você._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos ao que ambos puderam ouvir, ainda ao longe, as sirenes. _

— _Os bombeiros estão chegando. Já vou indo. __–__ Tom olhou ao redor, como se, apenas naquela vez, percebera o fogo que se aproximava de onde os dois estavam. — Devo desejar que os bombeiros cheguem a tempo?_

– _A tempo para quê? Reconhecer meu corpo ou para que eu ainda fique alguns dias em coma pelas queimaduras que o fogo vai proporcionar ao meu corpo?_

_Tom deu de ombros, indiferente._

– _Deseje como quiser, Tom. Não vou implorar. _

– _Eu sei que não. Espero que os bombeiros cheguem logo. Precisarão reconhecer seu corpo, Billy. Só é uma pena que o carregamento de hoje vá ser desperdiçado._

_Billy riu._

– _Você gostaria de ficar com o dinheiro, não?_

– _Seria bem-vindo, sem dúvida. Além da mercadoria dessa noite que teria um ótimo destino, na minha opinião. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu vou estar muito sentido com a perda de meu tutor, só que também satisfeito que se faça justiça. Além da generosidade dele, é óbvio._

– _Satisfeito com a justiça e minha generosidade? _

_Olhando ao redor, e verificando que ainda tinha algum tempo, Tom continuou:_

– _Billy, você é um grande traficante. A polícia o descobriu. Sabe da mercadoria que você mandaria para a Alemanha, esta noite, naqueles navios. Você seria preso por estar mandando equipamentos britânicos para o inimigo, mas, infelizmente, você e seus amigos quiseram soltar fogos de artifício aqui dentro. Um pouco imbecil, se me permite __–__ Tom falou demonstrando pesar. __–__ Mas sua generosidade será lembrada por todos: o homem que deixou toda a sua fortuna para o órfão Tom Riddle. _

_Billy riu mais uma vez. _

– _E quem disse que você é meu herdeiro, Riddle? Tenho esposa e filhos! São eles quem vão herdar tudo que é meu!_

– _Pelo que eu sei, Billy, você não tem mais família. Eles vieram comemorar com você o _réveillon, _aqui no barracão do porto. _

_Ao ver a feição quase em pânico de Billy, Tom sorriu. Virou-se para ir embora, mas, como se lembrasse de algo, falou:_

– _Se não se importa, farei algumas reformas naquela casa que você deixou para mim, em Londres. - E virou-se para finalmente sair do barracão que já começava a desmoronar. __–__ Além disso __–__ falou mais alto, se afastando __–__, já contratei seu advogado para trabalhar para mim!_

– _Riddle!_

_Mas Tom não escutava mais nada. Logo, não tinha mais nada a escutar, a não ser as sirenes dos carros de bombeiros e o pequeno barracão de madeira desmoronando no porto inglês._

_A única coisa que ouvia, vinha de sua mente: seu teatro muito bem ensaiado..._

– _Eu nunca poderia imaginar, Excelência – respondeu Tom tristemente no dia seguinte, quando o juiz lhe perguntara acerca dos negócios de Billy Stanford. _

– _Não há nada de irregular nos bens herdados de meu cliente, Excelência – o advogado disse com uma voz calma, mas firme. _

– _Não há dúvidas dos crimes que Stanford cometeu, Excelência – retorquiu o promotor da Coroa._

– _Isso não tem nada a ver, Scrimgeour – riu o advogado. – Se William "Billy" Stanford era um traficante, o que a herança de meu cliente tem a ver com isso?_

– _Que toda a herança de seu cliente, Dr. Travers, foi adquirida por meios ilícitos. – Rufus Scrimgeour tornou a olhar para o juiz. – Excelência?_

_O juiz suspirou, olhando para sua bancada - analisando os documentos existentes ali._

– _Sr. Riddle, o senhor realmente não sabe de _mais nada _sobre o que seu tutor fazia? O senhor não sabe de mais nada que ele forneceu aos países denominados Potências Centrais? Alguma informação, além de armamento?_

– _Excelência, a única coisa que eu sabia, e que descobri recentemente, já disse ao senhor assim como também disse à polícia, o que ajudou a capturar a mercadoria de meu falecido tutor e alguns homens dele._

– _Todos mortos, diga-se de passagem __–__ resmungou Scrimgeour. _

– _Eles reagiram, Rufus. O que você queria? __–__ falou Travers, mal disfarçando um sorriso._

_Scrimgeour precisou que seu assistente lhe apertasse o braço para contê-lo, caso contrário, se atiraria no pescoço de Henry Travers ali mesmo.__Mais calmo, viu o juiz suspirar, parecendo derrotado. A decisão estava tomada. Não havia provas concretas para se fazer a devida justiça._

– _Senhores, uma vez que as provas são irrefutáveis, não há por que manter os bens do Sr. Riddle sob a jurisdição da Coroa. Assim como não posso acatar o pedido da Promotoria em prender o Sr. Tom Riddle por ser cúmplice de Billy Stanfor e, consequentemente, traidor da Coroa. Sendo assim, Sr. Riddle, considere-se, desde já, com a herança em tuas mãos. Seção encerrada._

_O juiz se levantou e saiu. Scrimgeour e seu assistente fizeram o mesmo._

_Travers ainda deu um sorriso para Tom, conduzindo-o para fora da sala de seções. _

– _É um homem rico, Sr. Riddle. _

– _Você fez um bom trabalho, Travers. Um bom trabalho..._

_Travers sorriu enquanto assistia seu novo patrão sair do fórum. Sabia que ele não dissera aquilo apenas pelo que fizera naquela manhã. Se os bens de Billy Stanford estavam todos no nome de Tom Riddle naquele momento, fora exatamente por ele. _

_Travers era inteligente demais, por isso mesmo que, assim como muitos, decidira ficar ao lado de Tom quando ele colocara em prática o plano para acabar com Billy._

– Pois é, Billy... – murmurou Tom, olhando para o teto, deitado em sua cama. – Dessa vez, você perdeu e eu ganhei. Revire-se no túmulo, pois é o que você merece. Enquanto isso... Vou fazer o que você não teve a capacidade de continuar.

Virou-se de lado na cama, aconchegou-se mais à coberta e adormeceu tranqüilo e feliz, como nunca o fizera antes em sua vida.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Finalmente, depois de dois anos de planejamento, engavetamento e mais planejamento, a fic saiu! Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo. O capítulo 1 virá logo, logo. _

_Antes que prossigam, entretanto, já vou dizer: a fic é _totalmente **Universo Alternativo. **_Ou seja: sem mágica, sem Hogwarts e afins. Se passará na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial (um ano anos, para ser mais verdadeira) e usará de detalhes desse fator histórico, porém não será sobre a Guerra em si que vou escrever. _

_Bem, vocês verão isso no decorrer dos capítulos._

_E a música que abre a fic está postada no meu Multiply, caso alguém se interesse. O link está no meu perfil._

_À __**Priscila Louredo **__e __**Sonia Sag, **__meu muitíssimo obrigada por me ajudarem neste novo projeto. Já disse que amo vocês? Pois é, amo!_

_E falando em capítulos, logo _**Lembranças de Uma Vida **_será atualizada, só o tempo da Pri me devolver o capítulo, ok?_

_Beijos a todos._

_Livinha_


	2. PRIMEIRA PARTE: Jardin des Tuileries

_**SOMBRAS DE UMA ESCOLHA**_

_**PRIMEIRA PARTE**_

"_Dê-me forças para enfrentar a verdade,_

_A dúvida dentro de minha alma._

_[...] O véu dos meus sonhos iludiu tudo o que vi_

_[...]Assim abandono a fantasia"_

Within Temptation – The truth beneath the rose

**Capítulo 1**

**Jardin des Tuileries**

A pilha de papéis em sua mesa mostrava claramente que ele deveria virar a noite trabalhando, caso quisesse terminar o trabalho no prazo estabelecido por seuf chefe. No entanto, virar a noite dentro de um escritório não estava na lista de situações preferidas de Sirius Black. Por issfo, quando seu colega entrou em seu escritório, o rumo da conversa não poderia ser outro.

— Ainda aqui, Sirius? – riu Gideon Prewett, um dos advogados que trabalhava no escritório da Promotoria, em Londres.

— Fazer o quê, não é? Scrimgeour me enfiou essa pilha de papéis que tenho que liberar até o fim da semana.

— Por isso que é bom não ser o novato – zombou Gideon.

— Mas mesmo você sendo o primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono, Gideon, não acho que tenha regalias com o chefão.

— Mas eu ainda chego a chefe da promotoria, você vai ver. É só o Rufus descobrir o significado da palavra "aposentadoria" que eu fico com a cadeira.

Sirius riu diante do comentário.

— Ele só vai descobrir o significado dessa palavra quando conseguir escrever "Fim" naquele eterno processo.

— Por isso que te coloquei aqui dentro. Você é um filho da mãe inteligente, Sirius, e que vai nos ajudar com esse processo.

— Pois é... Vocês só estavam precisando do novato aqui para que tudo caminhasse perfeitamente bem – gabou-se Sirius.

— Só não se empolgue muito, pois o trono será meu, não seu, depois que o Rufus sair.

— Como se eu quisesse sentar em um trono depois de ter abandonado outro.

— Sei... Até mais, Black.

— Você já está indo embora?

— Claro. Sou o primeiro na linha de sucessão, esqueceu? Posso sair a hora que quiser.

Sirius olhou com dúvida para a pilha de papéis em sua mesa. Em seguida, levantou-se, pegou seu casaco, pasta e chapéu e saiu da sala.

— Acho que os plebeus também podem se divertir, não?

Gideon riu mais uma vez.

Eles se despediram do zelador do enorme prédio da promotoria e, enquanto Sirius virava à direita na direção do prédio da Scotland Yard, pouco mais de vinte metros do Paço da Promotoria, Gideon entrava em seu velho carro e ia embora.

Desde que começara a trabalhar com o promotor Rufus Scrimgeour, há pouco mais de um ano, que o homem parecia testá-lo a cada dia. Sirius não achava ruim, pelo contrário. Sempre quisera trabalhar na Promotoria, tentar ser uma pedra no sapato daquele sistema corrupto e falho. E, por que não, ser uma rocha na frente de seu pai. Uma rocha que Orion Black tentara derrubar no momento em que Sirius colocara seu pé direito em Oxford.

Ao mostrar para o pai que não aceitava o que ele fazia quando se sentava em uma das cadeiras do Parlamento, Sirius fora alvo de toda sua raiva. Posteriormente, ao negar casar-se com a filha de um parlamentar, a fim de melhorar ainda mais as conexões da família Black, Orion definitivamente o renegara como filho. Walburga concordara com o marido. Foi o último motivo da lista de Sirius para sair, definitivamente, da casa dos pais.

Não fora fácil manter-se na faculdade depois disso. Quando Sirius achava que teria de desistir de Oxford, seu tio Alphard viera ao seu auxílio. Não sendo casado, Alphard Black tinha em Sirius seu filho, e uma vez que também se desgostava extremamente dos feitos iníquos do cunhado, sentiu-se na obrigação de apoiar o sobrinho. Tal generosidade permitiu que Sirius terminasse a universidade sem maiores problemas.

Foi ainda na faculdade que ele iniciara uma investigação, descobrindo todas as formas possíveis que existia na Lei para colocar seu pai longe das honradas cadeiras do Parlamento. Contudo, Orion Black não seria fácil de ser pego, e a cada êxtase na descoberta de novas leis, Sirius deparava-se com a frustração de outras que conseguiam contradizê-las. Pela primeira vez, descobrira que os caminhos da lei eram lentos e cheios de artimanhas. E percebera que Orion Black não era o homem que ele realmente deveria se concentrar.

Quando descobriu que o pai era um dos homens da sociedade que, de um jeito ou de outro, apoiava Tom Riddle, o foco da sua investigação mudou. Não adiantava fixar-se em seu pai, sendo que o homem que ditava as regras em Londres era outro. Homem este que muitos julgavam detentor de um excelente caráter e nobreza de coração, que sempre se preocupava com as obras sociais da Grande Londres.

Por causa dessa investigação, auxiliada por seu amigo James Potter – que era filho de um dos detetives da Scotland Yard –, que Sirius fora descoberto pelo promotor Rufus Scrimgeour. Seu professor o indicara ao promotor que sempre gostava do espírito aventureiro e cheio de vontade dos alunos prestes a se formarem. Nada melhor como um advogado recém saído da universidade que não se deixava abater por qualquer coisa.

E dessa maneira Sirius conseguiu entrar na Promotoria, embora primeiramente tenha sido como estagiário de Gideon Prewett. Sua vontade era conquistar a inteira confiança de Rufus para finalmente fazer parte do seleto círculo da Promotoria Londrina.

Mas, como até mesmo os homens que ambicionavam a confiança do duríssimo promotor Scrimgeour mereciam um descanso adequado, Sirius não se arrependeu de deixar para o dia seguinte o trabalho que deveria entregar logo para seu chefe.

Assim que chegou ao andar destinado aos detetives da Scotland Yard que eram responsáveis por descobrir e combater todo o tipo de tráfico – nacional e internacional –, Sirius sorriu. A visão de seu amigo de cabelos despenteados e os primeiros botões da camisa abertos mostrava que também estava atolado de serviço.

— Ei, detetive – Sirius disse em tom de gracejo –, procuro por um homem, noivo de uma bela ruiva brava, que tenta ser bonito como eu, mas falha em demasia. Você o viu por aí?

James Potter sorriu, levantando os olhos dos papéis que enchiam sua mesa, e encarou o amigo.

— Por acaso não é o cara bonitão que chega todo dia feliz, uma vez que a data do casamento com a bela ruiva _dele _está chegando?

Sirius gargalhou, sentando-se folgadamente na cadeira defronte à mesa de James.

— Algo assim.

James permitiu-se espreguiçar-se, sentido as costas estalarem devido a tensão. Os olhos de Sirius, instintivos, recaíram sobre o material que havia na mesa do amigo.

— Alguma novidade? – perguntou, segurando uma folha com dados sobre um homem.

— Nada – James respondeu com um suspiro. – Chego a pensar como conseguiremos pegar esse cara. – Irritado, completou: – Ele parece cobra, esquivando-se das nossas mãos.

Sirius esqueceu-se do relatório que tinha em mãos. Viu James passar as mãos cansadamente pelo rosto, principalmente na região onde os óculos o pressionavam.

— Vamos ao _Runaway_,hoje? Só por uma hora, para tirar esse ar de incompetência que não parece sair.

James olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso.

— Combinei de ver a Lily...

— Ah, a ruiva brava – sorriu Sirius. – Um minuto.

Em instantes, Sirius virava o telefone que havia em cima da mesa de James e discava um número conhecido. James riu.

— Ela vai te matar – falou, ao que Sirius não pareceu se importar.

Segundos depois, pode-se ouvir uma voz feminina do outro lado do telefone.

— Boa noite, Srta. Evans – Sirius disse, com uma voz raramente usada com seus amigos; ela era destinada aos juízes e seu chefe. James abafou outra risada. – Estou falando em nome de seu noivo, James Potter, e peço que o libere hoje em termos de condicional. De acordo com a lei, ele nada fará de errado, pois sabe que o castigo da solitária o aguarda, caso tente algum gracejo.

Pausa. James ergueu as sobrancelhas, indagando o amigo com o olhar, uma vez que não ouvia o que Lily falava. Sirius então riu.

— Você sabe que eu tento de tudo, não é, Lily? – a voz amistosa e alegre voltara. Outra pausa. – Fique tranquila. Como chefe da condicional do James, garanto que ele voltará ao toque de recolher, sem nenhuma mostra de que se desviou para o caminho errado da promiscuidade. Ok, ok, estou brincando. Ele voltará tão inteiro como o vejo agora. – Sirius revirou os olhos com o que ouviu do outro lado da linha. – Ele está inteiro, Lily, foi modo de dizer. Te vejo depois. Tchau.

E ignorando a mão estendida do amigo, Sirius desligou.

— Ei, eu queria falar com ela!

— Para quê? Ela já tinha autorizado. Você poderia estragar tudo. – Sirius pegou o casaco e a maleta que sempre trazia consigo. – Vocês nem se casaram e ela já está no controle?

— Não é controle. É que tem vezes que é melhor evitar uma discussão, sabe? Além disso, não consegui falar com ela após o almoço.

Sirius riu.

— Primeiro o Remus, agora você... Só falta o Peter me abandonar.

— Ou você abandoná-lo — brincou James, ao que Sirius faz uma careta.

— Não estou pronto para me amarrar ainda, companheiro. Acabei de iniciar uma carreira. Por que vou me preocupar com mulher, se já tenho algo mais complexo para me preocupar?

— Tem certeza que seu trabalho é mais complexo que mulher?

— Para mim, é. Mulheres são fáceis de lidar. Você dá um chamego aqui, presenteia ali... No fim, todas se derretem.

— Já vi que você ainda não aprendeu nada de mulheres, Sirius, mesmo convivendo tanto tempo com a Lily.

— É que eu filtro meu aprendizado, caro James. Além de não querer uma pedra no sapato como a Lily.

— Ei!

— Por acaso ela é um cordeirinho?

James meneou a cabeça enquanto descia as escadas para o piso térreo. No entanto, não havia como discordar de Sirius. Quando queria, Lily era um cordeirinho sim, mas na maioria do tempo, a ruiva mostrava sua personalidade forte e digna de respeito e admiração. Se ele não a amasse muito, seria mais fácil conhecer as mulheres do jeito que Sirius conhecia. Porém não tão interessante.

— E falando em Remus e Peter... Será que eles topariam sair conosco? - perguntou Sirius.

— O Pete saiu antes de mim. Disse que tinha um compromisso inadiável – James falou, imitando o floreio do amigo, mais cedo. – Já o Remus não vai sair sem a Leah, mas podemos ver.

Assim que chegaram ao saguão do prédio da Scotland Yard, James dirigiu-se à mesa do policial que faria o plantão àquela noite. Rapidamente, discou os números do telefone da casa de Remus. Porém, desligou em seguida.

— Ele não chegou do hospital ainda – esclareceu. – Seremos só nós dois.

— Por mim não há problema algum.

Com isso, ambos saíram do prédio e, em carros separados, dirigiram-se para o pub que costumavam visitar ao fim de um dia cansativo de trabalho.

**xxx-xxx**

O clima denunciava o fim da primavera. No entanto, a imensidão de flores marcava, como sempre, aquele lugar; independentemente onde se olhasse, conseguia-se vislumbrar as maravilhas coloridas do imenso Jardim das Tulherias.

Paris poderia ser mágica, se alguém o quisesse; poderia ser arrebatadora e de tirar o fôlego se soubesse para onde olhar; as noites seriam inesquecíveis, se assim desejasse. Essa cidade repleta de luz, bares sofisticados e belas praças era o enlevo para qualquer casal apaixonado, ou simplesmente o ponto final de uma viagem de quase um ano para um animado grupo de amigos.

Em hipótese alguma, Fabian Prewett e Janine Lafreve deixariam de visitar o Museu do Louvre depois daqueles meses viajando por países antes desconhecidos.

O primeiro lugar fora o norte do Reino Unido. Os castelos escoceses, cuja arquitetura sempre impressionara o jovem aventureiro Pierre, irmão de Janine, foram o primeiro alvo desse grupo formado por esses cinco jovens. Também estava em seu plano de viagem visitar a arquitetura dos castelos galeses nunca terminados, assim como qualquer arquitetura medieval que pudesse explorar naquela viagem. Juntamente dos irmãos Lafreve e de Fabian Prewett, encontravam-se Marcele Deville, a responsável pela viagem realizada até as montanhas místicas da Irlanda e sua cultura sobre uma arte há muito esquecida, e Adrienne Riddle, que queria embeber seus olhos com as paisagens de todos os lugares que visitaria com seus amigos.

Essa viagem fora planejada há quatro anos, quando esses jovens, com exceção de Fabian, formaram-se em suas respectivas escolas. Adrienne, embora inglesa, crescera e fora educada em um internato francês, onde conhecera Janine, sua tresloucada colega de quarto, e Marcele, uma garota inteligente que sempre fora apaixonada pela antiga cultura celta. Elas estudaram na _Institution__ Sainte-Eulalie_, uma conceituada escola para garotas dirigida por um grupo de mulheres ainda presas aos preceitos sociais presentes nas últimas décadas do século XIX.

Como não poderia deixar de acontecer, Janine apresentara seu irmão Pierre às duas melhores amigas, em um dos domingos que lhes eram permitido visitar a pequena cidade na qual estava sua escola e a de Pierre, a _Institution__ Saint Augustin. _

Os dois institutos eram dirigidos pela mesma família: as mulheres dirigiam _Sainte-Eulalie, _enquanto os homens tratavam de educar em _Saint Augustin. _Por isso, a distância entre as duas escolas não era muita, apenas o bastante para desencorajar os jovens a fugirem no meio da noite para eventuais encontros. Contudo, os alunos poderiam jurar que os dirigentes apenas se faziam de tolos por confiarem na palavra dos jovens, o que, cá entre nós, é algo realmente tolo de se fazer quando se trata de garotos e garotas com os hormônios em plena ebulição.

Janine, Marcele e Adrienne não eram uma das jovens que mantinham obediência quanto às fugas noturnas, assim como Pierre e dois amigos, Luc e Henry. Os encontros eram por motivos óbvios: namoro. E sendo terminantemente proibida a visita entre os alunos dos dois institutos, a fuga era a única opção.

Os jovens se conheciam na cidade, se apaixonavam e já tratavam de se encontrarem ao meio da noite, uma vez que as visitas à cidade não eram com a frequência que eles bem queriam. O interesse do irmão de Janine em Adrienne surgiu tão logo a viu, assim como o interesse de Janine e Marcele nos amigos bonitos e fortes de Pierre, Henry e Luc.

Adrienne também se deixara fascinar por Pierre, não apenas por sua beleza, mas pelo brilho nos olhos escuros sempre que o rapaz falava de sua vontade em aventurar-se pelo mundo. Adrienne se apaixonara pela liberdade que aquele rapaz parecia conseguir agarrar com as próprias mãos; algo que ela nunca teria, pois já era sabido qual seria seu caminho tão logo se formasse na faculdade inglesa que seu pai já tratava de lhe preparar entrada.

Ao contrário do instituto das garotas, que incentivava o cuidado com a casa e a família, os garotos tinham aulas que ajudavam a modelar seus corpos. Marcele e Adrienne logo se deixaram invadir pela descrição que Luc e Pierre davam de suas aulas de luta. Se o motivo de eles falarem tão abertamente era para impressionar as moças, conseguiam atingir seu intento muito bem. Contudo, ouvir já não estava sendo bastante, e logo as moças pediam aulas particulares. Janine recebeu essa notícia com uma careta de esgar, mas Adrienne e Marcele estavam irredutíveis.

— Temos que aprender ao menos a nos defender! – protestara Marcele quando a amiga lhe dissera que isso era perda de tempo.

— Ou vocês preferem nos deixar indefesas, à mercê de um aproveitador? – Adrienne falou, fingindo espanto, o que fez os rapazes sorrirem.

— Talvez não seja tão ruim assim, não acha, Pierre? – gracejou Luc.

Adrienne e Marcele sempre iam embora rindo quando começaram a ganhar habilidade a ponto de deixarem seus parceiros caídos ao chão.

Tal lembrança fez Adrienne, agora adulta, rir sozinha diante da fonte que havia naquele jardim parisiense. Estava a esperar pelos amigos, que ainda se viam encantados pelo enorme Museu do Louvre. Talvez tenham se pegado a tentar decifrar o enigmático sorriso da bela Mona Lisa...

— Posso saber o que a faz rir, _mademoiselle_?

Pierre parara ao lado de Adrienne. Era mais alto que ela e ainda mantinha o porte atlético de quando adolescente. Eles não namoravam mais. Os quatro anos que Adrienne passara em Londres, formando-se em Administração e Economia a pedido do pai, foram o bastante para deixar o casal perceber que apenas amizade persistia em ambos. E essa viagem pela Europa serviu para mostrar que, agora, eles seguiriam com suas vidas.

— Não sei por que – Adrienne sorriu maliciosa, olhando para Pierre –, mas estava me lembrando de quando estudávamos e eu comecei a praticar luta. Lembra quando lhe deixei um maravilhoso roxo no ombro direito?

Pierre soltou um muxoxo e massageou o ombro, como se ainda sentisse a dor.

— Foi difícil me livrar dos gracejos de Henry e Luc. Pelo menos você me compensou bem – retorquiu Pierre, os olhos brilhando pela malícia carregada em suas palavras; o bastante para deixar Adrienne um pouco constrangida.

— Você não muda.

— Para quê, se é assim que eu conquisto as mulheres?

Adrienne deu um soco leve no ombro do amigo, censurando-o:

— Arrogante.

— Realista!

Ela riu.

— Vamos? – ele chamou, afinal fora para isso que alcançara a amiga que antes estava tão concentrada em lembranças. – Todos já saíram do museu, e você e Fabian tem um avião para pegarem amanhã.

— Então, temos de tornar essa noite memorável – sorriu Adrienne, abraçando Pierre e caminhando com ele em direção aos amigos.

**xxx**

Olhar para aqueles olhos claros cheios de lágrimas, que já caíam abundantes, lhe partia o coração. Adrienne apertou a amiga em seus braços e Janine soltou um muxoxo.

— Ainda é cedo – a francesa falou. – Você poderia ficar em casa conosco. _Papa _e _maman _adorariam!

— E eu também – disse Pierre. – Sabia que antes de viajar, comprei uma bela cama de casal, Annie?

Antes que Adrienne dissesse qualquer coisa, Janine interveio, censurando o irmão.

— _Pierre! Tais-toi!_

Ele a obedeceu, ficando quieto. Marcele meneou a cabeça, sem entender o irmão de sua amiga. Por que ele apenas não abraçava Adrienne e Fabian, em vez de ficar fazendo piadas de tudo? Mas depois a moça entendeu: Pierre nunca iria se render à emoção ao ter que se separar dos amigos após tanto tempo juntos. Ao menos não na frente de uma testemunha. Sem se segurar, deu um passo a frente e enlaçou o braço de Pierre com o seu, sorrindo quando ele a olhou.

— Você sabe que não posso, Janine. Prometi ao meu pai que voltaria depois de um ano. Foi o que combinamos.

— _Stupidité! _Desculpe, Annie – apressou-se Janine, corando. Por fim, suspirou e sorriu, vencida. – Vou sentir sua falta.

— Eu também, _mon ami._

As duas amigas se abraçaram novamente. Então, Adrienne deixou que Janine se despedisse de Fabian. Para eles seria mais difícil do que fora com as duas. O casal estava tão apaixonado que ela não sabia como conseguiriam ficar distantes por tanto tempo depois do que passaram nesse quase um ano. Adrienne aproximou-se de Pierre e Marcele, que ainda mantinham seus braços entrelaçados, e abraçou os dois. A saudade já lhe apertava o peito antes mesmo de deixá-los para trás.

— Promete que vai escrever – exigiu Marcele quando Pierre saiu do abraço, deixando as duas amigas despedirem-se com mais intimidade.

— Sempre.

— E que não vai nos esquecer.

— Nunca! – Adrienne riu. Seria impossível esquecer amigos tão queridos. – Já você me promete que vai tentar?

A pergunta estava cheia de significados para ambas. Adrienne sentiu a amiga estremecer.

— Sabe que será difícil.

— Marcele...

— Mas vou tentar.

— E vai conseguir! Tenho certeza. Ele não é tão burro quanto gosta de aparentar, e muito menos autossuficiente.

Foi a vez de Marcele rir.

— Tomara que não.

As duas então se separaram, cada uma dando um apertado beijo na bochecha da amiga. Virando-se para Pierre, Adrienne sorriu, embora não conseguisse mais suster as lágrimas nos olhos.

— É realmente o que você quer, não é? – ele indagou baixo quando a abraçou, apenas Adrienne ouvindo e entendendo as palavras do amigo. Durante a viagem, essa pergunta sempre aparecia quando eles estavam a sós.

— Sim. É o trabalho de toda uma vida, Pierre. Não posso deixar que chegue em minhas mãos sem que eu saiba como executá-lo. Alexander e meu pai me matariam. – E era sempre a mesma resposta que ela dava.

— Seu pai não manda em você – ele ainda insistiu. – Não a esse ponto, Annie.

— Faço por vontade própria. – Adrienne se apartou do abraço e sorriu, segurando as mãos do amigo nas suas. – Porém, caso precise de um cavaleiro de armadura e cavalo branco, sei que posso contar com você.

— E com a cama de casal que comprei há um ano.

Adrienne riu alto, sem se conter. Deu outro abraço no amigo quando ouviu o chamando, primeiro em francês e depois em inglês, do voo que esperava ela e Fabian. Virou-se para chamá-lo, uma vez que se despedia apaixonadamente de Janine. E como não pode evitar, ainda ouviu as últimas palavras trocadas pelo casal.

— A minha irmã vai adorar te hospedar na casa dela. É simples, mas incrivelmente calorosa.

— E eu vou adorar conhecer sua família, Fabian. – Janine passou a mão pelo rosto de Fabian em um carinho apaixonado. – É somente o tempo de eu me ajeitar em minha casa, matar a saudade dos meus pais e ver se ainda tenho aquele emprego que me foi oferecido quando saí da faculdade – ela sorriu.

— Vou estar te esperando. – Deu-lhe outro beijo. O último chamado para o voo que levava para Londres, de Paris, foi ouvido.

— _Je t'aime. _

— Também te amo.

Adrienne e Fabian ainda olharam para trás, antes de entrarem no corredor que os levariam para o avião, para dizerem um último adeus aos amigos franceses.

A aventura estava terminada; a vida real os aguardava.

_

* * *

_

Nota: em Gales há o Castelo Beaumaris, que mesmo contando com 2430 trabalhadores e um projeto perfeito, nunca foi terminado.

_**N/B SONIA: Primeiro: UAU! - Pronto! Berro animado devidamente emitido, vamos à nota... Que história bem amarrada, betinha! Todos os personagens devidamente encaixados na época e nas situações. Senti, assim que li, os sentimentos e reações de asco e ojeriza que Riddle, Rabicho e cia repulsiva ltda. são capazes de despertar, quando BEM escritos. E, no contexto da TUA história! - Então, elogios eloquentes ditos e confirmados, vamos à exigência básica: CADÊ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO? TÔ CURIOSA! TÔ ANSIOSA! QUERO MAAAAAAIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS! - E nem vou me alongar em Sirius e James, porque senão não te largo até você escrever mais! Vou ficar aqui pent... ;D - Te "sugerindo" que escreva, via e-mail, sms, sinal de fumaça, telefone de barbante e o que mais conseguir arranjar!... - Escreve logo, tá? Está EXCELENTE! - Beijos muitos! Aplausos! (Mas não esquece da chibata!) - Tedoro! Até o próximo!**_

_**N/B PRI: Nossa, quando a Lívia me falou sobre a ideia dessa fic, de cara eu pensei: vai ser um arraso! E eu estava certa! O enredo é envolvente, o clima perfeito e os personagens escritos à primazia. Lívia, parabéns pelo começo dessa nova história. Bjssssssss.**_

_N/A: Eu disse que logo sairia o cap. 01. E com a devida apresentação dos já queridos personagens Sirius e James, e apresentação dos novos._

_Eu queria ter postado o capítulo neste fim de semana, porém meu computador pifou de vez, então tive que apelar para o computador do trabalho. Ou seja, preciso que minhas chefes fiquem ausentes ao mesmo tempo. Hoje, consegui!_

_Mais uma vez, um beijo imenso às minhas betas! Obrigada pelos pitacos e pelo enchimento do ego! *-* (Feliz demais!)_

___E para quem se interessar, fiz um trailer da fic, com imagens fotográficas e vídeos. Espero que gostem. O vídeo foi postado em meu Multiply, cujo link está no meu perfil. =D_

_A quem favoritou a fic, também meu agradecimento._

_Sem mais..._

_Beijos a todos,_

_Livinha_


	3. Entre Família

**Capítulo 02**

**Entre Família**

Através da janela, seus olhos pareciam concentrar-se no jardim da propriedade, hora ou outra acompanhando o menino que corria até a piscina e se jogava a fim de espirrar água na mulher que lia um livro na sombra do gazebo. Contudo, a atenção de Tom Riddle não estava em seu neto, mas sim no que os homens em seu escritório haviam lhe dito.

Ele precisava pensar na melhor maneira de resolver aquele problema. Ter alguém em seu grupo que era tolo o bastante para querer confrontá-lo poderia ser perigoso se não tratasse do assunto com a devida seriedade. Ele sabia que, em alguns momentos, pessoas assim apareceriam. Desde a época de Billy, eles existiam. Portanto não era tanta surpresa, embora o deixasse enfadado ter que lidar com gente assim. A conclusão de Alexander, também, o fazia querer tratar o assunto com rapidez.

_Ele é peixe pequeno, pai, mas está começando a nos provocar engasgos. _

Seu olhar foi novamente para o neto, que agora era arrastado pela mãe para dentro da casa. Ouviu a voz do filho atrás de si.

— Então? – Como Tom não o olhou, Alexander continuou com mais ênfase. — Você sabe o que penso disso.

Tom virou para Alexander, pedindo, com o olhar, que ele se controlasse. Olhou então para o homem que havia lhe informado sobre o traidor.

— O que Carter sabe que pode nos comprometer, Snape?

— O bastante para dar a Rufus e Moody a chance de uma bela investigação, senhor, uma vez que ele ficou muito tempo nos ancoradouros.

Tom meneou levemente a cabeça, analisando a informação de seu mais novo advogado.

Severus Snape se formara em Oxford, conquistando as melhores notas de sua turma. Entretanto não fora seu modo disciplinado ou sua sede por conhecimento que haviam chamado a atenção de Tom Riddle. Snape era afilhado de Henry Travers. Tudo o que o padrinho sabia foi passado para ele, tanto a maneira exata de se portar em juízo, quanto o que devia fazer quando se encontrava sozinho com uma testemunha indesejada.

Portanto, com os ensinamentos de Travers somados à perspicácia inata de Snape, o rapaz tornou-se um maravilhoso achado. Não fora difícil entrar no círculo íntimo de Riddle poucos meses depois de ter se formado.

Tom sentou-se novamente, ficando de frente para os homens que o olhavam. Porém foi Travers quem se pronunciou:

— Você sabe o motivo de ele querer abrir o bico, Severus?

— Tenho praticamente certeza que isso se refere àquela proposta que ele nos fez, mês passado – Snape respondeu, encarando Tom. — Afinal, foi por isso que ele veio para Londres: quer ser reconhecido pelo trabalho que vem efetuando e para isso...

— Quem chefiar um distrito – irritou-se Alexander. — Como se já não o pagássemos bem.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, ao que Snape continuou, diante do olhar de Tom:

— Investiguei o motivo de ele querer toda essa atenção de uma hora para outra, e quem o está influenciando é a esposa. Ela é prostituta... Melhor dizendo, ela era até se envolver com Carter e se enfiar na casa dele. Ela trabalhava na região de Macnair, e ainda mora por lá. Segundo Macnair, a moça vivia dando trabalho, se drogando em horário de serviço, bebia, e às vezes não entregava todo o dinheiro que ganhava na noite.

— Dê fim aos dois, pai. O imbecil e a prostituta enxerida.

Tom ouviu o relato de Snape de maneira impassível, porém seu olhar foi de censura quando relanceou o filho brevemente antes de falar para Travers.

— Travers, quero que você contate nossa garota – falou sem emoção alguma. — Diga para ela procurar a esposa de Carter. Ela deve fazer tudo muito bem, pois esse delator deve perceber com quem está lidando, quem ele quis atingir. E também de maneira que ninguém mais ouse morder a mão que lhe dá de comer.

— Sim, senhor.

— Apenas a mulher, senhor? – questionou Snape. — Mas, se fizermos isso, Carter procurará a Scotland Yard imediatamente; é o que ele nos diz o tempo todo.

— Exatamente. Pelo que você nos informou sobre Carter, Snape, ele não se apresentará na delegacia, com certeza se colocará como uma testemunha chave, ou um simples informante. Ele não quer correr o risco de ser preso. Logo, não vai até a delegacia, mas sim chamar os policiais para encontrá-lo. – Tom olhou, então, para Travers. — E então, quando ele marcar encontro com a Scotland Yard, nossa garota deverá estar a postos novamente. Porém, deixe-a avisada, Henry, que não vou querer nada floreado dessa vez, como será com a mulher. A polícia deve apenas perceber que eles também estão sendo observados e que sabemos calcular, e muito bem, nossos passos.

— Sim, senhor – falou Travers

— Ela vai gostar disso – sorriu Alexander. — Com certeza vai ser interessante, depois.

Sem se importar com as divagações do filho, Tom perguntou:

— Algo mais, senhores?

Como todos negaram, Tom encostou-se na cadeira de forma relaxada.

— Ótimo. Vou viajar em uma semana, então quero que cuidem de tudo por aqui. Snape, quando você chegar ao Grupo, avise Lucius que quero conversar com ele. Precisamos acertar algumas coisas pendentes antes de semana que vem.

— Sim, senhor.

Snape e Travers saíram do escritório. Alexander foi até o balcão de bebidas e se serviu de uma dose de uísque com gelo.

— Quero que você se controle, Alexander.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, olhando para o pai.

— Mas não sou de beber muito, pai.

— Não foi isso que quis dizer. Eu não sou um homem que gosta de se repetir, Alexander, e você sabe disso melhor do que todos. – Tom tinha a total atenção do filho. — Suas insinuações estão cada vez mais explícitas. Snape percebeu quando você falou da Sra. Lestrange.

— Não me importo com o que Snape pensa.

— Pois deveria. Para ser um bom chefe, você deve saber o que cada subordinado pensa, principalmente os que te cercam. Se algum dia os seus homens de confiança o traírem, você precisará dessa percepção, caso contrário não terá como impedi-los.

As bochechas de Alexander coraram levemente, porém, antes que respondesse, duas batidas na porta interromperam a conversa.

— Estamos indo. – Envy entrara no escritório do marido. Olhou de Tom para Alexander, encarando novamente o primeiro. — Interrompo algo?

— Não, querida. Você irá com elas, Alexander?

— São meus planos, mas caso o senhor queira dizer algo mais, pai, eu fico.

— Não. Tudo o que tínhamos para conversar já foi conversado.

— Ótimo, então – Alexander disse feliz, virando de uma vez a bebida que estava em seu copo. Envy fez uma careta.

— Você não vai mesmo, querido? – ela perguntou, andando até o marido.

— Não. Preciso fazer uma ligação.

— Annie não vai gostar.

— Eu sei, mas a compenso quando chegar. – E apontou uma caixa que estava em cima de uma poltrona, ao canto do escritório. — Ao que me lembro, verde ainda é sua cor preferida.

Envy sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Tom.

— Sendo assim, vamos logo, Alex. O avião chega em meia hora.

— Maire e Joseph?

— Já estão esperando por nós no carro.

Assim que mãe e filho saíram, Tom foi até a janela mais uma vez. Segundos depois, vislumbrou o carro da família saindo da propriedade. Foi até a porta do escritório e a trancou, mas não sem antes se certificar de que havia ninguém no hall de entrada. Sentou-se em sua mesa e discou um número conhecido.

— _Guten Morgen. Es ist Tom Riddle._

**xxx**

O movimento no aeroporto de Londres não estava grande. Nem por isso, Adrienne viu a pequena criatura que havia corrido em sua direção e praticamente se jogado em seu colo; apenas não caiu com o impacto, porque Fabian a segurou a tempo.

— Mas o que foi isso? – o rapaz perguntou, espantado. Contudo, Adrienne já sorria e apertava o garoto de cinco anos em seus braços.

— Meu Deus, Joe! Como você cresceu!

— E mais forte também – respondeu o menino. — Eu já consigo pular quase dois metros, sabia, tia Annie?

— Nossa! O que sua mãe anda te dando de comer?

— Chá de camomila, com certeza não.

Adrienne olhou para a mulher que estava à sua frente e sorriu em resposta. Deixando Joseph no chão, abraçou a cunhada.

— Maire, que saudade!

— Verdade? Pois eu já me perguntava se minha querida amiga havia me esquecido e se enredado por esse mundo, sem chances de voltar.

— Como se eu fosse abandonar vocês, não é? – Adrienne afastou-se da cunhada, encarando-a. Os olhos de Maire estavam marejados, o que a fez sorrir. — Mas vejo que meu irmão está cuidando bem de você, Maire. Você me parece mais bonita do que um ano atrás, se isso for possível.

Maire sorriu a guisa de um agradecimento ao ver que Envy e Alexander haviam-na alcançado.

Emocionada, Envy abraçou a filha que não via há muito tempo – pois um ano é muito tempo para uma mãe -, soltando-a apenas quando Alexander queixou-se, dizendo que não seria naquele século que poderia abraçar a irmã.

— É feio monopolizar os outros, mamãe.

— Sentiu saudades, Alex? – Adrienne perguntou com um meio sorriso, abraçando-o.

— Com certeza. Meu ano foi um marasmo se comparado ao seu, afinal, não tive alguém com quem implicar.

— OK, eu finjo que acredito em você – riu Adrienne, apertando o irmão um pouco mais forte para, então, finalmente soltá-lo.

— E o papai?

— Trabalhando, o que acha? Ele não faz outra coisa que não seja cuidar da cidade e do nosso patrimônio – Alex disse, parecendo enfadado. Em seguida, relanceou algo atrás da irmã, e somente neste momento Adrienne pareceu se lembrar que Fabian ainda estava ali.

— Oh, meu Deus, que cabeça! – Adrienne riu, puxando o amigo para perto dela, pois Fabian se afastara para dar mais privacidade à família. — Pessoal, este é Fabian Prewett, um dos amigos que também viajou comigo. Fabian, esta é minha família: minha mãe, Envy, meu irmão, Alexander, e minha cunhada, Maire. E este pequeno rapazinho que quase me mandou ao chão é Joseph, meu sobrinho.

— Prazer conhecê-los. – Fabian cumprimentou a todos com um aceno.

Entretanto, Alexander fez questão de lhe apertar a mão.

— Irmão do advogado da Promotoria, Gideon Prewett, presumo.

— Isso mesmo.

— E que pretende seguir o mesmo caminho?

Fabian riu.

— Longe disso. De um tribunal, eu aprecio apenas a arquitetura vitoriana, não o que ocorre dentro dele.

— Um apreciador das artes, então?

— Algo assim – sorriu Fabian.

— Você é namorado da tia, é?

Fabian desceu os olhos para Joseph, que cruzara os braços e o encarava entre petulante e curioso. Maire tratou de pegar a mão do filho e puxá-lo para perto dela.

— Desculpe, Sr. Prewett, sabe como são crianças... Elas não sabem a hora de ficarem quietas. – A segunda frase foi dita em repreensão para Joseph.

Fabian, entretanto, riu.

— Sem problemas, senhora. – O rapaz olhou para o garoto emburrado. — Não, Joseph, não sou namorado de sua tia, embora a estime muito. Somos apenas amigos.

— Não que isso seja de sua conta, Joe – completou Adrienne.

— Annie, desculpe, mas tenho que ir – Fabian falou quando avistou a irmã ao longe, procurando-o. — Foi um prazer conhecer sua família.

— Ah, Fabian, foi um ano maravilhoso! – ela o abraçou. — Me ligue, ok? Afinal, me acostumei a passar um bom tempo com você.

— Você também tem meu número, então... – ele sorriu. — Bom dia a todos.

Alexander acompanhou Fabian com o olhar, vendo-o afastar-se para abraçar uma mulher gorducha ao lado de um garoto não muito mais velho que Joseph e que era tão ruivo quanto ela. Voltou sua atenção para a esposa, que enlaçara sua mão na dele.

—... e quando percebemos que o lugar não estava abandonado, tivemos de correr para não sermos assaltados ou mortos por um bando de ladrões – riu Adrienne.

— Eu sabia que essa viagem não era para você – resmungou Envy ao ouvir o relato da filha sobre um dos castelos que visitaram.

— Ah, mamãe, mas são esses momentos que torna tudo tão memorável!

— A aventura é o que enche os olhos, Envy – completou Maire. — Não acha, amor?

— Com certeza, querida – respondeu Alexander, beijando a esposa levemente nos lábios. Maire corou diante da mostra de carinho em local público, mas na verdade não se importou. Adorava quando Alexander era assim na frente de todos.

A viagem até a casa dos Riddle foi rápida, contudo não o bastante para que Joseph não ganhasse outra repreensão da mãe. Ao ver alguns pacotes coloridos sendo guardados no porta-malas do carro, o garoto não se segurou por muito tempo e logo questionava se aqueles pacotes eram presentes.

— Eu só queria saber qual era o meu – choramingou o menino.

— Se você tiver um pouco mais de paciência – falou Adrienne –, eu prometo que você receberá o presente primeiro que todos.

O sorriso de Joseph só não foi maior, porque a mãe ainda o olhava atentamente.

Assim que chegaram em casa e abriram a porta, Adrienne apressou-se em direção ao pai, que os aguardavam no hall.

— Não acredito que você não foi me recepcionar no aeroporto – a garota disse, fingindo estar brava, enquanto o abraçava.

— Eu disse a você que ela não iria gostar – Envy retorquiu, sorrindo. Tom respondeu ao sorriso da esposa. Afastou a filha, porém ainda mantendo o sorriso.

— Eu tinha que fazer uma ligação que não poderia esperar, querida, me desculpe.

— Claro. Trabalho, sempre trabalho. – Adrienne rolou os olhos, aborrecida.

— Mas, para compensar...

— O que você comprou pra mim? – ela sorriu.

— Interesseira – Alexander a provocou, recebendo apenas uma aceno em resposta.

— Se ainda me recordo bem, você gosta de verde, certo?

— Desde que não seja verde-grama...

— Então acho que acertei. – Tom entregou-lhe a caixa, a qual estava na poltrona do escritório mais cedo.

Quando Adrienne a abriu, vislumbrou um belo e delicado chapéu em tom de verde-claro adornado com uma fita em tom mais escuro.

— É lindo, papai! – Virou-se para o espelho do bar, admirando-se. — Obrigada!

— Nada que minha filha não mereça. Além disso – ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Adrienne, olhando-a pelo espelho — quero que você esteja linda semana que vem, quando começar a trabalhar para o Grupo.

— Prometo não decepcioná-lo – Adrienne sorriu de volta.

— Sei que não.

De repente, a porta do escritório que estava parcialmente aberta se escancarou.

— Não é justo, tia Annie! Você disse que o primeiro presente seria meu!

— Pois então, rapazinho impaciente – Adrienne deu um tapa de brincadeira no traseiro do garoto, levando-o de volta para o hall —, vamos aos presentes.

Os olhos de Joseph brilharam quando uma enorme caixa foi colocada em suas mãos. Mal balbuciando um agradecimento, o garoto rasgou sem cerimônia o papel que embrulhava cuidadosamente o presente.

**xxx-xxx**

O céu ainda estava claro quando ele chegou em casa. Suspirou, feliz. Eram raros os momentos que ele tinha com sua esposa e filha durante a semana, e conseguir sair mais cedo do trabalho era uma conquista e tanto.

Como se fosse rotina, Remus deixou seu casaco no mancebo perto da porta e a valise em cima da mesa da sala enquanto caminhava até o quarto. Conseguiu ouvir a voz da esposa quando alcançou o estreito corredor que separava seu quarto e o da filha. Em silêncio, não querendo ser notado tão cedo, alcançou seu quarto e escorou-se na parede; apenas seu rosto era visto através do batente da porta. No entanto, Leah estava muito concentrada para notar um elefante passar por ali, por isso, Remus permitiu-se escorar-se completamente no batente.

Apreciar a esposa quando ela não notava era uma atividade que Remus nunca se cansava de fazer. Que dirá apreciar esposa e filha juntas.

Sophie era um prodígio. Remus sabia que logo teria problemas se não conseguisse lidar com o gênio forte da filha, e dizer algo assim de uma menina de três anos é algo a se considerar. Só esperava que Sophie ficasse mais tranquila com o passar dos anos.

Leah, em contrapartida, era o oposto à filha. Calma, queria que tudo e todos ao seu redor se igualassem à sua personalidade. Não para ter tudo sob controle; na verdade, para que ela não perdesse o controle de si mesma. Nenhum tipo de violência, sendo ela uma simples briga de casal ou de duas pessoas se esmurrando, era tolerada por Leah. Talvez fosse por isso que, sempre que Sophie adormecia, ela cantarolava para a filha a fim de acalmar sua mente.

Remus ainda se lembrava de como fora para Leah descobrir-se grávida. Hoje, ele conseguia ver o humor da situação. A esposa ficara apavorada com a simples possibilidade de colocar alguém no mundo; alguém que seria sua responsabilidade em crescimento, educação, caráter. Por muitas vezes questionara o marido, dizendo que a filha deles poderia não ser perfeita, e se eles teriam paciência e competência para lidar com o que viria pela frente. Remus entendia o sofrimento da esposa, por isso sua paciência e seu amor foram essenciais para tranquilizá-la.

Leah se tornara uma excelente mãe. Porém, mesmo confiante, os livros sobre crianças, de zero a mais avançada idade, enchiam o escritório da casa.

Remus voltou seus pensamentos para o momento atual; Leah parara de cantar e tentava ajeitar Sophie em seus braços. Somente quando sua filha estava aquecida e adormecida nos braços da mãe que ele bateu duas vezes no batente, chamando a atenção da esposa.

Leah não pulou de susto, como meses atrás era normal acontecer, e nem seus olhos se arregalaram de medo ao ser surpreendida. Muito pelo contrário. O sorriso com que ela recebeu Remus fez o cansaço do homem sumir quase totalmente.

— Está aí há muito tempo? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

— O bastante.

Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dela aumentou, porém ficou parcialmente oculto pelas faces coradas que ela quis esconder.

— Estive tão concentrada, cantando para Sophie...

— Eu ouvi. Por isso fiquei aqui, apenas apreciando as mulheres da minha vida.

Os olhos de Leah pareceram brilhar ao ouvir Remus falar dessa maneira, como se nada importasse, apenas aquela pequena família.

— Hoje eu preferi cantar para ela, em vez de ler – Leah falou, acariciando o rosto de Sophie. Escutou os passos leves de Remus aproximando-se da cama. — Cantar as tranquiliza, sabia? Digo, as crianças. Assim, elas conseguem dormir como anjos.

— Ao menos dormindo ela parece um anjo – ele riu. — E eu ouvi algo a respeito da música fazer bem para os bebês – Remus retorquiu, sentando-se ao lado da esposa. Beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios antes de dirigir sua atenção para a filha.

Leah rolou os olhos e falou muito rápido:

— Mas é claro que você teria ouvido a respeito. Aposto que sabe até mais do que me diz, para não dizer o quanto posso ser estúpida. Afinal, você é um ótimo pediatra e...

— Leah, não, por favor. Eu sei que sou um ótimo pediatra – ele disse sorrindo e ficou feliz por ver um sorriso despontar nos lábios da esposa –, assim como você era ótima lecionando.

— Alguns costumes são difíceis de mudar – Leah murmurou, como se desculpasse.

— Outros eu gostaria muito que voltassem – Remus falou, e o tom de voz fez Leah corar.

Ela não se importou que ele pegasse a filha nos braços e a levasse para o quarto em frente. Enquanto o ouvia dizer boa noite à Sophie, Leah foi até o espelho que havia no quarto para ver como estava. Pegou o perfume que Remus lhe dera no último Natal e borrifou um pouco no pescoço, espalhando-o delicadamente pelo colo. Estava ajeitando o cabelo quando ele voltou.

Assim que o viu à porta do quarto, sentiu suas mãos tremendo. Sempre lhe parecia a primeira vez. Será que era assim com todos, ou apenas com ela? Cada dia tinha a sensação que amava cada vez mais seu marido, a sensação que queria fazê-lo o mais feliz dos homens, pois ele a fazia a mais feliz de todas as mulheres...

— Como foi seu dia hoje?

Remus sorriu ao ouvir o tom nervoso da voz de Leah. No começo, achava isso estranho, pensava até que o medo que sempre a acompanhou na adolescência continuava com ela. Mas depois descobriu que era apenas um nervosismo que ele próprio sentia, porém que conseguia manter mais oculto do que a mulher que amava.

— Normal. Algumas crianças chorando quando receberam vacinas, outras porque foram brincar com tanta vontade que quebraram um braço... A rotina de sempre.

Remus finalmente a alcançou do outro lado do quarto e a ajudou com o cabelo. Mas Leah retirou a escova das mãos dele.

— Eu já terminei.

— Sophie dormiu durante o dia?

— Em nenhum momento. Agora que aprendeu a andar — Leah sustou a respiração quando sentiu Remus beijar-lhe o ombro — e-ela não... não para um minuto.

— Então você está muito cansada? – ele retorquiu, beijando-lhe o pescoço e começando a puxar o vestido que lhe ia até os joelhos.

— Hum? Cansada? Acho que não...

— Acha?

— Não consigo pensar direito e te dar uma resposta.

Remus soltou um riso fraco e mordeu de leve a orelha da esposa; um carinho que ele sabia que ela adorava. Leah pensou que suas pernas cederiam. Mas isso não aconteceu, pois Remus a ergueu nos braços e logo a deitava na cama.

**xxx-xxx**

Rufus Scrimgeour gostava de festas. No entanto, ele se dava o direito de escolher se estaria entre amigos ou entre a escória hipócrita da sociedade. E enquanto olhava o convite cheio de pompas que fora deixado em sua mesa semanas atrás, sabia que daquela vez a presença da alta sociedade hipócrita estaria presente. E ele se pouparia àquela perturbação.

Por isso mesmo, ao ver passar por sua porta o advogado Black – e que queria muito se firmar na Promotoria – não pensou duas vezes. Esse seria o teste de fogo do rapaz. E, se ele conseguisse voltar com informações valiosas, mesmo estando em um lugar como o que seria aquele, seria mais um ponto a seu favor. E, então, Black poderia sonhar em se tornar digno de confiança do Promotor Scrimgeour.

— Ei, Black!

Black parou de andar, quase fazendo uma das secretárias trombar com ele e, por consequência, derrubar os papéis que tinha em mãos.

— Oh, desculpe, Claire.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Black – a secretária respondeu educadamente, porém Sirius pode vislumbrar certa irritação no olhar da moça. Sem se importar, entretanto, entrou na sala de seu chefe.

— Pois não, Sr. Scrimgeour?

— Tem algo a fazer nesse sábado?

— Na verdade, sim, senhor, por quê? – estranhou Sirius.

— Acho que você vai ter que cancelar... Ou então adiar. Tenho um trabalho para você que pode te ajudar a subir muito no meu conceito.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o belo convite que seu chefe lhe mostrava. E embora não quisesse cancelar seu compromisso, subir no conceito do chefão seria melhor que qualquer coisa. E se fosse para ir a uma festa, não seria tão ruim assim.

Afinal, o que pode acontecer de tão grave em uma festa na casa dos Riddle?

* * *

Nota: _Guten Morgen. __Es ist Tom Riddle. _Alemão, significa: Bom dia. Aqui é Tom Riddle.

_N/B Pri: Eu queria mais. Sério! Eu queria saber mais dos Prewett, qual era o compromisso que o Sirius teve que adiar, mais alguns minutinhos da cena dos Lupin e até um pouco mais do chato do Alexander. Lív, querida, capítulo excelente. Adoro suas histórias e adoro você. Bjks_

_N/B Sonia: Então... Eu fico arrepiada com o seu Tom! Essa coisa toda dele ser o tipo "Dom Corleone Ofídico"... Ui! Todo família por fora, enquanto por dentro... UI! UI! UI! - Pausa para uma tomada de ar estratégica - O SNAPE! ECA! ECA! ECA! Herói mal ajustado ou não, este ser me INCOMODA! Arre! - Oooowwwww, Lupin é sempre o Lupin! Coisa boa da Táta! ;D - Como assim na hora de colocar o Sirius em roupa de festa você termina? Ah, não! Tô de bico! - Só volto às boas no próximo, E BREVE, capítulo! Nananinanão, nem vem... (bico enorme aqui!) Hihihihihihihihihihi... Fantástico como sempre, Betinha! Não nos deixe esperando muito, ok? * Olha a shibata! :D_

N/A: OK, a partir de agora acabou a enrolação. Ou não? Rsrsrsrs.

E para quem também queria mais, como minhas betas Pri e Sonia, logo o Cap.3 virá com uma boa festa! Aos animados, deixem o nome comigo que mando os convites!

Beijos a todos e até a festa,

Livinha.


	4. Encontros e Comemorações

**Capítulo 03**

**Encontros e Comemorações**

Sirius olhou no relógio de bolso mais uma vez, constatando que estava na hora de sair. Embora contrariado, ele acatara a ordem de seu chefe, então, resoluto, caminhou até a pequena garagem do prédio onde morava e saiu de lá com sua moto.

Ao contrário do que James tanto lhe falava, Sirius decidiu ficar com sua moto mesmo depois de sair da faculdade. Ela havia sido a primeira coisa que conseguiu comprar com seu próprio dinheiro. Portanto, no que dependesse de Sirius, a moto seria enterrada com ele. Poderia até comprar um carro futuramente, porém não agora.

E também havia outro ponto a favor da moto: ela era um chamariz para garotas.

Scrimgeour tivera sorte, uma vez que o compromisso que ele teve que adiar para o próximo sábado não fora com uma garota, mas sim com seus amigos. E James, Remus e Peter não morreriam se não o vissem por um dia.

Sorriu com esse pensamento. Teve épocas que os amigos poderiam tomar essa ausência como uma afronta, porém eles não eram mais adolescentes, e a época em que eram inseparáveis até mesmo quando queria encontrar garotas se fora. Hoje, Remus era um homem de família e James estava indo para o mesmo caminho. Peter tentava encontrar seu espaço na administração da Scotland Yard – trabalho que Richard Potter, o pai de James, o ajudara a conseguir –, enquanto ele, Sirius, estava fazendo de tudo para seu chefe também aceitá-lo.

E era justamente por isso que ele estava indo para a Mansão dos Riddle: para Rufus Scrimgeour aceitá-lo como igual.

Sirius pode vislumbrar a mansão a poucos metros. De longe, a casa mais parecia um daqueles clubes enormes e requintados, como se estivesse pronto para receber a pessoa mais importante de todo o mundo. Bem, era assim que os Riddle se viam: importantes.

Ele se recusou a dar sua moto para o valete, ao portão, estacionando-a entre dois carros que só poderiam ser de duas famílias muito ricas. Apresentou seu convite, mostrando que não era nenhum maluco que se aventurava em uma festa daquele nível sem ser convidado, e entrou.

Uma coisa Sirius tinha de admitir: aquela família sabia dar uma festa. Para qualquer lado que se olhasse havia luzes. O jardim bem cuidado, que ainda conservava algumas flores pelo fim da primavera, parecia uma obra de arte de Renoir, o que parecia evidenciar pelo número de pessoas andando pelo jardim. Os garçons andavam de um lado para outro, e tão logo Sirius entrou, teve à sua disposição um copo do melhor uísque que já havia tomado na vida e uma deliciosa miniatura de _croque-monsieur. _E não era apenas culinária francesa que havia por ali. Contudo, para isso, Sirius não deu importância. Seu trabalho não era apreciar a qualidade da comida e da bebida, mas sim verificar quem Riddle convidara para a festa de aniversário do filho mais velho.

Estava ali a alta sociedade londrina que Sirius conhecia muito bem, uma vez que eles já frequentaram sua casa quando ainda morava na mansão Black. Também se encontravam o prefeito e alguns parlamentares – tanto da Câmara dos Comuns quanto da Câmara dos Lordes, da qual Riddle fazia parte há alguns anos. Sirius notou que Riddle conversava naquele momento com um homem que ele apenas vira uma ou duas vezes. Entretanto, sabia que se tratava do Ministro Estrangeiro do _Reich, _e ex-embaixador e diplomata, Joachim Von Ribbentrop¹.

Sirius fez uma careta com os lábios ante aquela visão. Não sabia o que Riddle queria com um homem de Hitler, estando a situação da Alemanha muito delicada com outros países do continente europeu. Só esperava que esse contato não fosse nada referente a uma possível guerra que tanto atormentava os cidadãos, e que o jornal não cansava de dizê-la iminente.

Andou pelo jardim e permitiu-se pegar outro copo de uísque, pois o seu já estava vazio. Para aguentar todo aquele ar hipócrita, de pessoas que sorriam mas por dentro invejavam o elevado _status_ da família de Tom Riddle, somente uma excelente e forte bebida conseguia acalmar-lhe os nervos. Começou a cogitar ir embora logo dali, talvez ainda conseguisse se encontrar com os amigos. Olhou para o relógio e sentiu-se murchar ao constatar que se passara apenas meia hora desde que chegara na festa.

— Sirius Black.

Sirius parou e olhou para quem dissera seu nome. Alexander Riddle era um homem elegante, e o sorriso que despontava de seus lábios era tão arrogante e cínico, que Sirius sentiu vontade de esvaziar seu copo no rosto de seu anfitrião. Porém, devolveu o sorriso, tão arrogante quanto se sabia ser capaz.

— Boa noite, Riddle. — E elevou o copo, em um brinde. — Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigado, Black. Não quero ser indelicado, mas o convite foi para o Promotor Scrimgeour.

— O Promotor Scrimgeour tinha compromissos mais importantes, esta noite — retorquiu Sirius. Alexander não se alterou ante a provocação.

— Bem, ao menos ele mandou um representante à altura. Caso lhe interesse, seu pai também está na festa, Black, assim como sua mãe e seu irmão.

— Não duvido. Eles não perderiam isso por nada.

— Eu faço questão da presença deles. Orion é muito importante para meu pai, e o ajudou muito a entrar na Câmara dos Lordes.

— Isso eu sei. E caso duvide, pode até perguntar ao meu pai como eu sei dos trabalhos que ele, de vez em quando, realiza para o seu pai.

Alexander sorriu levemente.

— Mas não falemos de negócios hoje, Black. Hoje é dia de festa, portanto, assuntos amenos são bem-vindos.

— Então, sinto muito, Riddle, mas não estou propenso a assuntos amenos esta noite. Com sua licença.

Com uma mesura irônica, Sirius afastou-se sem esperar resposta e caminhou para um espaço mais escuro dos jardins. Caminhou pelo que calculou ser dez minutos até vislumbrar um gazebo ao lado da piscina. Enquanto subia os poucos degraus do gazebo, pensou que Scrimgeour se irritaria pelas indiretas que jogara em Alexander Riddle. Porém sua personalidade falara mais alto, além de estar levemente afetada pelo álcool. Mas isso não importava. O que importava era que todas as informações de que precisava já haviam sido conseguidas. Além disso, não gostaria de se encontrar com seu pai naquele lugar.

Sirius estava prestes a se sentar em uma cadeira quando notou que havia outra pessoa dentro do gazebo.

— Desculpe, não quis atrapalhar — falou educadamente, afastando-se.

— Tudo bem — a mulher respondeu, simpática. — Mas não precisa ir embora só por eu estar aqui. Se não se incomodar comigo, pode se sentar. Acho que tem espaço bastante para nós dois.

Embora sua vontade fosse realmente ir embora, Sirius decidiu sentar-se um pouco. Analisou o gazebo, notando-o tão florido quanto o jardim, porém bem menos iluminado. Conseguia apenas notar que, do outro lado, cerca de seis metros, sentava-se uma mulher elegante que ele não reconheceu.

— Também não aguentou ficar junto daquele monte de gente? — ela perguntou, sua voz ainda simpática.

Sirius sorriu.

— Mais ou menos. E você?

— Eu não me importo com multidões. Acho que, na verdade, me desacostumei com festas, já que faz algum tempo que não interajo com tanta gente ao mesmo tempo, sendo elas desconhecidas. Muita gente dando e exigindo sorrisos.

Sirius notou que a mulher estava sendo sincera. Sentiu-se à vontade com ela, portanto sua resposta foi natural.

— Então você é uma antissocial?

— Não é bem assim — ela riu. — Só preciso me acostumar novamente. Mas, e quanto a você? Por acaso se julga sociável, escondendo-se aqui?

— Ponto para você.

Sirius se levantou. Notou que a mulher acompanhava seu movimento, porém não fez restrição quando ele sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da dela.

— Sou Sirius Black. — E estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-a.

— Adrienne Riddle.

Sem conseguir se conter, Sirius retesou-se. Mas foi apenas por um segundo. Adrienne notou, contudo preferiu não dizer nada.

— Você é amigo de Alexander? — ela perguntou.

— Não. Trabalho no gabinete do Promotor Scrimgeour. Foi ele quem recebeu o convite, mas como não podia comparecer, me mandou para cá. Segundo ele, um convite irrecusável.

Adrienne sorriu. Então era por isso que ele estava aborrecido, concluiu. Estava em um lugar que não queria, sendo que poderia muito bem estar junto de amigos.

— Irrecusável para você, não para ele — disse.

— Pois é.

— E você queria estar junto de seus amigos, não aqui.

— O quê, você consegue ler mentes?

— Não — Adrienne divertiu-se. — Só foi fácil ler seu rosto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Adrienne abriu a boca, parecendo que iria dizer algo, entretanto Sirius não notou, e perguntou:

— Você é amiga da Lily Evans, não?

— Sou sim, da época da faculdade — Adrienne sorriu. — Você a conhece?

— Ela é noiva de um amigo.

— James Potter?

— Por que o tom cético? — Sirius riu.

— Nunca pensei que Lily e o Potter ficariam noivos. O que mais lembro a Lily dizer enquanto estávamos na faculdade era que James era um moleque arrogante. Certo que eles namoraram, mas nunca pensei... — Ela então riu. — Eles noivaram faz pouco tempo?

— Há quase um ano.

— Meu Deus...

— Você não a vê faz muito tempo? — Sirius perguntou, parecendo indiferente.

— Há um ano, na verdade. Estive viajando com alguns amigos. — Sorriu e o encarou. — Você sabe se ela tem telefone? Ou então o do James, para eu contatá-la?

— Eu tenho o telefone de Lily, mas não comigo. Mas caso você queira falar com o James, ele trabalha agora na Scotland Yard.

— Obrigada, Sr. Black — disse Adrienne, feliz.

— Annie! Até que enfim a encontrei, garota! Por que... — Uma mulher os interrompera, porém parou na escada do gazebo quando notou Sirius. — Não sabia que estava com alguém — falou, maliciosa.

Adrienne suspirou, porém sorria. Sem se levantar, apontou para Sirius.

— Hannah, este é Sirius Black. Ele trabalha no gabinete do Promotor Rufus Scrimgeour. Sr. Black, esta é Hannah Morgan, minha amiga.

Hannah fez uma careta e se aproximou dos dois.

— _Melhor _amiga, Sr. Black. — Apertou a mão de Sirius, que se levantara para cumprimentá-la.

— Boa noite, Srta. Morgan.

— Apenas Hannah — a moça falou, ainda segurando a mão de Sirius.

Ele soltou-a delicadamente e sorriu. Afastou-se das moças, deixando-as conversarem.

— O que você quer comigo, Hannah? — Adrienne perguntou, atraindo o olhar da moça de novo para si.

Hannah a olhou a contragosto, mas sorriu quando o fez.

— Seu irmão. Ele está insuportável, te procurando, Annie. — Ela rolou os olhos, aborrecida. — Sabe como ele é. Quer você ao lado dele.

— Apenas Maire não é o bastante?

— Ela está junto de Joseph, que está fazendo muito tumulto nos jardins.

Adrienne sorriu e meneou a cabeça. Voltou sua atenção para Sirius.

— Sr. Black, desculpe, mas terei que me encontrar com meu irmão.

— Sem problemas, senhorita.

— Uma vez que está aqui, aproveite a festa — ela sorriu. — Afinal, não acho que sejamos anfitriões tão desagradáveis assim.

Sirius apenas devolveu-lhe o sorriso, sem responder nada. Fez uma pequena mesura para ambas, vendo-as se afastar em direção à festa.

Assim que as duas moças transformaram-se em apenas dois borrões, perguntou-se por que mentira, dizendo não saber o telefone de Lily, e ainda aumentara ao falar que James trabalhava na Scotland Yard. Bem, talvez fosse apenas seu inconsciente trabalhando.

Olhou no relógio novamente. Ainda era cedo, portanto conseguiria se encontrar com os amigos na _Runaway_. Talvez até falasse para Lily que sua amiga estava de volta a Londres. Virou-se para descer os degraus, entretanto foi surpreendido por outra pessoa. Sem se conter, sorriu em escarninho.

— Ranhoso.

Severus Snape fez uma careta em desagrado.

— O que faz aqui, Black?

— Me divertindo — respondeu Sirius, sorrindo abertamente.

— Imagino — falou o outro com desprezo. — Pelo que eu saiba, o convite foi para Rufus, e não para um assistentezinho qualquer como você.

Rindo alto, Sirius desceu as escadas.

— Se a festa não é para assistentezinhos, Snape, o que você faz por aqui? Servindo os convidados? — E empurrou o copo de uísque vazio no peito do rapaz, forçando-o a segurá-lo. — Te vejo por aí, Ranhoso, seu eu for tão azarado assim. E leve esse copo para a cozinha.

Sem dar chance para o outro responder, virou-lhe as costas e se afastou. Para Sirius, a noite naquela festa havia terminado.

**xxx**

Aquela manhã de segunda-feira estava quente, mas nada que deixasse Adrienne incomodada. Seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho na empresa do pai, a que cuidava das finanças do Grupo Riddle. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que faria, porém sabia que alguém a estaria esperando para explicar-lhe todo o trabalho que faria dali em diante. Estava tão excitada que não conseguiu comer muita coisa no café da manhã, satisfazendo-se com apenas meia xícara de chá e uma fruta que comeu no caminho até o centro de Londres.

O prédio onde ficava a administração do Grupo Riddle era uma construção nova, de várias janelas, embora algumas nunca mostrassem a sala onde ficavam. Havia apenas uma porta, por onde se entrava e saía, a qual um porteiro dedicado abria e fechava para os transeuntes. Logo no saguão, um casal de atendentes dava informações enquanto duas mulheres atendiam os telefonemas e repassavam para as secretárias que ficavam nos andares superiores. Adrienne também reparou nos seis homens de ternos pretos que andavam entre o hall e sala de espera; seguranças, com certeza.

Assim que entrou, um desses homens veio em sua direção.

— Bom dia, Srta. Riddle. O Sr. Rodolphus Lestrange a aguarda no terceiro andar.

Antes que as portas do elevador se fechassem, Adrienne viu o segurança acenar para uma das mulheres que atendia ao telefone.

Cada andar do prédio era ocupado por um setor administrativo do Grupo Riddle. Enquanto o térreo era a recepção, onde se localizavam os responsáveis por não deixarem entrar nos elevadores pessoas indesejáveis, no primeiro andar localizava-se a área de importações e exportações. O Grupo Riddle tinha a posse de grande parte do cais no litoral leste da ilha inglesa, além de alguns navios e ancoradouros. Era raro o comerciante que não procurava o Grupo para exportar suas mercadorias ou importar matéria-prima.

No segundo andar do prédio, ficavam os advogados. Aquele fora o primeiro lugar que Adrienne pensara em trabalhar, porém o pai achou melhor que ela se formasse em Administração e Economia, deixando as leis para outras pessoas. Bem, ela não se importou quando fez uma visita ao Grupo antes de ir para a faculdade. O estresse que aqueles homens passavam a fim de tornar legal todo o trabalho dos funcionários de Riddle a deixou tonta. Portanto, disse ao pai que não se importaria com o terceiro andar, mais especialmente as salas do lado direito.

Todo aquele andar, e que agora seria seu local de trabalho, era destinado à parte financeira. Contudo, Adrienne não trataria das finanças do Grupo, propriamente dizendo. Isso ainda seria muito para ela, mesmo sendo filha de Tom Riddle. Além disso, seu pai já tinha um homem de confiança, que com certeza permaneceria no cargo até se aposentar.

— Srta. Riddle — Rodolphus Lestrange a cumprimentou tão logo Adrienne colocou o pé direito para fora do elevador. — É um prazer tê-la aqui conosco.

— Bom dia, Sr. Lestrange — ela sorriu.

— Por favor, me chame de Rodolphus, afinal vamos trabalhar juntos. — Ela apenas aquiesceu, seguindo-o pelo corredor acarpetado e de paredes sóbrias onde se via aqui e acolá um quadro de algum pintor famoso. — O Sr. Riddle me incumbiu de mostrar a você todo nosso andar e o que você irá fazer. Penso eu que a senhorita já conhece o prédio.

— Sim, vim aqui há alguns anos e meu pai me mostrou tudo.

— Certo. Bem, a senhorita então sabe que neste andar localiza-se o setor financeiro do Grupo Riddle. Do outro lado — ele apontou o caminho às costas deles — é onde ficam os economistas, chefiados por Lucius Malfoy. Eles sabem o que é bom e o que é ruim para o Grupo, economicamente falando. Aqui onde estamos é a parte filantrópica. Temos uma verba destinada ao serviço social e temos que gerenciá-la da melhor maneira possível. No entanto, não é apenas com a economia que irá trabalhar. Primeiramente, o Sr. Riddle gostaria que todos os futuros projetos passassem por teu crivo, senhorita. E que também olhasse e aprovasse as verbas destinadas a cada projeto, assim como seu desenvolvimento básico até o último detalhe e inauguração.

Adrienne respirou fundo. Era muita informação. E sabia que teria muito trabalho dali em diante, mas não se queixou. Era isso que ela queria: trabalhar no Grupo Riddle, ajudar seu pai a administrar seu patrimônio e, também, ajudar a cidade que tanto gostava; dar a outros um pouco de tudo o que ela teve.

— Esta é Sarah Simmons, nossa secretária.

Uma mulher bonita e de cabelos curtos sorriu para Adrienne, que a cumprimentou.

— Prazer, Sra. Simmons.

— Por favor, senhorita, pode me chamar de Sarah, como o Sr. Lestrange.

— Sarah é tudo que nós precisamos. Eficiente, confiável, fala italiano e francês com uma fluência perfeita. Tudo o que você precisar, pode pedir a ela.

A mulher de quarenta anos corou levemente.

— E saiba que vou pedir, Sarah. É tudo novo para mim — Adrienne sorriu.

— Irei ajudá-la com o que eu puder, senhorita.

— Venha, Srta. Riddle, vou mostrar-lhe tua sala.

Seguindo Rodolphus Lestrange por mais três metros, Adrienne entrou em uma sala clara, arejada e que possuía duas janelas grandes com cortinas brancas fechadas. Uma mesa de mogno com aspecto antigo, mas muito bem conservada, estava ao centro, e atrás dela havia uma cadeira confortável. Na mesa havia alguns utensílios básicos de escritório, porém distribuídos eficientemente. Do lado direito havia alguns armários com gavetas, onde estavam alguns documentos que Rodolphus lhe disse que usaria no dia-a-dia, e ao lado esquerdo, uma porta de correr de madeira.

— Minha sala é aqui ao lado. Essa porta irá ficar aberta a maior parte do tempo, assim você não precisará sair da sua e ir até a minha pela porta principal. E qualquer dúvida, estarei aqui.

— Obrigada.

Eles foram interrompidos por duas batidas na porta. Era Sarah.

— Com licença, Sr. Lestrange, mas os papéis que pediu.

— Obrigado, Sarah. — A mulher saiu e ele virou-se para Adrienne. — Como eu disse, eficiente. — E então deu a pasta para ela.

— Meu primeiro trabalho, suponho.

— Com certeza. Nesta pasta tem tudo o que você precisa. Planos de um novo projeto, verbas destinadas a ele e as datas com as quais queremos trabalhar. Faça o seu melhor, Srta. Riddle. E se precisar...

— Procuro você ou Sarah.

— Exatamente.

Rodolphus então saiu, deixando a porta de correr, que dividia a sala de Adrienne e a sua, aberta por apenas alguns centímetros. Agradecendo mentalmente pela privacidade, a moça pôs-se a trabalhar.

Não demorou para Adrienne se acostumar com o ritmo de seu trabalho. Era interessante ver como o Grupo Riddle se empenhava em seus trabalhos filantrópicos, e ela sentiu-se orgulhosa do pai por ele não se esquecer de suas raízes simples.

O trabalho daquela primeira semana lhe foi tão intenso e satisfatório que, quando chegou sábado, Adrienne permitiu-se dormir até mais tarde.

— Bom dia, querida. — Envy deu-lhe um beijo de bom dia. Estava ajudando a empregada, Sra. Hawk, a dispor o café da manhã na mesa.

— Bom dia. Onde estão todos?

— Seu pai já vem. Está resolvendo um problema no escritório, junto de Alexander.

— Tão cedo?

— Nem me fale — a mãe respondeu-lhe, aborrecida. — São raros os dias que não há problemas para seu pai resolver. Mas, e você? Como foi sua semana? Animada com o trabalho?

— Demais — animou-se Adrienne. — No primeiro dia era tanta coisa, que nem sei como consegui começar. Só que depois Rodolphus foi muito gentil, me guiando.

— Fico feliz em saber que já se adaptou, meu bem. — Tom Riddle havia acabado de entrar na copa e, depois de cumprimentar a filha, foi até a esposa, beijando-a. — Espero que Rodolphus não tenha dado todo o trabalho dele para você.

— Se ele o fez, não me importo — ela riu.

Tom sorriu para a filha.

Tão logo começaram a comer, Maire, Alexander e Joseph se juntaram a eles à mesa.

— Tia Annie, vai com a gente no parque? Mamãe disse que vamos tomar sorvete antes do almoço e depois comer cachorro-quente.

— Bem, estou sem nada para fazer.

— Vamos sair daqui uma hora, Annie — falou Maire.

— Tudo bem. Acho que preciso relaxar a cabeça, um pouco.

— Já está entrando em parafuso, irmãzinha?

Adrienne fez uma careta para o irmão.

— O louco da família é você, Alex, não eu. A propósito, achei um parafuso seu, ontem.

— Aquele não me faz falta. — E o rapaz sorriu, parecendo realmente louco, fazendo Joseph rir.

Entre brincadeiras e conversas amenas, uma hora depois Adrienne e Maire partiram, levando Joseph para o parque.

O Hyde Park estava cheio, uma vez que muitos não trabalhavam àquele dia e aproveitavam o sol ameno para fazer piquenique. Tão logo chegaram, Joseph já exigiu um sorvete, e enquanto se lambuzava, corria atrás de alguns pombos que se aglomeravam perto da fonte.

— Nem tivemos tempo de conversar, Annie — falou Maire, segurando o braço da cunhada entre os seus. — Você chegou e já estávamos organizando a festa de Alex, e então o trabalho... Mas, me conte! Como foi sua viagem?

— Maravilhosa, Maire — suspirou. — Eu adorei quando conheci sua terra natal, sabia? Toda aquela cultura, seu ar místico...

— A Irlanda é realmente incrível. Sinto falta de lá...

— Depois que você se casou com meu irmão, nunca mais foi até lá. Por que você não cobra isso dele?

— Alex é ocupado, Annie, você sabe disso. Seu pai precisa dele o tempo todo.

— Esses homens só pensam em trabalho, isso sim.

Maire sorriu.

— Às vezes penso em ir apenas eu e Joe. Tenho um tio que ainda está vivo, e sinto saudades dele.

— Então por que você não vai?

— Seria bom. — Maire riu. — O tio Barry teria um ataque se me visse na porta da casa dele, mas depois do susto, com certeza sua alegria natural voltaria.

Adrienne ia comentar algo, porém um flash vermelho passou por seus olhos. E assim que percebeu quem era a dona daqueles cabelos acajus, seus lábios formaram um imenso sorriso.

— Lily! — praticamente gritou, acenando para a amiga que estava a alguns metros dela e de Maire.

— Meu Deus! Annie! — respondeu a outra, alcançando-a. Ambas se abraçaram fortemente. — Não acredito que está aqui! Quando você voltou? Por que não me ligou? Ah, meu Deus, queria tanto te ver, estava com saudades!

— Eu também estava com saudades! E não acredito que estou chorando — falou, rindo. Afastando-se da amiga, Adrienne a olhou. — Fiquei sabendo que você noivou.

— Sim, olhe — falou feliz, mostrando o anel que tinha no dedo, com um modesto diamante. — Fiquei noiva alguns meses depois que você foi viajar. James queria fazer o jantar de noivado assim que me pediu em casamento, então não pude te esperar. Mas, em relação ao casamento, eu faço questão de sua presença.

— É claro que vou!

— Eu sei que você vai, afinal vai ser madrinha.

— Eu vou... Ah, Lily!

As amigas se abraçaram de novo, e foi então que Adrienne notou James logo atrás.

— Ei, James.

— Adrienne — o rapaz a cumprimentou, correspondendo ao sorriso e ao aperto de mão.

— Lily, James, queria apresentar a vocês minha cunhada, Maire. Maire, essa é Lily, minha melhor amiga, e seu noivo, James Potter.

Os três se cumprimentaram educadamente, ao que Maire emendou:

— Annie, não quero ser deselegante, mas tenho que ir atrás de Joe.

— Ah, claro.

Só então Adrienne reparou que o sobrinho estava prestes a pular dentro da fonte do parque. Meneou a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a olhar para seus amigos.

— Então, quando é o casamento? — perguntou.

— Setembro — Lily respondeu. — Logo você vai receber o convite, eu só queria esperar que você voltasse. Aliás, quando você voltou? E como soube que eu estava noiva?

— Eu voltei há dez dias. Desculpe não ter ligado, mas essa semana eu comecei a trabalhar no Grupo e fiquei atolada de coisas para fazer. E soube que você estava noiva no aniversário do meu irmão, semana passada. Tinha um amigo de vocês, na festa. Era... Sirius Black.

— O Sirius foi na festa do seu irmão? — Lily perguntou.

Entretanto quem respondeu foi James.

— O convite foi para o Scrimgeour, mas ele não pode ir. Então mandou Sirius.

— Hum. Mas por que ele não me disse que encontrou a Annie?

— Isso você vai ter que perguntar a ele, Lily. E, amor, não que eu esteja te tirando da sua amiga, mas temos que ir. Se nos atrasarmos, sua mãe não vai gostar.

— É verdade. Annie, vou ter que ir. Me ligue, está bem?

— Ligo sim. — Pegando um pedaço de papel e caneta dentro da bolsa, Adrienne anotou o número que Lily lhe ditou. — Vamos combinar de sair, qualquer dia. Você tem que me contar tudo o que preciso e não preciso saber sobre seu casamento!

— Pode deixar.

Abraçando-se mais uma vez, as amigas se despediram.

James acompanhou com o olhar Adrienne aproximar-se de Maire e Joseph enquanto ia até seu carro, abraçado a Lily.

— Sabe, se eu não soubesse que ela é filha de Tom Riddle, eu não me importaria de tê-la debaixo do meu teto.

— James, por favor. Você sabe que eu não gosto que fale assim da Annie. Ela é diferente do pai.

— Até que ponto, Lily?

— Em tudo. O que você me conta do pai dela, e também o que eu sei por mim mesma... A Annie nunca seria capaz de fazer nada disso.

— Isso é o que você pensa, amor. — James abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar. Continuou, dentro do carro. — Ela cresceu sob o mesmo teto que Tom Riddle. Recebeu as mesmas educações, as mesmas concepções que ele tem. O que te faz pensar que ela não está ajudando a lavar dinheiro? Afinal, ela trabalha para o pai, não? No Grupo Riddle?

— Acho que sim. Quero dizer... James, a Annie cresceu em uma escola na França, e depois fez faculdade comigo. Convivi com ela durante quatro anos, então acho que conheço minha amiga.

Como James não retorquiu, ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. No entanto, notando a feição do noivo, Lily perguntou:

— Por que você está tão preocupado?

— Essa sua amizade com a filha de Tom Riddle. — Suspirou. — Lily, eu estou investigando o pai dela. Se ela descobrir, será que continuará sendo sua melhor amiga? Será que não tentará alguma coisa?

Dessa vez foi Lily quem suspirou. Vagueou os olhos pela janela, percebendo que já estava chegando em casa.

— Querida, desculpe, mas é que as coisas entre vocês não podem ser tão simples.

— Eu sei o que o pai dela faz, James, só que... Ela não parece que foi criada por aquele homem, entende?

— Porém, será que não seguirá os mesmos passos?

— O que me aflige é que eu não posso dizer "não" a essa pergunta. Não com toda a certeza. Mas eu tenho fé na Annie, James. Foram quatro anos de convivência, não quatro dias. Ela não poderia fingir àquela época, e nem mesmo hoje, quando nos encontramos. Ela estava tão espontânea.

— Me pergunto por que Sirius não disse que havia se encontrado com ela, na festa.

— Achei que ele tivesse lhe dito, já que você sabia que ele havia ido até lá.

— Pois não disse — James deu de ombros. — Porém não importa, não é? O que importa é que ele vai gostar que vocês estão juntas de novo.

— Como assim?

— Quando conheci sua amiga, na época que você ainda estava na faculdade, contei a Sirius. Nós não tínhamos nossos trabalhos, até então, e não estávamos tão aficionados por Tom Riddle. Mas se eu disser a ele que Adrienne Riddle voltou e marcou com você de se encontrarem, com certeza ele vai querer estar junto.

A feição de Lily mudou de curiosa para irritada gradativamente.

— Escute aqui, James, eu não vou ficar fazendo perguntas à Annie. E já previna o Sirius que ele também não a tratará como aqueles réus!

— Ei, fique tranquila. Ele não faria isso com você.

— Acho bom mesmo.

James havia acabado de estacionar o carro à frente da casa de Lily. Virou-se para a namorada e lhe fez um leve carinho no rosto.

— Não se irrite por causa disso, amor. Sei que o Sirius está doido para pegar o Riddle, mas ele não enfrentaria a Adrienne. Ao menos não na primeira vez que a visse.

— Nem nas posteriores. Já avise o Sirius, James.

— Pode deixar. Agora venha cá.

Esquecendo-se do que haviam acabado de discutir, Lily sorriu e aproximou-se de James. Os lábios se encontraram com carinho e delicadeza e em poucos segundos já se afastaram; no entanto, apenas para James murmurar:

— Estou louco para me casar com você, sabia?

— Eu também.

— Te amo.

Lily sorriu abertamente.

— Eu também te amo, James.

Aproximaram-se novamente para outro beijo. Contudo, antes que isto acontecesse, o carro sofreu um solavanco para frente. Irritado, James contou até dez para não dizer um impropério. Quando abriu os olhos, Lily já estava do lado de fora.

— Vão me dizer que não viram, Tunia?

— Desculpe, Lily, mas acho que distraí o Vernon.

Petunia era a irmã mais velha de Lily e havia se casado há poucos meses com um vendedor chamado Vernon Dursley. No que Petunia possuía de cinismo, Vernon tinha em arrogância.

— Sabe como sua irmã é, Lily. E eu já pedi a ela que não me distraia ao volante, pois acontece essas coisas.

— Sem problemas, Dursley — James falou, segurando a mão de Lily e a apertando levemente. Não queria discutir com o cunhado de sua noiva. — Porém, tome cuidado, afinal, eu poderia muito bem fazer um encaminhamento para o Departamento de Trânsito sobre você. Cuidado para não se distrair ao volante _novamente_.

— Está me ameaçando, Potter? — rosnou Vernon.

— Nem um pouco, afinal, logo estaremos na mesma família, não? Só estou fazendo meu papel de... Concunhado seria a palavra certa?

E deixando o antipático casal para trás, James puxou Lily, finalmente entrando na casa.

* * *

**Nota**: Joachim Von Ribbentrop foi um embaixador, em seguida diplomata, e finalmente Ministro do Exterior do _Reich, _e fazia serviços para Hitler quando este tomou o poder da Alemanha.

**N.A.: **Queridos, a demora das postagens se deve a eu ter, agora, dois empregos. Sim, enquanto descanso uma enxada, pego um podão. (nossa, que analogia infeliz..rsrs). Enfim: no meu horário de almoço, eu dou aulas em uma escola, o que me pede planejamento semanal. Por isso, meu tempo para escrever está um pouco curto.

Esse lado me deixa triste, porém, agora estou começando a ajeitar meus horários.

Por isso, posto esse capítulo e, uma vez que o próximo já está estruturado, não demorará a ser escrito e postado.

Espero que tenham gostado deste!

Beijos e mais beijos!

Lívia.


	5. O Delator

**Capítulo 04**

**O Delator**

— Não deixe que isso tome toda sua atenção, Black — Rufus Scrimgeour falou, apoiando-se ao batente da porta da sala de Sirius, na Promotoria.

— Mas se eu não me dedicar a isso, como vou saber a fonte?

— Eu quis dizer que é para não deixar _apenas _isso tomar toda sua atenção.

Sirius suspirou, recostando-se em sua cadeira enquanto jogava na mesa o recorte de jornal e o que parecia uma carta.

— Seu amigo na Scotlad Yard — continuou Scrimgeour. — Ele soube de algo?

— Nada. A única coisa que sabemos era que Michelle era esposa de Dillon Carter, e que ele trabalha para Riddle.

— Ou trabalhava.

— Como assim?

Scrimgeour apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta para a pergunta de Sirius fosse óbvia.

— OK, você tem razão — falou Sirius. — Riddle não deixaria que um trabalhador seu perdesse a esposa de tal maneira. Ainda mais em um dos bairros que ele controla.

— E que ela trabalhava.

— Certo, isso eu não entendi.

— Michelle Carter era Micha, a espanhola. Era uma das prostitutas de McNair. Consequentemente...

— De Riddle.

— Prewett me disse isso hoje cedo — Scrimgeour esclareceu ao ver a feição questionadora de Sirius. — Um amigo dele já tinha usado os serviços de Michelle, e quando viu o jornal, ficou um pouco triste.

— Imagino.

— Vá embora, Black. Já passa das oito, e não quero meus funcionários fazendo serão sem minha permissão para depois virem reclamar que o salário está curto.

— Sim, senhor. Já estou indo.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite, senhor.

Assim que Scrimgeour deixou a sala, Sirius voltou sua atenção ao recorte de jornal. Nele, uma foto mostrava o rosto irreconhecível de Michelle Carter e, ao lado, mais outra da casa toda bagunçada. Segundo policiais, fora roubado na casa os aparelhos de TV e de som, uma vez que os vizinhos, únicas testemunhas, disseram que o casal que ali morava possuía tais bens. De acordo com a repórter, a morte brutal de Michelle Carter só poderia ter sido efetuada pelo marido da vítima, uma vez que ele se cansara de estar casado com uma prostituta e ostentar chifres. E, para finalizar, dizia sentir pena de Michelle por escolher tão erradamente seu marido, e recomendava às outras mulheres que, quando se casassem, soubessem direitinho quem havia escolhido. Afinal, morrer todos iriam um dia, porém é melhor evitar ser espancada até a morte e, depois, ainda ter seu rosto rasgado por navalha pelo marido.

Sirius fez uma careta ao terminar de ler, pela enésima vez, a reportagem. Ele fizera duas conclusões sobre ela: primeiro que Dillon Carter não provocou a morte da esposa, embora ainda estivesse desaparecido; segundo, com certeza essa jornalista Rita Skeeter era uma imbecil.

Largando o pedaço de jornal, sua atenção voltou-se para a carta que tinha em mãos. Não era uma carta comum, porém não possuía originalidade. No topo da carta, em vez do cabeçalho, havia a foto de Michelle Carter. Abaixo, palavras recortadas – possivelmente do jornal que anunciava a morte da mulher – diziam a seguinte frase: "Você ainda quer pegar o Riddle, Black? Logo ele estará na sua mão. Palavra de marido que 'ostentar chifre'."

No entanto, aquele já era o quarto dia após a morte de Michelle, e nada do remetente da carta se pronunciar. Sirius ainda pensava que somente Dillon Carter poderia tê-la enviado, uma vez que a última frase o denunciava. Contudo, o rapaz já começava a perder a esperança.

Com um suspiro, Sirius se levantou e apressou-se em ir embora. Verificou as horas e ficou aliviado que não estava tão atrasado para seu compromisso. Entretanto, quando chegou na _Runaway,_ seus amigos já estavam bem entretidos entre si. O primeiro a notá-lo foi James.

— Você está atrasado, Black.

Sirius sorriu, ajeitando-se na única cadeira disponível.

— Desculpem. Mas o trabalho está um caos, você sabe por quê.

— Sim, eu sei. Porém, essas senhoras à mesa não precisam ouvir sobre a sujeira que a Promotoria e a Scotland Yard querem atrás das grades. Sirius, acho que você já conhece Annie Riddle?

Surpreso, Sirius olhou para seu lado esquerdo. Apenas naquele momento percebeu que a estranha que ele não reconhecera de imediato era a mesma com quem ele conversara na festa de Alexander Riddle. E que também era amiga de Lily.

— Bem, pois eu digo que não precisamos falar de nada indelicado à mesa, hoje — falou, cumprimentando-a com um sorriso. — Srta. Riddle.

— É um prazer revê-lo, Sr. Black.

— Me chame de Sirius.

— Se você assim deseja, me chame de Annie.

— Claro. — Dando outro sorriso, Sirius virou-se para quem estava ao seu lado direito. — Pete! Como está na SY? Já conseguiu dar uma rasteira no Stern?

Peter sorriu, bebericando um pouco do uísque.

— Sirius, você falando assim, vai parecer à minha mais nova amiga que eu sou alguém malicioso e ruim.

Remus, à frente de Sirius, teve que se segurar para não rir alto.

— Verdade. Não se deixe levar, Annie, nosso Pete aqui é um cordeirinho inofensivo — falou Sirius.

— Na verdade, Annie — completou Peter —, Hector Stern, meu superior, está para aposentar. Que eu quero o lugar dele, não é segredo, mas não farei nada errado para consegui-lo. Apenas com minhas atribuições e qualidades.

— Hector Stern é um amigo de meu pai, Pete — falou James. — Ele vai em casa quase todos os domingos. Posso ver o que consigo para você.

— Seu pai já me conseguiu meu trabalho, James, e não acho que teria tanta "cara de pau" para conseguir uma promoção através dele.

— Ele quer dizer que aceita — gracejou Remus.

— Claro, afinal não sou um idiota. E se tenho meus contatos, por que não usá-los? — Peter sorriu.

— Annie — Leah chamou —, Lily me disse que você esteve viajando nos últimos doze meses. Me diz, por onde você viajou?

— Vários lugares. Gales, Escócia, Irlanda, Grécia... Fui com alguns amigos que conheci na França.

— Todos eles riquinhos como você?

Adrienne encarou Sirius, quem lhe fizera a pergunta. Um pouco embaraçada pela agressividade implícita, falou:

— Na verdade, eles eram ricos, sim, Sirius. Com exceção de Fabian, que tem uma vida modesta. Ele teve que juntar dinheiro um ano antes para conseguir ir conosco. Mas digo que foi uma excelente viagem. Você deveria experimentar. E não acho que _você _precisaria guardar dinheiro.

— Dizem que a Grécia, no verão, é belíssima com aquelas águas azuis.

— Azuis e geladas, Leah, tenha certeza — Adrienne falou, sua voz suave. — Pierre me jogou naquelas águas. Fiquei batendo os dentes por meia hora.

— E por que você não o afogou?

A pergunta partira de Sirius, que sorria.

— Acho que eu nunca faria isso com alguém, Sirius, mas posso pensar no caso se você se prontificar.

— Ah, você nem precisaria se dar ao trabalho, Annie — falou Lily. — O ego do Sirius, misto à indelicadeza, o deixaria tão pesado que o afogaria tão logo colocasse um pé dentro de uma banheira.

O rapaz apenas sorriu em resposta para Lily. Viu a moça lançar um olhar para James, que deu de ombros. Em seguida, ela se levantou.

— Leah, Annie, vocês me acompanham até o banheiro, por favor?

Sem hesitar, ambas se levantaram e seguiram a ruiva. Lily apenas pediu o batom de Leah emprestado e ajeitou o cabelo, embora sem necessidade. Alguns minutos depois, as três voltaram à mesa, encontrando-a bem diferente de como haviam deixado. Sirius parara com aquela agressividade injustificável, deixando a conversa mais divertida, ao que todos relaxaram novamente.

Remus e Leah foram os primeiros a irem embora depois de algumas horas, alegando que a garota que deixaram cuidando de Sophie tinha hora para ir embora. Em seguida, Peter, pois tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, pois teria que fazer uma viagem. Vendo-se sozinha com Lily e James, que conversavam intimamente, e com Sirius, Adrienne achou melhor ir embora. Porém, antes que tal ideia se concretizasse, ouviu Sirius falando com ela.

— Me desculpe.

— Como?

— Pelo que falei, quando cheguei. Sabe, eu não sou tão estúpido assim. Ao menos não quando encontro uma pessoa pela primeira vez.

— Você não foi estúpido na primeira vez que nos vimos, então está certo — Adrienne falou, brincando com o copo de vinho à sua frente.

— Certo. Na verdade, eu costumo ser estúpido somente quando estou muito irritado ou sobrecarregado, como hoje. A semana foi difícil, Annie... Se é que ainda posso te chamar assim.

Adrienne então sorriu e o olhou.

— Pode.

— Então estou perdoado?

— Está — ela riu.

— Bom... Pelo visto me enganei, não é? — ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Com o quê?

— Sobre você ser antissocial.

Ela riu com gosto, atraindo o olhar de Lily.

— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. — Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, porém desistiu.

Sirius percebeu.

— O que foi?

— Nada.

— Tem certeza?

— Acho que sim — ela falou, sorrindo, e bebeu o restante de seu vinho.

— Vamos, diga, sou um homem que aguenta muita coisa.

Ainda sorrindo, no entanto sem olhá-lo, falou:

— Bem, eu disse que você não é antissocial, mas eu não o recomendaria em situações estressantes.

— Pelo visto você já me conhece bem.

— O bastante. Achei que você e James viessem a _pubs _para se divertirem, esquecerem-se do cotidiano do escritório, mas acho que me enganei.

— Não, você não se enganou. — Sirius tomou um pouco de sua cerveja e notou o olhar atento de Lily sobre si. — Na verdade, quando saímos apenas nós dois, é para conversar sobre trabalho num lugar menos carregado. Mas, quando chamamos mais amigos, é para nos distrairmos mesmo. Só que é difícil deixar alguns assuntos de lado, entende? Fazem parte do dia-a-dia, sabe como é...

— Acho que entendo.

— Você pensou que eu estivesse... sei lá, te atacando? — ele perguntou, indiferente.

— No começo sim, só que achei que fosse impressão minha, pois você me tratou bem àquela noite que nos conhecemos, e agora. — Adrienne o encarou. — Você não tem nada contra mim, certo? Pois não me lembro de ter feito coisa alguma a você e...

-— Não, não — Sirius apressou-se em dizer. — Contra você, eu não tenho absolutamente nada. —_Apenas contra seu pai, _completou em pensamento.

— Bem, então eu fico aliviada ao saber disso — ela sorriu.

— Posso pedir mais um para você? — perguntou, notando o copo de Adrienne vazio.

— Por favor.

Sirius acenou para o garçom.

— Você não vai embora dirigindo, vai?

— Pode ficar despreocupado, senhor Promotor, pois vou embora de táxi.

— Que ótimo! Temos alguém sensato aqui.

Adrienne riu. Seu humor parecia ter alcançado um grau elevado quando tomou um gole da nova taça de vinho.

— E quanto a você? — perguntou.

— Ah, eu vou de moto.

— Você tem uma moto?

Notando o tom animado da moça, Sirius virou um pouco o tronco para olhá-la melhor.

— Você não tem cara de que gosta de motos, Adrienne Riddle. — O tom de Sirius parecia desconfiado, o que fez a moça sorrir, orgulhosa.

— E que cara eu tenho?

— Se eu falar, você me chamará de estúpido.

— Pode falar, Sirius. Sou uma mulher que aguenta muitas coisas.

— Tá legal... Você tem cara de filhinha do papai.

— Verdade?

— Cem por cento. Daquele tipo que faz tudo o que o papai quer.

— Eu não sou assim!

— Não? — Sirius parecia divertido com o ultraje da moça.

— Não, eu... Bem, eu só não faço o tipo rebelde como você.

— Uma maneira torta de dizer que é _sim _filhinha de papai. Mas eu não sou rebelde — ele completou, vendo que ela estava prestes a retorquir. — Sou um bom moço. Diga a ela, James.

— Sirius, no dia em que você for um "bom moço", te chamo para o padrinho do meu filho.

— Oh, Deus! — gemeu Lily, porém rindo. — Meu filho terá um pai desnaturado e um padrinho maluco!

— Eu não sou desnaturado, Lily — ofendeu-se James.

— E você, não vai se defender? — Adrienne perguntou a Sirius, uma vez que ele dignou-se a apenas beber.

— Não discuto com a verdade, Annie.

— Então eu que não vou ficar muito tempo com um desnaturado, um maluco e uma conformista.

— Agora eu virei a conformista? — indignou-se Lily.

— Algo assim. — Adrienne se levantou e deu um beijo na amiga. — Tenho que ir. Durante a semana eu te ligo, Lily. Quero uma noite de garotas, como antigamente.

— E eu vou ficar esperando.

— Já eu acho melhor também procurar meu caminho. Não vou ficar aqui, empatando o casal.

Despedindo-se, Adrienne e Sirius deixaram o bar. À porta, ela chamou um táxi que estava do outro lado da rua, e enquanto esperava o carro estacionar, olhou melhor para Sirius.

— Você tem certeza que está bom para dirigir isso?

— Nunca estive melhor.

— Se você assim o diz...

Como o olhar de Adrienne demorou-se uns segundos mais na moto, Sirius falou:

— Gostaria de uma carona?

— Acho melhor não. — O tom da moça parecia dizer o contrário. Sirius riu. — Meu carro chegou, não seria elegante dispensá-lo agora. Vai saber como uma praga de taxista funciona?

— Não sabia que você era medrosa, Annie. — Sirius havia se sentado na moto e oferecia-lhe o único capacete disponível.

Ela mostrou-se ofendida por um momento, mas depois o encarou de braços cruzados.

— Eu não vou com você. Você não está totalmente sóbrio, Black. E eu gosto muito do meu corpo para usá-lo como lataria.

— Tem razão. Seria muito ruim, se tivéssemos que usá-la dessa maneira.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Black? — Annie falou, prestes a entrar no táxi. — Eu também pensaria duas vezes para recomendá-lo ébrio.

E entrou no carro. Quando o taxista começou a andar, Adrienne olhou para trás, vendo-se distanciar de Sirius, que seguiu caminho oposto a ela.

Ela ajeitou melhor o chapéu, tentando bloquear o sol que lhe queimava o rosto. Havia se passado quase um mês desde que começara a trabalhar no Grupo Riddle, e a construção do primeiro projeto que fora posto em suas mãos estava tomando formas. Se tudo desse certo, aquele lugar seria muito bem-vindo pela sociedade londrina.

Adrienne olhou para o relógio de pulso e decidiu voltar ao escritório a fim de verificar se havia algum documento a ser despachado ou alguma ligação a ser feita. Instruiu mais uma vez o chefe de obras sobre o prazo e saiu.

Cumprimentou Sarah antes de entrar em sua sala, no Grupo, e verificou sua agenda. Parecia que poderia ir para casa mais cedo, àquele dia. Quando seus olhos caíram ao telefone por alguns segundos, Adrienne decidiu o que faria com aquela noite tranquila. Pegou na bolsa uma pequena agenda e, após folheá-la, discou rapidamente.

— Lily? É a Annie! Ainda bem que você não está de plantão.

— _Por quê? Algum problema? — _a voz de Lily parecia preocupada, o que fez Adrienne sorrir.

— Sim. Um problema que eu não aguento mais e que só você consegue resolver — dramatizou.

— _Mas o que aconteceu, Annie? _

— Aconteceu que eu estou trabalhando há um mês e nunca vi tantos relatórios na minha frente, Lily! Pelo visto ninguém se importava com a administração desse setor. Não pensei que teria tanto trabalho por aqui.

— _Achou que, como filha do chefão, seriam apenas coisas simples?_

— Algo assim... Mas minha patologia tem remédio.

— _Que seria?_

— Uma noite só de garotas.

— _Hum... Eu havia combinado com o James de ir ao cinema..._

— Ah, por favor! Saia comigo, sim? Estou carente!

Lily riu.

— _Só nos duas?_

— Pode chamar mais uma amiga, se quiser. Chame a Leah.

— _Tudo bem. Vou ligar para ela. _

— Nos encontramos no _Season_ Café? Daqui uma hora?

— _Combinado._

Uma hora mais tarde, Adrienne entrava na lanchonete ainda pouco movimentada àquela hora. Esperou alguns minutos antes que Lily e Leah chegassem juntas. E pareceu que foram apenas outros minutos que se passaram enquanto estavam juntas.

Elas falaram sobre o futuro casamento de Lily, uma vez que Adrienne ainda não estava totalmente a par dos preparativos, mas, de um momento para outro, o assunto foi para alguns anos atrás, quando Lily e Adrienne faziam faculdades juntas.

— Até hoje eu não entendo por que você não ia e voltava todos os dias, Annie.

— Era mais fácil ficar na faculdade.

Leah olhou para Adrienne.

— Como assim? — perguntou.

— Quando eu estudei, meus pais se mudaram para nossa chácara, alguns quilômetros da cidade, pois minha mãe decidiu, de uma hora para outra, que queria reformar nossa casa. Então, preferi ficar em um quarto na faculdade, já que havia vagas. Foi então que conheci a Lily.

— Foi então que minha vida virou uma bagunça básica, isso sim.

Adrienne riu diante do comentário da amiga.

— Eu só queria me divertir.

— Você queria quebrar regras, isso sim.

— OK, vocês podem me sintonizar, aqui?

— Desculpe, Leah.

— A questão, Leah — Lily falou, chamando atenção da amiga —, é que a Annie queria sair à noite para se encontrar com Edgar Bonnes.

— Ele era uma gracinha, se quer saber — retorquiu Adrienne em sua própria defesa ao ver o olhar questionador de Leah.

— Eu não duvido — sorriu a moça.

— Mas eu também ajudava a Lily nas suas fugidas.

— Eu não saía à surdina pra me encontrar com garoto algum!

— E nas vezes que você saía à tarde com James e passava do horário para voltar ao dormitório? Não conta?

— Duas vezes!

— Mas eu te ajudei — gabou-se Adrienne.

— E você usa isso _toda _vez.

— Preciso ter minhas cartas na manga, oras. — Adrienne fez sinal para a garçonete.

— Não precisa pedir nada pra mim, garotas. Prometi à Sra. Hans que buscaria Sophie em duas horas. E eu prefiro não abusar da boa-vontade dela. Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar dos nossos vizinhos. Além disso, o Remus chega daqui uma hora e eu preciso fazer a janta. — Enquanto falava, Leah se levantava e retirava algum dinheiro da bolsa, colocando-o sobre a mesa. Cumprimentou as amigas e saiu da lanchonete.

— Tem certeza que você quer essa vida? Marido, filhos...

Lily apenas sorriu em resposta. Adrienne continuou:

— Ter que sair cedo de encontro com amigas.

— Realmente vou sentir falta disso.

— Estou feliz por você, Lily — Adrienne falou de repente, surpreendendo a amiga.

— Obrigada, Annie.

— Falando no Edgar — a moça continuou, querendo interromper aquela situação emotiva demais —, você o tem visto?

Lily sorriu.

— Vai ser impossível um _flashback. _Ele está noivo.

— O que, virou moda ficar noivo?

— Não — riu Lily.

— Sabe que chega a ser inacreditável você estar noiva do James?

— Por quê?

— E você ainda pergunta? Lily, as histórias que você me contava, quando estávamos na faculdade, ainda estão na minha memória, sabe?

— Ele só era um adolescente mimado que demorou a amadurecer.

— E que vivia jogando bolas de barro em você por ser a vizinha sabe-tudo.

— Fora as vezes em que ele puxava as tranças da Tunia por ela xingá-lo de "moleque perdido".

— "Moleque perdido" não era o Sirius?

— Quando ele ficou aquele tempo na casa dos Potter. Ele tinha... o que, 16 anos?

— Você era a vizinha, não eu.

Elas riram e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Adrienne brincou um pouco com seu copo e, parecendo hesitante, perguntou:

— Lily? Se eu te perguntar algo, promete não rir?

— Que foi?

— O amigo do James, Sirius Black. Ele está saindo com alguém?

— Não que eu saiba.

— Certo...

— Não, Annie.

Adrienne olhou para Lily, surpresa com o tom sério da amiga.

— O quê?

— Você não pode se interessar por ele.

— Por que não? Ele é bonito, interessante...

— Vocês não dariam certo.

— Por quê?

— Porque não, oras!

— Isso não é resposta, Lily — ri a outra.

— Annie...

— Mas vou considerar sua opinião.

Concentrada no preparo do jantar, Leah não ouviu quando a porta do apartamento abriu e fechou. Também não ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando. O purê de batatas que ela colocava cuidadosamente sobre uma mistura de carne com legumes parecia requerer toda sua atenção.

— Só de sentir esse cheiro, me dá uma vontade...

Por um momento a espinha de Leah gelou e as mãos perderam o ritmo; no instante seguinte, ela já virava por entre os braços do marido e, sorrindo, dava-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

— Não te ouvi chegar. E o carneiro não está cheirando como antes.

— Quem falou que eu me referia ao carneiro? — Remus sorriu ao ver as bochechas da esposa corarem levemente. Por mais que ele fizesse tais insinuações que normalmente um marido faz à esposa – ou vice-versa –, Leah sempre corava. E essa característica era uma das mais amáveis que ele conhecia nela.

— Sophie está no quarto — Leah retorquiu. — Ela disse que está fazendo uma surpresa para você.

— Verdade? O que é?

— E por acaso ela me disse? — riu Leah, desvencilhando-se do marido para colocar o refratário no forno.

— Papai! — Sophia correu para o pai e o abraçou forte. Porém, afastou-se em seguida parecendo irritada com alguma coisa. — _Chegô_ cedo! Não pode _vê_ surpresa ainda. Fica com mamãe. Eu _vô_ pro quarto.

Sem conseguir responder nada mais que um "OK", Remus olhou para Leah, que parecia segurar o riso.

— Que furacão foi esse?

— Sua filha, oras! — ela riu. — Ela ainda não terminou a surpresa.

— E pelo visto a culpa é toda minha.

— Com certeza.

— Às vezes eu não entendo essa menina. Como pode ser tão mandona com apenas três anos?

— Quase quatro — Leah o corrigiu.

— Como se fizesse muita diferença...

— Sabe o que eu acho? — Leah sorriu. — A presença do Sirius está sendo muito influenciável no crescimento da Sophie.

— Sirius?

— Claro! Quem é o fã de dar ordens, de vocês quatro? Não sei como o Sirius conseguiu parecer tão mimado, sendo que a família dele não era do tipo que passa a mão na cabeça.

— Ele tinha ao tio. Alphard era um ótimo tio no quesito mimo.

— Pois é... Vi a Lily, hoje. Nos encontramos com Annie, no _Season _Café.

— Annie Riddle?

— E conhecemos outra? — ela perguntou enquanto verificava o jantar. Quando olhou para o marido, notou-o preocupado. — Algum problema, amor?

— Não. Quero dizer... Leah, será que não seria melhor ficarmos um pouco afastados de Adrienne Riddle?

— Por que você está dizendo isso?

— Não acho interessante sermos amigos da filha de Tom Riddle. Além disso, James e Sirius estão investigando o pai dela. Seria... sei lá, hipocrisia, entende?

— Não acho que ela seja igual ao pai, Remus. Annie me parece tão verdadeira.

— Sim. E Tom Riddle é um ótimo filantropo, querida.

Leah mordeu o lábio inferior. Por mais que sua natureza ordenasse que fizesse o que o marido pedia, queria dar uma chance a Annie Riddle. Nem sempre os filhos são iguais aos pais, e disso ela tinha total certeza.

— Cheguei.

Novamente o "pequeno furacão" daquela família entrou na cozinha. Com as mãos para trás, ocultando propositalmente a possível surpresa, Sophie mais parecia uma miniatura de Leah. Os cabelos claros e lisos estavam soltos, alcançando os ombros, e só não caíam à testa devido ao enfeite no cabelo que ela não dispensava; o vestido colorido, uma marca da garota que não gostava de nada preto ou de cores suaves que bebês costumam usar, era igual a um que Leah comprara meses atrás (a menina fizera questão de ter um igual).

— Posso saber o que você tanto esconde aí atrás, mocinha? — perguntou Remus, cruzando os braços.

— Foto da família.

Quando Sophie estendeu a folha na qual ela havia desenhado caprichosamente uma pequena família, Leah franziu o cenho.

— Posso saber quem seria essa pessoa ao seu lado? — perguntou.

— Mandy.

— Quem? — os pais perguntaram em uníssono.

— Irmãzinha! — Sophie fez uma careta e então cruzou os braços; neste momento, era uma miniatura feminina de Remus. — Sei que minha irmã vai chegar.

O casal se olhou, surpreso. Ainda não estava confirmada a gravidez de Leah, pois ela iria apenas no dia seguinte ao hospital. Os sintomas da gravidez apareceram, mas contar apenas com as respostas naturais não era do feitio de Leah.

— Sophie — ela começou, porém logo foi interrompida pela filha afoita.

— Quando Mandy chega? — Sophie perguntou. Aproximou-se da mãe e olhou para sua barriga. — Ela 'tá aí mesmo? Aí dentro? Não é apertado?

O rostinho preocupado fez as defesas de Leah caírem.

— Não, meu amor, não é apertado. É do tamanho certo.

— Quando ela chega? — Sophie insistiu.

— Vai demorar um pouquinho — Remus falou. — Talvez um pouco depois do seu aniversário.

— Eu espero.

— Que bom! — Remus riu.

— _Vô podê cuidá_ dela?

— Vai.

— Então _vô arrumá _nosso quarto. Vem, papai! _Vô precisá _de ajuda.

Sophie saiu correndo da cozinha, arrastando um sorridente – e também espantado – Remus consigo.

Os fins de tarde daquela semana, sempre que se encontrava sozinho, seguiam a mesma rotina. Ele entrava em sua sala, verificava se havia algo urgente a ser feito e, vendo que teria alguns minutos para se organizar para o dia seguinte, pegava o pedaço de jornal e a carta e os estudava.

Sirius estava prestes a começar a esmurrar a mesa de tanta irritação. Não entendia a demora de Dillon Carter em se comunicar com ele. Afinal, o remetente da carta – e que ele acreditava piamente se tratar do marido da vítima –, não devia estar demorando tanto. Automaticamente, os olhos de Sirius desceram até o fim da carta, onde as últimas palavras pareciam se destacar a cada dia: "Você ainda quer pegar o Riddle, Black? Logo ele estará na sua mão.".

Entretanto, _por que _aquele homem estava esperando tanto para entregar Riddle?

Não deveria ser medo, disso Sirius tinha praticamente certeza. Se aquela carta fora enviada, mesmo que por instinto de vingança, Carter com certeza gostaria de ter o assassino da esposa preso. "Morte não é o bastante", era o que também dizia a carta.

— Merda, Carter! — esbravejou, jogando os papéis que tinha em mãos com violência sobre a mesa. Os papéis, mesmo com a força, caíram levemente, como se fizessem pouco caso da irritação do homem. — Me liga, droga! —completou entre os dentes.

E como se fosse apenas isso que precisasse, o telefone tocou.

Em menos de minutos, Sirius desligava e discava um número conhecido.

— _Alô?_

— James? Sou eu.

— _Oi, cara. O que aconteceu?_

— O que aconteceu, por enquanto, é o de menos. O que interessa é o que vai acontecer. Tenho uma bomba para você, cara.

— _O que o Riddle fez agora?_

— Agora, nada. Mas, se lembra da mulher que ele matou semana passada?

— _Claro. O McKennit não me deixa esquecer. _

— Pois bem. Ele me ligou. Quer se encontrar comigo.

— _O McKennit? O que ele quer?_

— O McKennit não, seu mané! O Dillon Carter! O marido da vítima. Ele vai entregar o Riddle.

— _Quê? 'Tá brincando, né?_

— Claro, estou brincando que tem um maluco que quer ver o Tom Riddle atrás das grades porque assassinou a mulher dele.

— _Certo, simpatia. Onde ele quer se encontrar?_

— Daqui uma hora. Na Broway com a Quinta.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para completar uma hora quando James encontrou-se com Sirius.

— Lugarzinho estranho, não acha? — falou quando eles andaram um quarteirão em direção a um galpão abandonado.

— Eu sei. Mas é o que temos — retorquiu Sirius, olhando ao redor.

— O que ele te disse ao telefone?

— Parece que Riddle descobriu sobre a carta que ele me enviou. O Riddle pediu silêncio, mas o cara vai abrir o bico.

James riu baixo.

— Não sei se xingo o infeliz por tentar entregar o patrão — falou —, causando a morte da esposa, ou se agradeço por ele ser um dedo-duro.

— Cada qual com seu igual, não?

— Pelo visto o Riddle subestimou o cara.

— Acho que agora o pegamos, James.

Eles continuaram em silêncio. Ao redor do galpão não havia nada suspeito, no entanto, a sensação de estarem sendo observados faziam os pelos da nuca de ambos se arrepiarem.

James retirou o revólver do coldre que estava preso a sua cintura, gesto imitado por Sirius. Assim que chegaram ao portão do galpão, ambos se olharam: instinto e razão se debatendo a fim de decidir o primeiro gesto.

— Os carros velhos desse lugar formam uma boa chance para uma emboscada — falou James, sua voz quase num sussurro.

— Eu sei. Porém, o cara estava desesperado no telefone. Não acho que ele vá montar uma emboscada para mim.

— Para você? E eu?

— Ele falou apenas para eu vir. Sozinho. Liguei para você apenas para que, caso eu me lasque, você vá junto.

— Muito amigo, você, não?

— Vai dizer que não gostou de eu ter te chamado?

James sorriu.

— No três? — perguntou.

Contudo, antes que a contagem terminasse, eles ouviram o som de tiros.

Os dois reagiram instintivamente. Com olhos e ouvidos atentos, adentraram o galpão. Um cachorro preso ao fundo latiu alto, mas eles não dispensaram mais que um segundo de atenção ao animal. O som vinha de dentro: apenas dois tiros, nada mais. Nenhum grito ou som de passos.

Quando eles conseguiram passar pela imensa porta, a claridade não era muita. Mesmo assim, não foi difícil de identificar um corpo estendido no chão.

— Merda! — Sirius correu em direção ao corpo. Porém, ao tocar no pescoço do homem, não sentiu pulsação alguma. Olhou para o peito do homem já ensanguentado e sem vida. Xingou novamente.

— Quem quer que tenha feito isso, já se mandou. — Com raiva, James chutou uma cadeira próxima. O barulho agudo seguido de eco foi o único som em alguns segundos até James voltar a falar. — Vou chamar ajuda.

— Como se fosse ajudar.

Mas James não ouviu o lamento do amigo. Afinal, realmente não adiantaria nada chamar alguém, agora que Dillon Carter já estava morto.

Assim que voltou para seu carro, onde havia um rádio, James contatou Alastor Moody, o chefe de Homicídios da Scotland Yard, repassando o que havia acontecido e pedindo apoio a fim de fazerem as investigações necessárias naquele lugar. E estava tão concentrado que não reparou em uma mulher elegante andando por aquele bairro de família pobre.

A mulher esguia usava seus cabelos negros e compridos soltos. Antes de entrar em um carro velho, como os que realmente transitavam naquele lugar, ela lançou seus olhos azuis para o carro de polícia perto dali. Sorriu e entrou no carro. Segundos depois, passou pelo galpão velho e vislumbrou Sirius, impaciente e irritado. Como se ver o Promotor naquele estado fosse mais divertido, ela riu alto.

Minutos depois, viu um telefone público. Estacionou e entrou na cabina, fechando-a cuidadosamente. Em poucos segundos já conversava com alguém.

— Está feito — ela disse. — Do jeito que o senhor pediu.

— _Sabia que poderia confiar em você, Bella_ — Tom Riddle falou.

— A polícia deve chegar em alguns minutos — Bellatrix Lestrange retorquiu, disfarçando o orgulho e satisfação na voz.

— _Eles acabaram de sair da Scotland Yard, fiquei sabendo. _

— Então vou sair daqui agora.

— _Faça isso. _

— Se precisar de algo, o senhor sabe onde me encontrar.

— _Sei, sim._

Bellatrix desligou o telefone para, logo em seguida, recolocar algumas moedas e fazer outra ligação.

— _Casa dos Riddle _— uma voz masculina atendeu, a qual Bellatrix reconheceu imediatamente.

— Rodolphus está viajando, sabia?

— _Minha irmã comentou. _

— E embora eu seja profissional, continuo cheia de adrenalina.

— _Pelo visto, terei que marcar cartas com Rosier, esta noite._

Bellatrix riu.

— Daqui meia hora, então?

— _Na sua casa?_

— Claro.

— _Te vejo lá, então. _

Assim que se despediram ao telefone, Alexander Riddle sentiu alguém abraçá-lo por trás. Era Maire.

— Com quem você estava falando, meu amor?

— Evan. Ele marcou de jogar cartas, hoje. Se importa?

— Claro que não, Alex. Não quero tirar esse prazer de você — retorquiu Maire, beijando o marido em seguida.

— É por isso que eu te amo.

— Por que não te privo de seus prazeres? — sorriu Maire.

— Isso e outras coisas mais.

Ainda sorrindo, Maire assistiu ao marido deixar a casa.

* * *

_N/B Sonia: eu tenho uma reclamação a fazer... Terminou muito rápido! - Ou melhor, tenho duas! - Que negócio é esse de judiar tanto do Sirius? Afogado na banheira, virado em lataria e depois ainda tira o doce da boca do pobre, quando ele já estava salivando no dito! O dó! ;D - Está irrepreensível, Betinha! Só posso bater palmas, pedindo pelo próximo! - (Que tal um tiroteio, hein? Hein? Hihihihihi... )Beijos, amada! Beijos no teu Sirius, que eu adoro! Estou no aguardo! :D_

N/A: Demorou, mas eis o capítulo! Como eu disse em "Lembranças de uma vida", as fics estão demorando a serem atualizadas, porque eu estou dando aulas em meu horário livre. Sei que dar aulas requer preparo, mas não sabia que grande parte do meu tempo seria levado pra essa preparação! Três turmas diferentes, e uma pedagogia que requer meu tempo mais que o normal. Porém, não vou ficar me queixando, já que também estou gostando. =D

Vou tentar não atrasar muito com as fics! Isso é uma promessa!

Agora, respondendo à minha Beta Sonia. Não prometo tiroteio no próximo capítulo, já romance e suspense eu não nego! Situações interessantes politicamente e, também, romanticamente virão no próximo capítulo.

À Priscila Louredo, um beijo grande! Minha beta (sim, tenho duas!) ausente por motivos de força maior.

Aos que favoritaram e deixaram comentários sobre o capítulo anterior, um beijo especial.

Até o próximo,

Lívia.


	6. Encontros, rotina e clichês

**Capítulo 05**

**Encontros, rotina e clichês**

O som dos passos ecoava fracamente por aquelas ruas desertas. No entanto, assim que parou no local que havia combinado, o silêncio parecia errado. Mas isso não chegava a incomodar. Ajeitou melhor o chapéu e o sobretudo a fim de impedir a fina garoa de encharcar-lhe o corpo, entretanto ele já sentia seus pés molhados; _isso _o incomodava.

Olhou para seu relógio de bolso – gesto que ele havia repetido várias vezes na última hora – no mesmo instante em que som de novos passos foram ouvidos. Ele olhou para trás, identificando o jovem que havia se aproximado.

— Boa noite, senhor — o visitante disse, sua voz carregada de sotaque.

— Boa noite, capitão. — Tom Riddle ergueu levemente seu chapéu para visualizar melhor o alemão à sua frente.

— O _Führer _manda seus cumprimentos — o capitão falou.

— E eu mando meus cumprimentos ao _Führer _— retorquiu Riddle.

Como se esperasse essa resposta, o capitão alemão sorriu e ergueu a mão direita. Riddle, por conseguinte, retirou de dentro de seu casaco um envelope devidamente lacrado. Ambos sabiam que apenas o _Führer _poderia abri-lo.

— Tudo o que ele precisa está aí — declarou Riddle. — Porém, diga também que a Inglaterra e a França estão se preparando. É questão da Alemanha dar o primeiro passo.

— Não se preocupe, estamos trabalhando nisso.

Riddle foi pego de surpresa diante de tal declaração, mas não permitiu que o capitão alemão notasse algo.

— Quer dizer que o _Führer _está preparando algo realmente.

— Vocês saberão no tempo certo — sorriu o alemão. — E antes de irmos embora, _Hern _Riddle, o _Führer _pediu para agradecer-lhe por tudo o que está fazendo pela expansão de nossa ideia. Isto só prova que suas mentes estão em sintonia. E, também, que ele não se esquecerá do senhor quando a Alemanha mostrar e provar sua soberania ao mundo.

— Ele já tem algo em mente para mim, capitão? — Riddle perguntou com indiferença na voz. Entretanto, aquelas palavras vagas faziam o desprezo que sentia por aquela situação aumentar. E ter de estar naquela pequena e suja cidade alemã lhe dava engulhos. Porém Tom Riddle, mais que ninguém, sabia que havia momentos para fingir obediência. E por isso mesmo ele não retirou a arma que estava presa às suas costas quando o capitão alemão sorriu-lhe como se estivesse olhando para uma criança ansiosa. A vez dele chegaria. Assim como a do _Führer_.

— Essa noite é apenas para informações, _Hern_ Riddle. Obrigado pelos relatórios da RAF. Boa noite.

E sem dizer mais nada, o alemão deixou Tom Riddle sozinho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O jardim da modesta casa estava tão enfeitado quanto a festa de um homem poderia permitir. Mesmo assim, no momento em que chegou aos fundos da casa de Fabian, Adrienne disfarçou um sorriso que o amigo gostaria muito que ela segurasse de verdade.

— Não está tão ruim — ele falou.

Adrienne olhou para o amigo e, ao vê-lo posar como se ter balões e cartazes desenhados por mãos infantis pendurados, assim como copos e pratos coloridos espalhados fosse a situação mais normal do mundo em uma festa adulta, gargalhou.

— Pois é, está ruim — lamentou Fabian.

— Não está — Adrienne falou, ainda rindo. — Na verdade, é interessante como sua família tem forte influência sobre você.

— Não é influência. É Molly.

— Como assim?

— Molly. — Fabian apontou para uma mulher que segurava um bebê no colo. Como se percebesse que falavam dela, ela virou-se e olhou para o irmão. E depois para Adrienne.

Aproximou-se de ambos rapidamente com uma expressão de difícil compreensão.

— Algum problema, Molly? — Fabian perguntou.

— Não, claro que não. Acho que Fred precisa tomar banho.

— George.

— Como? — Molly perguntou.

— Este é George — falou Fabian. — Está escrito na pulseira.

— Ah, claro.

Adrienne sorriu, percebendo que aquela conversa parecia mais normal e comum do que deveria.

— Molly, esta é Annie, a amiga da qual lhe falei.

— É um prazer, Annie. Fabian me falou muito de você.

— Espero que nada muito comprometedor — Adrienne sorriu.

— Não, nada sério — Molly retorquiu, também sorrindo. — Olhe, fique à vontade, ok? Tem salgadinhos naquela mesa, cachorro-quente e bebidas também. Eu já volto. Preciso mesmo trocar o George.

— Sem problemas.

Enquanto Molly afastava-se e desaparecia pela porta da cozinha, Adrienne falou:

— É ela quem está organizando a festa?

— Como eu disse, não é influência. É Molly. Agora, venha. Vou te servir alguma coisa antes que minha irmã volte e me repreenda por deixá-la sem comer e beber.

Assim que ambos se sentaram em uma mesa e Adrienne deu o primeiro gole em um suco de limão que, segundo Fabian, era a especialidade da irmã, eles foram interrompidos por dois garotos. Os dois estavam com feições ansiosas e um pouco irritadas.

— Tio Fabian, você tem mais tinta? O Bill acabou com tudo! — o mais novo falou.

— Mentira! Foi você!

— Eu não! Primeiro você pegou a vermelha, depois a azul...

— E você pegou a verde!

— Meninos, parem! — irritou-se Fabian. — Querem que eu diga à mãe de vocês que estão brigando?

— Não! — eles responderam em onissono, toda a irritação de antes dando lugar ao medo.

— Então, peçam desculpas à Annie. Ela não é obrigada a presenciar uma briga de vocês.

Com os rostos muito avermelhados, os dois garotos pediram desculpas. O mais novo, entretanto, logo completou, olhando para o tio:

— Agora vai dar mais tinta pra gente?

— Foram vocês quem fizeram os cartazes? — Adrienne perguntou enquanto Fabian rolava os olhos.

— Foi sim — disse o caçula.

— Os melhores são meus. Os do Charlie são aqueles esquisitos — retorquiu o mais velho, o qual Adrienne identificara como Bill, e que apontava para os cartazes com forma de animais.

— Os meus não são esquisitos.

— São sim. Ele tentou desenhar uma girafa, sabe? — Bill falou para Adrienne. — Pra mim, é mais um cachorro amarelo de pescoço grande e catapora marrom.

Charlie irritou-se, porém logo uma expressão superior lhe tomava conta.

— Pelo menos, quando eu for desenhar um coração, ele não vai sair torto, e nem pra uma namorada que não existe.

Bill ficou tão vermelho de irritação e constrangimento que Adrienne achou que ele fosse explodir. Contudo, antes que isso acontecesse, Fabian interferiu novamente na briga.

— Vocês dois, chega. Sua mãe está chegando e, pelo que eu sei, vocês deveriam estar olhando Percy. Falando nisso, onde ele está?

— Ih, droga! — os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Com isso, correram para onde o irmão de menos de dois anos estava sentando e prestes a engolir o próprio sapato.

— Uns pestinhas — falou Fabian, suspirando. — Mas eu os adoro.

— Percebi. Se não os adorasse, não teria colocado o cartaz do cachorro amarelo com catapora marrom.

Fabian riu, e finalmente os dois puderam começar uma conversa.

No decorrer da festa, Adrienne conheceu toda a família de Fabian. Os pais do rapaz, ela sabia, haviam falecido há alguns anos. Nem por isso, os três irmãos se afastaram. Fabian morava sozinho, uma vez que o irmão mais velho, Gideon, havia se casado há dois anos com Elizabeth, uma moça de origem italiana que estava grávida de quase nove meses. Molly, a irmã do meio, havia se casado primeiro, e já tinha cinco filhos com Arthur Weasley, um rapaz que possuía uma loja de mercadorias eletrônicas que sustentava a família. O mais velho dos filhos de Arthur e Molly era Bill, seguido de Charlie, Percy e os gêmeos Fred e George, nascidos há poucos meses.

Adrienne adorou a todos de imediato. Era muito fácil gostar da família de Fabian. Todos eram muito receptivos e, para a moça, eles representavam muito bem o conceito família. Adrienne percebeu que quem parecia comandar a todos era Molly.

— Não queira discordar de Molly, será uma tarefa árdua — Fabian falou quando Adrienne comentou o que percebera sobre a irmã do rapaz. Ele ainda disse que Molly tomara as rédeas da família com a morte dos pais, transformando-se, então, na figura materna que eles tanto sentiam falta.

Vez ou outra, ela flagrava os filhos mais velhos dos Weasley tentarem pregar peças em Percy, assustando-o com alguma coisa. Bill com barulhos estranhos, Charlie com uma formiga grande demais que andava pela grama. Quando Molly – que conversava com Adrienne – notou o que os filhos faziam, levantou-se irritada.

— Esses meninos — murmurou. Olhou para o marido, que ria de algo junto dos cunhados. — Arthur pensa que é só segurar Fred no colo, eu segurar o George e os meninos cuidarem um do outro que fica tudo certo. Annie, você segura o George por um momento? — Molly pediu. Em seguida, rumou para onde os três filhos mais velhos estavam. — Bill! Charlie! O que pensam que estão fazendo com seu irmão?

Como se fossem pegos em um crime, os garotos fizeram as caras mais inocentes que conseguiam. E, Adrienne tinha de admitir, eles eram bons nisso. Ela ainda viu quando Charlie disfarçadamente soltou a formiga.

— Se eu os pegar fazendo qualquer coisa com seu irmão, serão vocês quem vão comer formiga, estão entendendo?

— Sim, mamãe.

Neste momento, Adrienne entendeu porque Fabian havia dito que Molly tinha um gênio difícil, apesar de sua aparência maternal. Quando ela voltou, trazia o pequeno Percy nos braços, choroso.

— Desculpe fazê-la segurar o George. Só preciso acalmar o Percy um momento.

— Não há problemas, Molly. Eu adoro crianças. Além disso, não acho que o George vá fazer algo errado, não é, George? — Adrienne brincou com o menino, que lhe sorriu, adorando as caretas que ela fazia para ele.

E foi assim que Sirius a encontrou. No jardim de uma casa modesta, cercada de pessoas simples e fazendo caretas para um bebê de dois meses rir.

— Se perdeu pelo caminho, Black? — riu Gideon quando o cumprimentou. A feição aérea de Sirius não era o que o promotor esperava encontrar. — Algum problema, Sirius?

Sirius riu, encarando o amigo.

— Bem, não sei. Seria problema Riddle saber que a filha dele é grande amiga de sua irmã, promotor?

Gideon também riu.

— Annie não é amiga de Molly. É amiga de Fabian. E eu acho que ele até sabe dessa amizade. Nada escapa daquele homem.

Sirius continuou olhando para Adrienne e Molly.

— Sirius, os...-

— Como ela pode ser filha daquele homem, mas agir...assim? — Sirius falou, interrompendo o que quer que fosse que Gideon iria dizer.

— Assim como? — retorquiu, olhando para as duas mulheres.

— Como se não tivesse sido criada por aquele homem, e sim por uma família normal.

— Olhe só quem fala!

— Meu pai só é um juiz corrupto, Gid. Não um assassino.

Gideon ergueu as sobrancelhas. O tom óbvio de Sirius soou realmente estranho.

— OK. Mas que é diferente, isso é.

— Se você o diz... — Gideon disse, dando de ombros. — Mas, mude de assunto, Fabian está vindo para cá.

— O que tem a ver?

— Ele adora a Annie.

— Black — Fabian cumprimentou.

— Boa noite, Prewett. Desculpe interromper sua festa de aniversário, mas não tinha como esperar até amanhã. E eu tentei ligar, mas...

— Já estou providenciando um telefone, já que o Gid levou o meu embora.

— Era meu, aquele telefone.

— Claro. Assim como o quadro da mamãe — Fabian retrucou, porém sem animosidades. — Houve algum problema, Black?

— Não. Na verdade, a secretária do seu irmão se esqueceu de fazê-lo assinar alguns papéis. E precisava ser hoje.

— Vamos para a cozinha, Sirius.

— Venha comer alguma coisa depois, Black.

— Obrigado.

Sirius entregou os papéis para Gideon, que os assinou rapidamente. Quando olhou para Sirius, sorriu.

— Você está muito pensativo para o meu gosto, Sirius.

— Como assim?

— Nada.

Sirius preferiu não insistir.

— E Lizzy?

— Deitada. Os pés estavam um pouco inchados.

— É para quando?

— De acordo com o Dr. Lupin, em no máximo três semanas.

— Se o Remus falou, então pode preparar o enxoval, Gid. — Sirius guardou os papéis no envelope. — Até mais.

— Não vai comer nada?

— Estou com pressa.

— Está com pressa ou é mesmo um antissocial, Sirius?

Os dois homens olharam para a porta da cozinha, por onde Adrienne havia entrado. George ainda estava em seus braços.

— Olá, Annie. Não havia te visto.

Gideon olhou para Sirius e ergueu as sobrancelhas; Sirius preferiu não notar a feição do amigo. Sorrindo para Adrienne, Gideon deixou-os.

— Pois eu percebi quando você entrou por essa cozinha. Veio para a festa?

— Não. Só vim mesmo trazer esses papéis para o Gideon assinar. Tenho que despachá-los ainda hoje.

— Então você já está indo?

— Sim.

— Que pena. Achei que poderíamos conversar um pouco mais. Tirar impressões estranhas.

— Impressões estranhas? — perguntou Sirius, sem entender.

— Claro. Afinal, quando nos vimos no _pub_, àquela noite, não nos demos muito bem.

— Eu não acho isso.

— Verdade? — Adrianne ergueu as sobrancelhas e mudou a posição de George nos braços. — Vamos ver: primeiro você age um pouco estúpido comigo, depois pede desculpas para em seguida me chamar de filhinha de papai medrosa.

— O que você quer que eu pense de alguém que não tem coragem de subir em uma moto? Uma moto inocente que não faz mal a ninguém!

Adrienne riu.

— E continua do mesmo jeito! Estou começando a pensar que Lily tem razão. Eu deveria seguir o conselho dela.

— Lily te aconselhou sobre mim? — Sirius perguntou, interessado.

— Sim. Ela disse que você não vale à pena.

— Pois é, ela me adora — riu Sirius. Como Adrienne não falou nada, apenas continuou olhando-o, Sirius perguntou: — Mas, então? Vai seguir o conselho dela e desistir de mim?

— Preciso pensar — Adrienne sorriu. — Porém, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber de mim, Sirius.

— O quê?

— Que nós, filhinhas de papai, somos muito mimadas.

— Sério?

— Com certeza. — Adrienne sorriu de lado. — E, por sermos mimadas, somos obstinadas. E não sossegamos enquanto não conseguimos o que queremos.

— Isso quer dizer que...

— Que um dia — Adrienne aproximou-se um pouco mais e tocou Sirius no peito com o dedo indicador — você me dará uma carona de moto.

— Que tal hoje?

— Não. Hoje você tem que trabalhar. — E indicando o envelope que Sirius tinha em mãos, Adrienne virou-se para voltar ao jardim.

Sirius apenas sorriu. E enquanto voltava para seu escritório, percebeu que até que seria interessante entrar nesse jogo de Adrienne Riddle. Talvez isso tudo ainda pudesse lhe render bons frutos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O mês de junho passou muito rápido, assim como julho.

O trabalho no Grupo Riddle estava rendendo a Adrienne um _status _diferente do qual ela imaginava. Ela esperava sim que fosse participar de eventos dos quais o Grupo patrocinava; no entanto, não imaginou que iria representar o Grupo sempre que fosse necessário. Além de ser uma das organizadoras e planejadoras dos eventos e construções filantrópicas da família, sempre que o Grupo Riddle era convidado a participar de algo – mesmo que fosse apenas uma representação simbólica –, Adrienne era quem deveria comparecer. Vez ou outra ela era acompanhada pela mãe, ou até mesmo pelo pai. Contudo, vê-la sozinha em tais eventos era o mais comum.

Essa movimentação social, porém, também lhe rendeu novos contatos, informações e tudo o que era interessante. Conheceu parlamentares, alguns nobres, políticos e pessoas que, embora sem muita importância, pareciam incrivelmente interessantes.

Uma dessas pessoas foi o diretor do principal hospital de Londres, o Saint Mungus. De acordo com o diretor, senhor Sean White, o hospital precisava muito de uma reforma no setor infantil, principalmente no que concernia a área de internação de crianças com doenças graves que passavam praticamente toda a infância ali dentro. Adrienne prometeu que falaria com o pai sobre isso, e até tinha alguma coisa em mente. Apenas quando percebeu que a jovem falava sério que o diretor do hospital deixou-a em paz.

Uma coisa, entretanto, que sempre lhe animava nessas festas, era porque o chefe da promotoria, Rufus Scrimgeour, era convidado. E o que a deixava feliz nisso era que Scrimgeour odiava esse tipo de festa. Logo, mandava alguém no lugar dele.

— O assunto com o doutor estava chato?

Adrienne sorriu. Estava perto da mesa de bebidas, servindo-se.

— Não. Na verdade, o assunto era bem interessante.

— Eu também posso ter assuntos interessantes.

Ela olhou para Sirius que, displicente, girava o copo de uísque que tinha na mão esquerda como se quisesse diluir melhor o gelo.

— Bebendo assim, Black, vai ser difícil você me dar uma carona.

Sirius sorriu.

— Se eu parar de beber, posso te dar uma carona?

— Pode.

— Então temos um problema — ele falou, parecendo estar em um dilema sério. — Se eu parar de beber, posso te dar uma carona, o que renderia a você ao menos quinze minutos de desculpa para me agarrar. Se eu não parar, não te dou essa carona e nem a desculpa que você tanto precisa, mas ao menos não vou estar sóbrio para tanta chatice.

— E o que é tão chato para você, Sirius?

— Essa festa. Tudo isso para inaugurar um orfanato? Não seria melhor inaugurar trazendo as crianças que moram na rua? Tanta comida sendo oferecida para quem pode pagar por ela, e não para quem realmente precisa.

— Você não é do tipo que gosta de política, não é?

— A política eu acho interessante. O que eu não gosto é da hipocrisia que vem junto dela. Então, me desculpe, Annie, mas não será dessa vez que vou lhe dar uma carona.

— Tudo bem. Eu já havia combinado com Rodolphus.

— Lestrange? Ele está aqui?

— Sim. Olhe ele ali.

Sirius olhou para o marido de sua prima Bellatrix e riu.

— Você não acha que ele tem alguma coisa estranha? — ele perguntou.

— Como assim?

— Na testa. Uma protuberância. Não está vendo?

Adrienne apenas sorriu, enquanto Sirius bebericava um pouco de seu uísque. O olhar do rapaz, antes tranquilo, pareceu mudar quando Adrienne tocou-lhe no braço e se aproximou.

— Está vendo aquele homem? — ela disse, apontando discretamente um homem baixo que conversava com uma moça nova demais. — Bom, acho que ele também deve produzir uma pequena protuberância em sua esposa, que fica em casa cuidando dos trigêmeos nascidos há dois anos.

— Você acha?

— Sim. Mas como eles têm uma babá, a protuberância dele é causada pelo motorista.

— Como você sabe de tudo isso?

Ela o olhou, fingindo inocência.

— São coisas que escuto nessas festas. Não fico procurando por mexericos.

— Pensei que você fosse mais certinha.

— E eu pensei que você fosse melhor observador. Afinal, é seu trabalho, não? Observar?

— Depois disso, a única coisa que posso fazer é me retirar. — Depois de beber o resto de seu uísque, Sirius lhe sorriu. — Foi um prazer revê-la, Annie. Imagino que você vá ao chá de Lady Mary Scott.

— Sim. Vou com minha mãe, provavelmente. E você, qual o motivo?

— Convite para Scrimgeour — ele deu de ombros. — Até mais, Annie. E sorte com esse pessoal.

— Não preciso de tanta sorte assim, Sirius. Eu sempre sei o que fazer.

— Imagino que sim.

E com uma piscadela, ele foi embora.

Nesses eventos, era sempre a mesma conversa entre os dois. Adrienne chegou até a pensar que o fato de Sirius não lhe dar carona era proposital; se ele fingir que estava bebendo era realmente para mantê-la afastada. Afinal, uma coisa ela tinha notado: Sirius não bebia nessas festas. Ele somente segurava um copo de uísque que aparentava estar na metade.

Porém, como Adrienne mesmo dissera a ele: filhinhas de papai mimadas nunca descansavam enquanto não conseguiam o que realmente queriam.

E foi em uma tarde de sábado que ela sentiu que sua sorte poderia começar a mudar.

Ela, Maire e Joseph estavam seguindo para a casa de campo da família. Estavam indo somente os três, pois a tensão na casa estava grande. Tom e Alexander haviam acordado muito cedo e estavam trancados no escritório da casa desde então. Um entra e sai de pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas para Adrienne a deixou irritada. Principalmente pelo pai não ter permitido que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Ele nunca permitia.

— Eu não suporto quando ele me trata como incapaz. São os negócios da família! Que mal há em eu saber? — Adrienne falou para a mãe. Entretanto, antes que Envy pudesse responder, a jovem retorquiu: — Quer saber? Eu vou para a casa de campo.

— Isso, querida. É melhor. Chame Maire e Joseph — Envy falou, apaziguadora.

Em poucos minutos, eles estavam na estrada. E logo depois, pararam faltando apenas alguns quilômetros para chegar à casa de campo.

— O que aconteceu? — Maire perguntou quando ouviu um barulho alto e o carro se balançar.

— Acho que um pneu furou — falou Adrienne, estacionando o carro. Quando desceu, viu que realmente um pneu traseiro estava completamente vazio. — Droga.

A moça olhou para os lados, mas não havia nenhum telefone público perto dali.

— O que faremos agora? — perguntou Maire.

— Mamãe, não vai chegar? — Joseph perguntou.

— Já, já, chegaremos querido. Agora, fique quietinho, por favor.

— Eu vi um telefone lá trás — Adrienne falou. — Talvez eu leve menos de dez minutos. Vou ligar para a oficina.

Porém, antes que Adrienne desse mais de dois passos, o som de uma buzina aguda chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela sorriu quando viu quem era.

— Depois dizem que não existe coincidência — ela falou quando Sirius estacionou a moto logo atrás do carro. — Ou você estava me seguindo?

Sirius riu.

— Estou chegando de Kent. Qual o problema?

— O pneu estourou. Eu estava indo até um telefone que vimos na estrada. Vou ligar para a oficina.

— Eles demorariam um tempão para vir até aqui.

— E o que você me sugere? Que _**eu**_troque o pneu?

Sirius a olhou, achando engraçado a reação da moça.

— Embora fosse interessante te ver trocando um pneu, não foi isso que quis dizer. Eu faço isso para você.

— Não, Sirius, não precisa. — Adrienne apressou-se quando viu que ele ia até o porta-malas, onde estava o pneu reserva. — Só me leve até o telefone, por favor.

— Não vai ser dessa vez que vou te dar uma carona, Annie.

— Quer dizer que você prefere trocar um pneu, se sujar todo, do que me dar uma carona até um telefone?

Sirius disfarçou o riso ao vê-la ofendida.

— Bem, se é o que você quer... — ela disse, vencida.

— Vai ser mais rápido, confie em mim.

Ela deu apenas de ombro. Encostando-se no carro, acompanhou os movimentos de Sirius. E, como ele disse, rapidamente o carro já estava pronto para sair.

— Tudo bem, eu admito.

— Admite o quê? — ele perguntou enquanto limpava as mãos na calça, sujando-a.

— Que foi mais rápido ter você trocando o pneu do que ter esperado um mecânico.

Ele sorriu.

— Disponha.

Como Sirius não se despediu, apenas ficou tentando limpar as mãos uma na outra – um serviço vão, na verdade –, Adrienne falou:

— Venha conosco.

— Hã?

— Até a casa de campo da minha família. Lá você poderá se lavar

— Eu não sei, Annie. Sua família pode não gostar.

— Eles não vão estar lá — Adrienne riu, compreendendo erradamente a apreensão de Sirius. — Estaremos apenas minha cunhada, meu sobrinho, eu e você. Por favor, Sirius. É a única maneira de eu conseguir agradecer sua gentileza.

Ele pareceu pensar por apenas alguns segundos.

— Tudo bem. Eu te sigo.

Eles chegaram rapidamente. Tão logo entraram na casa, Adrienne chamou Rose, a responsável pelo local e que comandava os outros funcionários. Deu-lhe instruções para preparar o banho de Sirius e arranjar-lhe roupas.

— Não precisa, Annie. Só quero lavar minhas mãos e o rosto.

— E deixar você sair daqui feito um mendigo? Não, obrigada. Além disso — ela completou, não permitindo que ele retrucasse —, as roupas que ela vai te arrumar são roupas que meu irmão nem usa mais. Logo, não farão falta.

Sem conseguir convencer – além do fato de Rose também estar insistindo e lhe lembrar muito uma mãe que se preocupa com o bem estar do filho —, Sirius fez o que lhe era pedido.

Enquanto isso, Maire sondava a cunhada.

— Ele é bonitão, Annie.

— Você acha?

— Com certeza. Você escolheu bem.

Adrienne riu. Maire notou o leve nervosismo que a cunhada tentava esconder.

— Ele é apenas um amigo, Maire, deixe de ser boba.

— Sim, só um amigo. Logo se nota que você o vê apenas assim. Não está nem um pouco corada e com os olhos brilhando.

— Meus olhos não são faróis para brilharem, sua chata.

Contudo, Maire apenas sorriu em resposta e, notando que Sirius descia os degraus, deixou Adrienne sozinha.

— Boa sorte com seu _amigo_, então, querida — falou a guisa de despedida.

— Então? Arrepende-se de tomar banho? — Adrienne perguntou assim que Sirius entrou na cozinha.

— Eu poderia fazer isso em casa. Mas não queria ofender sua tão insistente hospitalidade.

Ela sorriu, oferecendo-lhe então uma xícara de chá.

— Onde está sua cunhada?

— Na piscina, com Joe.

— Hum... Foi você quem fez o chá?

— Foi. Os empregados chegam apenas amanhã.

— E aquela mulher?

— Rose? Ela vive aqui, cuida de tudo. Não pedi para ela fazer o chá, pois está lavando suas roupas.

— Annie, não precisa disso tudo.

— Quer bolo? — ela perguntou, sem se importar com o que ele dizia. E sem se importar com a resposta, também, colocou a travessa de bolo em cima do balcão da cozinha. — Por que você não bebeu o chá?

Sirius olhou para ela, e em seguida para o chá. Novamente olhou para Adrienne e, depois, para o chá.

— Tem certeza que posso beber isso?

— Já que você não quer, então me dê esse chá! — Ela tentou tirar o chá das mãos dele, porém Sirius ergueu-se da cadeira, não permitindo.

— Pode deixar, eu vou tomá-lo. — Sirius tomou um gole e fez uma leve careta. — Até que não está tão ruim.

— Bobo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Pela primeira vez, o silêncio era constrangedor. Não se parecia em nada com o silêncio que eles ficaram no _pub, _ou quando se encontravam nos eventos que ambos frequentavam. Eles sabiam o motivo do constrangimento. No entanto, admitir, naquele momento, ainda não era uma possibilidade.

— Posso saber o que você estava fazendo em Kent? — Adrienne perguntou.

— Fui até Sevenoaks, visitar um tio.

— Pensei que sua família fosse toda de Londres. — Ela o olhou.

— Não a que presta — Sirius retorquiu, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

— Hum...

— Obrigado pelo chá e pelas roupas, Annie.

— Já está indo? — ela se surpreendeu.

— Está anoitecendo, e eu quero chegar logo em casa.

— Tudo bem.

Ela o acompanhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

— Amanhã eu levo suas roupas.

— Obrigado. Mas não precisava desse trabalho todo, se quer saber.

— Oras, eu tenho que agradecer direito por você ter nos salvado de ficar na estrada por muito tempo, Sirius. Joseph ficaria insuportável se demorássemos a chegar aqui — ela sorriu.

— Certo... Tchau.

— Tchau. E obrigada mais uma vez pelo pneu.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Sem problemas.

E novamente o silêncio. A situação não precisava ser constrangedora. Eles sabiam disso. Sabiam como poderiam evitá-la. Sabiam como melhorá-la.

Mas ainda não aquele dia.

Adrienne esticou-se o bastante para alcançar o rosto de Sirius, dando-lhe um beijo. Não rápido demais, no entanto, sem demorar mais que dois segundos.

— Até mais, Sirius.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Rapidamente alcançou sua moto e saiu dali.

Assim que não o via mais pela pequena estrada de pedras, Adrienne fechou a porta, encostando-se. Então sorriu.

— Sim, apenas um amigo — Maire a surpreendeu.

— E desde quando isso lhe interessa? — respondeu Adrienne, sorrindo abertamente. — Vamos para a piscina, cunhadinha enxerida.

E embora Adrienne tivesse demonstrado o contrário durante toda a tarde de sábado, Sirius Black não lhe saiu da cabeça.

No dia seguinte, Rose lhe entregara a roupa de Sirius. E ela logo fez seus planos.

— Me pergunto por que você não leva amanhã no trabalho dele. Seria uma maneira de ele pensar que você não está com tanta vontade assim.

Já era a segunda vez que Maire falava sobre a decisão da cunhada.

— Lá teremos muitas testemunhas.

— E isso não é bom?

— Não quando eu quero que ele faça alguma coisa. Testemunhas atrapalham na maioria das vezes.

Maire meneou a cabeça. Por alguns segundos, ela olhou a paisagem mudar enquanto se aproximavam da cidade.

— Annie?

— Sim?

— Ele vale mesmo à pena?

Adrienne olhou para Maire com o cenho franzido. As duas eram muito amigas, sempre conversando sobre tudo, trocando confidências... No entanto, Maire nunca se portara como protetora. Esse papel ela deixava para seu marido, Alexander, irmão de Adrienne.

— Acho que sim, Maire — ela respondeu sem segurar um sorriso. — E entendo sua preocupação, mas o que Sirius Black poderia fazer comigo? Me beijar até eu me apaixonar perdidamente?

— Esse é meu medo — Maire murmurou.

— Você sabe algo sobre ele, Maire? — Adrienne retorquiu com preocupação.

Maire, entretanto, não respondeu de imediato. Antes que a cunhada perguntasse novamente, ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não, Annie. Não sei de nada. — Então a olhou. — Sei apenas que ele é um jovem promotor que quer crescer por seu próprio mérito.

Adrienne sorriu, parecendo aliviada. Concentrada em apenas dirigir, não notou a feição da cunhada mudar.

— Então — a moça falou —, isso é algo muito bom. Ele é ganancioso, porém sem ser cego; tem orgulho e princípios. Sabe trocar um pneu como ninguém, mora sozinho, o que demonstra certa independência, e, além de tudo isso, tem seus atributos.

Maire gargalhou com a finalização da cunhada.

— Atributos?

— O que você queria que eu dissesse? — Adrienne perguntou. Olhou para trás e, ao ver que o sobrinho se distraía com a paisagem do lado de fora do carro, completou: — Que ele é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi? Ou o mais... — Ela suspirou, como se não encontrasse palavras para definir.

— O suspiro definiu bem — Maire disse, ainda rindo.

— Ele diz tudo para Alex. — Adrienne apontou o Joseph com a cabeça. — Não quero estragar um possível relacionamento que nem começou ainda.

— Oh, ela está apaixonada.

— Apaixonada, não. Apenas me interessando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mentalmente ele repassou as instruções que recebera de Lily pelo telefone e olhou para o conteúdo da panela. Não estava como ele esperava, porém talvez fosse porque ainda não estivesse devidamente pronto. Talvez, depois de colocar o molho por cima, tudo ficaria bem. O molho!

Correu para a geladeira, retirando uma pequena vasilha que James lhe dera mais cedo – cortesia de Lily – e colocou todo seu conteúdo em outra panela.

— Agora é só esperar — falou, contente com seu possível sucesso. E talvez ele ficaria olhando para o fogão, se não fosse o som da campainha. — Não queimem — exigiu, apontando para o que seria seu jantar.

A surpresa em ver quem estava parada à sua porta foi tanta que ele não falou nada por alguns segundos.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar? — Adrienne perguntou, sorrindo.

— Ah... Claro! Desculpe. Como descobriu onde eu moro?

— Lily.

— Mas pensei que ela tivesse sugerido que eu não valesse à pena.

— Uma coisa que você deve sabe sobre mim, Sirius, é que eu apenas aceito a opinião dos outros quando são parecidas com o que penso.

— Justo — ele sorriu. Fechando a porta, olhou-a; notou que ela tinha um embrulho nas mãos.

— Suas roupas — Adrienne esclareceu. — Achei melhor trazer aqui do que levar na Promotoria.

— Obrigado, Annie. Vou guardá-las, só um momento.

— Tudo bem.

Ela o viu desaparecer por um corredor e aproveitou para olhar melhor o apartamento. O lugar não era pequeno, tinha o tamanho ideal para duas pessoas morarem. Na sala, onde ela estava, haviam dois sofás conservados, uma pequena estante encimada por um rádio novo e um telefone. Não era muito desorganizado. Ao menos, não quando se considerava que naquele apartamento morassem dois homens solteiros.

— O lugar está aprovado? — Sirius perguntou, flagrando-a.

Adrienne sorriu, tentando disfarçar um leve rubor.

— Está sim. E James?

— Na casa de Lily, acho.

— Claro. Ela comentou que eles estavam saindo, quando liguei.

Ela olhou novamente pela sala, com o cenho franzido.

— Algum problema?

— Não sei. Que cheiro é esse?

Xingando alto, Sirius correu até a cozinha. Adrienne seguiu-o. Ela o viu retirar uma pequena panela do fogão.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Macarronada. Ou ao menos tentando. Pode ver essa panela para mim, por favor? — ele apontou com a cabeça a panela maior que ainda estava no fogão.

Adrienne aproximou-se. Pegou a colher grande que estava na pia e tentou mexer o macarrão.

— E _isso _seria o macarrão? — perguntou quando viu que em vez dos fios havia uma bola de massa. — Sabia que ele tem que ser mexido para não grudar, Sirius?

— Eu já tinha ouvido isso em algum lugar — o rapaz resmungou, somente lembrando naquele momento da primeira instrução de Lily.

— O cheiro de queimado era o molho, suponho. Isso aí que você está tentando salvar? — ela perguntou, rindo.

— Pois é...

— Você não tem um livro de receitas?

— Eu não achei que fosse necessário.

— O fato de você ser promotor e ter que praticamente decorar todas as leis, não torna sua memória privilegiada, sabe?

— Seu sarcasmo está devidamente registrado.

— Acho que consegui salvar o macarrão — Adrienne falou, sorrido. — Agora, dê-me esse molho.

— Tem certeza?

— Eu fiz um chá, não fiz?

— O chá é só ferver a água.

— E o macarrão é o quê?

Dando de ombros, Sirius entregou a ela a panela com o molho. Embora o cheiro de queimado tivesse alcançado a sala, o sabor do molho continuava bom. Ela apenas precisou trocar as panelas. Em poucos minutos, o jantar de Sirius estava salvo.

— O cheiro está bom — ele falou, recostado à mesa.

Adrienne o olhou. Percebeu que a mesa esta posta para duas pessoas.

— O James chega para o jantar?

— Não. Ele só come as sobras que guardo na geladeira.

— Imagino então o que ele comeria hoje, se eu não tivesse salvado o dia — ela riu.

— Engraçadinha. Não que você mereça, mas...

Ela o olhou de relance enquanto misturava o molho ao macarrão em uma vasilha diferente. Notou que Sirius retirava do armário da cozinha uma garrafa de vinho. Não era dos mais caros, Adrienne sabia, mas era saboroso. Ótimo para acompanhar massas.

— Imagino que este seja um bom acompanhamento, não? — Sirius perguntou.

— Com certeza, senhor _Sommelier_.

Enquanto ele tratava de abrir a garrafa, Adrienne terminava de mexer o macarrão. Sirius já estava servindo duas taças quando ela colocou a travessa em cima da mesa.

— Um brinde — ele falou, entregando uma das taças para ela. — A Annie, que conseguiu salvar meu jantar.

— Nada mais justo depois de você ter me salvado ontem.

E entre conversas amenas e taças de vinho, as horas passaram sem que ambos notassem. Até lavar a louca, Adrienne ajudou Sirius, que as secava e guardava tudo no armário. Outra garrafa de vinho foi aberta, a qual eles foram tomar na sala, sentados no tapete felpudo – "Presente de um tio", contara Sirius — e recostados no sofá.

Adrienne não sabia se era efeito do vinho, mas ficar ali na casa de Sirius, tomar vinho com ele e rir das histórias que ele contava sobre sua adolescência na casa de pais metidos a nobres, a deixava tão à vontade, que ela cogitou a possibilidade de ficar ali para o resto da noite.

Já Sirius sabia que era o efeito do vinho sua vontade de parar de conversar e beijar Adrienne. A chegada dela em sua casa fora uma surpresa. No entanto, vê-la cozinhando, lavar sua louça e rir com ele, o fazia pensar que ela era uma pessoa normal, não a filha de um assassino. Bem, seus próprios pais não eram exemplos de pessoas...

— Honestamente, não sei como consegui sobreviver a tudo isso — Sirius declarou, como se fosse uma extensão de seus pensamentos, e não da história que acabara de contar sobre o dia em que o pai lhe dera uma surra quando tinha quinze anos.

— Mas seu pai te batia sempre? — Adrienne perguntou, servindo-os com o resto do vinho.

Sirius olhou a taça por alguns segundos antes de responder.

— Não sempre. Apenas quando eu persistia no "não". Por exemplo: "Sirius, você vai se casar com sua prima", ou "Você seguirá a carreira que eu escolher", ou então, "Suas atitudes não condiz com um Black, rapazinho".

Adrienne ficou em silêncio. Como responderia a isso? Um pai que agredia o próprio filho por ele não fazer suas vontades?

— Mas finalmente eu me toquei que havia pessoas nesse mundo que não valem a pena ficar perto da gente. Então, fugi de casa — Sirius falou e ergueu a taça como se brindasse.

— Eu não sei o que faria se meu pai fosse assim.

— Assim como?

— Agressivo. — Adrienne o olhou. — Ele nunca encostou um dedo em mim. É o pai mais carinhoso que alguém poderia ter, sabe?

— Imagino. O que foi? — Sirius perguntou quando Adrienne sorriu, como se lembrasse de algo.

— Meu pai pode não me bater, mas vai me matar por eu ainda não ter voltado para casa.

Ela se levantou. Percebeu que o equilíbrio estava bom, assim como sua coordenação.

— Quer chamar um táxi? — Sirius perguntou, apontando o telefone.

— Não, obrigada. Estou de carro.

— Mas você está em condições de dirigir?

— Estou sim, pode ficar tranquilo.

— Annie, nós bebemos duas garrafas.

— Pode ficar tranquilo que eu estou ótima. Consigo até andar em linha reta, se você conseguir riscar uma no chão.

— Engraçadinha. Eu posso não estar tão sóbrio quanto você, mas estou em minha casa.

Ela deu de ombros. Foi até ao mancebo perto da porta, onde colocara sua bolsa. Ela mesma iria abrir a porta, porém Sirius foi mais rápido.

— Dizem que, se o dono da casa abre a porta e a fecha, o visitante volta.

— Isso é um convite? — Adrienne perguntou, encostando-se ao batente.

— Claro! Afinal, alguém tem que salvar meu jantar, não é?

— Interesseiro! — ela riu, dando-lhe um leve empurrão.

Para não se desequilibrar, Sirius acabou segurando-se em Adrienne e, por consequência, puxou-a um pouco para si. Claro que ele poderia, mais tarde, atribuir essa reação ao vinho que eles tomaram. Mas, naquele momento, ele só queria aproveitar o fato de estar tão próximo de Adrienne e conseguir ver claramente as bochechas da moça corarem um pouco mais forte. E ver como os lábios dela se entreabriam por ela estar respirando mais pesadamente. E também como os olhos dela iam da boca dele para os olhos. E como ele imitava os gestos dela.

Os lábios se encostaram devagar, quase reticentes. Ele ainda não soltara o braço dela, nem a envolvera em um abraço como é comum quando se beija alguém. No entanto o beijo, embora casto, durou tempo suficiente para eles saberem que o vinho não era o maior culpado, talvez apenas a desculpa para que, enfim, tudo isso acontecesse.

Foi Sirius quem interrompeu o beijo. Ele a olhou, e o sorriso com que Adrienne lhe respondeu à pergunta não formulada foi o bastante para impulsioná-lo. Dessa vez, ele a envolveu em seus braços e o beijo não foi nem um pouco casto. Muito pelo contrário. Foi envolvente, cálido, sensual. Tudo o que ele esperava; tudo o que não podia pertencê-lo. Afinal de contas, Adrienne era filha do homem que Sirius investigava; o homem que ele queria preso o mais rápido possível.

Contudo, eles se afastaram somente quando respirar se fez necessário.

— Você ainda vai fechar a porta quando eu sair? — Adrienne perguntou.

— Vou.

— Que bom.

Ela saiu e, do corredor, mandou um beijo para Sirius. E enquanto descia as escadas do prédio, pensou que estar apaixonada não era tão ruim assim.

Já Sirius, recostado na porta fechada de seu apartamento, só tinha uma certeza em sua cabeça: a de que havia bebido demais.

* * *

N/B – Pri: UAU! Que beijo, hein? Quero ver agora como o Sirius vai se safar, kkkk. Amei a aparição da Molly e seus filhos. Ela já era mãezona desde sempre, né? Bom, aguardo o próximo para ver que é que o Riddle está armando com o Hitler. Bjks

N/B - Sonia: "_Meus olhos não são faróis para brilharem..._" - Mas do que é que ela está falando? Se eu desse de cara com esse promotor-mecânico-herói-gostoso-bonitão, os meus olhos virariam os Faróis de Alexandria, isso sim! Minha nossa senhora das pegadas de jeito, o que foi esse beijo? - *respira, Sonia, respira! - Ok, sobre o Riddle, então... Ele está de conluio, e ao mesmo tempo, arrumando para a cabeça de Adolf Hitler, é isso mesmo? Meu pai... - Betinha, Betinha, continua logo isso! Muito bom! Beijos muitos!

N/A: Pois é, finalmente o casal desencantou (e estou querendo muito dizer isso em outra fic minha..hehe)! Não prometo que logo terá capítulo novo, porém farei o possível, uma vez que terei ao menos uma semaninha de tranquilidade de tantos trabalhos.

Espero que todos tenham gostado! Tanto do romance quanto da cabeça maluca do _Hern _Riddle.

Ah, sim. Só uma coisinha: estou agora com um blog. Não é tão movimentado assim, afinal, como disse, meu tempo é um pouco curto. Mas tem coisas que não dá pra ficar só na cabeça da gente, não é? Precisa ir para o papel...ou para a internet. Rsrsrs. Casos vocês queiram me fazer uma visinha por lá, eis o link: http:/ linhasepensamentosdalivia. blogspot. com (espaçado para não dar piti de site que não aceita links. ;-D )

Beijos a todos,

Lívia.


	7. Sim, eu aceito

**Capítulo 06**

"**Sim, eu aceito"**

A pilha de papéis ao lado dela mostrava a quantidade de trabalho que estava tendo àqueles dias. Faturas, projetos e datas passavam por Adrienne o tempo todo a fim de serem aprovados, por isso chegar cedo ao trabalho e sair à noite não era mais uma opção, e sim uma necessidade. Entretanto, a mente de Adrienne não estava presa totalmente no trabalho.

A sensação de que os dias passavam praticamente voando de tão rápidos a fazia pensar que sua vida estava sofrendo um retrocesso. Uma semana havia se passado desde que vira Sirius. Uma semana desde aquele beijo. Angustiava olhar para o telefone e não ouvi-lo tocar; a irritava chegar ao escritório de manhã, após o almoço ou quando saía por alguns instantes e, ao voltar, Sarah não lhe dar nenhum recado. Até mesmo Rodolphus notara seu estado.

Deixando um pouco de lado seu trabalho, Adrienne recostou-se melhor na cadeira e suspirou. Essa semana fora o bastante para fazê-la perceber o que sentia por Sirius. Sabia que não era apenas uma atração física, como havia imaginado antes. Talvez passar o domingo todo com ele tenha sido a melhor maneira de fazê-la perceber que tudo nele lhe era estranhamente familiar e funcionava como ímã. Não que acreditasse em destino ou coisas do gênero, mas se houvesse uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo, ela agarraria com toda força.

Conhecia Sirius há poucos meses e sua convivência com o rapaz limitava-se aos eventos que eles participavam ou as poucas vezes em que se encontraram com amigos. Nos eventos não conversavam muito, uma vez que ela tinha que efetuar seus contatos para o bem do Grupo Riddle. Já Sirius preferia sempre ficar em algum canto, conversando com pessoas que ele não julgava intragáveis, hipócritas e mesquinhas – as que, no conceito dele, eram poucas.

Entretanto, sempre que estavam juntos, se divertiam com ironias dirigidas aos convidados ou sobre a sociedade; raras eram as vezes em que o assunto se aprofundava. Já tinham conversado sobre política ou assuntos econômicos, o que os ligavam para iminência de uma guerra que, ao que tudo indicava, atingiria proporções mundiais. Todavia, a diversão era a chave fundamental de tudo.

Claro, Adrienne também não poderia – e nem conseguiria – negar que a personalidade dele, aparentemente descolado, mas perspicaz e idealista, a atingira em cheio. Havia algo nos olhos de Sirius que parecia hipnotizá-la quando conversavam seriamente. Como se ele quisesse passar para ela todo seu ideal, sua vontade em conseguir alcançar algo grande. Não era arrogância, era algo... diferente.

Com esse pensamento, Adrienne sorriu. Fora essa mesma percepção que a fizera gostar primeiramente de Edgar Bonnes, seu namorado na época da faculdade. Cheio de ideais, vontade de se provar para si e para todos. Com Edgar fora apenas alguns meses. Mas com Sirius, tudo parecia que seria para muito mais tempo. E diagnosticar tudo isso e não receber nenhuma ligação a deixava com vontade de ir, mais uma vez, à casa dele.

Adrienne não era uma mulher insegura, isso era verdade. Porém, pela primeira vez, o receio em ser rejeitada ou de Sirius simplesmente não corresponder aos seus sentimentos a deixava sem saber como agir.

— Com licença, Srta. Riddle? — Sarah havia entrado na sala.

— Oi, Sarah. Algum recado? — a pergunta de Adrienne foi automática. Praguejou-se por isso. Estava começando a parecer uma adolescente.

— Não, senhorita. Eu vim trazer o jornal que havia me pedido.

— Ah, sim, obrigada. E Malfoy, está aqui? Preciso conversar com ele sobre esses valores — completou, apontando para os relatórios em cima de sua mesa.

— Ele chegou cedo, mas saiu. Disse que tinha uma reunião com _Sir _Riddle.

— Certo.

— Assim que ele chegar, aviso à senhorita.

— Obrigada.

— Deseja algo mais? Um café?

— Não, Sarah, obrigada. Pode ir.

— Com licença, senhorita.

Adrienne abriu o jornal, mas não se prendeu muito nas reportagens. Toda semana aparecia a mesma coisa: ataques a Adolf Hitler e seus contatos suspeitos e sua maneira de governar a Alemanha; algumas notas condenando a política inglesa, sua hesitação em tomar logo uma decisão sobre o que estava acontecendo, a guerra que estouraria a qualquer momento... Adrienne estava prestes a fechar o jornal, quando o nome de um repórter chamou-lhe a atenção. Sorriu ao ver a coincidência de, após pensar em Edgar, encontrar uma reportagem escrita por ele.

Sabia que o amigo era jornalista, Lily o dissera, mas não sabia que ele escrevia para o _Daily Mirror. _Leu a reportagem atentamente, mais por ter sido escrita por Edgar do que por real interesse, pois também falava da intragável corrupção de Londres. No entanto, à medida que lia a reportagem, o sorriso de surpresa deu lugar à confusão, que logo cedeu ao despeito.

Na reportagem, Adrienne notou um ataque praticamente direto a seu pai. Ela dizia sobre lordes que se fingiam de nobres e íntegros, mas que na verdade não passavam de bandidos que herdavam tanto o patrimônio quanto as falcatruas de seus mestres.

"_Alguém se lembra de Billy Sanford?"_, dizia a reportagem. _"Bem, todos sabiam do que ele era capaz, tudo o que fez, sua morte incrivelmente suspeita, porém sem provas contundentes. E, claro, todos lembram quem foi o responsável por sua queda, e que, também, era seu braço direito. Eu não vivi nessa época, mas meus pais e avós sim, e digo com toda convicção que tudo só está com novas facetas, porém, a base é a mesma. A única diferença era que Billy Stanford era um homem de negócios. Hoje, seu discípulo é um Cavaleiro da Coroa, Parlamentar e com forte influência na Corte. Só nos resta esperar para que o fim deste _Sir _seja o mesmo que o de Billy. Caso contrário, continuaremos com essa impunidade e corrupção sem tamanhos que só nos fazem sentir mais nojo de tanta hipocrisia social."_

Aborrecida, Adrienne deixou o jornal de lado. Ela também sabia de Billy Stanford, afinal, seu pai trabalhara para ele. Mas Tom Riddle nunca escondera isso de ninguém, ela sabia, assim como a vergonha que sentia por ter tido um chefe daquela maneira. Para seu pai, Billy Stanford era um idiota, um homem que não merecia créditos para nada no que concernia honestidade. Contudo, quando seu pai chegou à Inglaterra, um pequeno forasteiro sem família, Billy fora o único quem lhe dera algo. Uma coisa que Adrienne sabia, pois fora dita da própria boca de seu pai, era que entregar Billy fora difícil para ele. No entanto, ele fizera o certo. Este era o maior orgulho que Adrienne sentia.

Pensando que o idealismo de Edgar estava começando a ficar torto, Adrienne tratou de voltar ao seu trabalho. Já havia perdido tempo demais. Porém, sem conseguir se conter, desejou que Sirius não tivesse o mesmo pensamento errado que muitas pessoas mantinham de Tom Riddle.

XXX

O silêncio no escritório só era interrompido por Hellen, que a cada página virada do relatório em cima da mesa de James, dizia "aqui", mostrando ao detetive onde deveria assinar. E enquanto ela fazia isso, James relanceava Sirius, sentado à sua frente, desenhando alguma coisa em uma folha de rascunho.

Ele notara que o amigo estava aéreo demais nesses dias, porém conseguira se segurar e não o interrogara sobre o que estava acontecendo. Contudo, a última hora que passara com Sirius, no almoço, havia deixado James irritado. Introspecção era uma qualidade que Remus gostava de praticar; Sirius era o oposto, ele expunha logo o que o incomodava e resolvia a situação.

Assim que Hellen mostrou-lhe a última página a ser assinada, James a dispensou. Recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou, olhando para o amigo. Sirius ainda estava muito concentrado em seu desenho informe.

— Então, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou vou ter que trancá-lo em uma das salas lá embaixo, com uma luz na sua cara?

Sirius deu um meio sorriso. Colocou a caneta de lado e amassou a folha, jogando-a no cesto ao lado da mesa de James.

— Eu prefiro esta sala, James. Muito mais vitoriano. Aquele lugar é meio... sei lá, mórbido? — Sirius deu de ombros.

James suspirou mais uma vez. Apoiou-se na mesa, os dedos entrelaçados, e encarou o amigo seriamente.

— Sirius, o que está acontecendo?

— O que não deveria estar acontecendo. — Antes que James mostrasse como estava verdadeiramente frustrado e deixasse a paciência de lado, Sirius continuou: — Eu beijei Adrienne Riddle. E gostei.

James sempre conseguira manter a postura diante de notícias surpreendentes, e os anos, mesmo poucos, de trabalho na Scotland Yard o tornaram uma pessoa incrivelmente controlada. No entanto, não pôde permitir que seu queixo caísse alguns milímetros; mas ele logo se recuperou.

— Como assim? Quando?

— Num domingo. No nosso apartamento. Eu a encontrei no dia anterior, voltando de Kent, e...

— Mas o que ela estava fazendo em nosso apartamento?

— Posso contar?

James apenas respondeu com um gesto para que o amigo prosseguisse.

— Eu estava voltando de Kent no dia anterior. Lembra que eu havia ido até lá para conversar com o Promotor Podmore sobre o Riddle?

— Lembro, seu tio disse que ele poderia ajudar.

— Pois é. Enquanto eu voltava para Londres, vi Annie na estrada, junto da cunhada e do sobrinho. Ela estava com o pneu furado e eu me ofereci para trocar. Como troca de gentilezas, ela me convidou até a casa de campo da família dela para me limpar, e uma vez que só as duas estariam lá, não recusei. No dia seguinte, lá estava ela no nosso apartamento, levando minhas roupas lavadas e buscando as do irmão que havia me emprestado.

— E vocês simplesmente se beijaram?

— Não. Ela me ajudou com o jantar. Bebemos vinho, conversamos, bebemos mais vinho, e quando ela estava indo embora... — Sirius suspirou, cansado, recostando-se na cadeira.

— Você estava bêbado.

— Não. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. — Sirius encarou James. — E o que eu queria.

— Mas você gosta dela? — James perguntou, embora o tom não fosse exatamente de questionamento.

— Eu não sei. — Sirius levantou-se, andando frustrado pela sala. — Quando nos beijamos foi...diferente — concluiu, porém um pouco confuso.

— Como assim "diferente"?

— Eu já saí com garotas suficientes para saber quando um beijo é apenas um beijo, James. Mas com a Adrienne não foi só algo do momento. Quero dizer, eu me sinto atraído por ela. Muito. Só que, quando a beijei, me senti diferente. Minha vontade era... — Sirius hesitou, sem saber como dizer o que vinha à sua mente.

James, em contrapartida, parecia entender o amigo muito bem. E olhando Sirius por mais alguns segundos, analisando-o, não havia outra coisa a ser dita, a não ser o óbvio.

— Sua vontade era continuar a beijá-la, não é? Até se cansar, e então continuar beijando-a.

— Como você sabe? — Sirius perguntou, cansado, sentando-se na cadeira.

— Lily — James falou óbvio, dando de ombros. — É assim que me sinto. E é por isso que vou me casar com ela. Não quero continuar a dizer "até amanhã".

— Mas isso não deveria estar acontecendo, James. É completamente insano! Eu sou o promotor que está fazendo de tudo para colocar o pai dela na cadeia! De preferência junto do filho e de um bando de outros desgraçados!

— Realmente você está numa encruzilhada, companheiro.

— Dessa novidade eu já estou a par — Sirius retorquiu, sarcástico. — Dá para você falar algo construtivo, por favor?

— Sirius, eu... — James pensou por um momento antes de voltar a falar. — Tanto você quanto e eu sabemos que a Adrienne é totalmente diferente do pai. E também percebemos que ela não sabe, da missa, a metade. Pelo visto ela apenas pensa que o pai foi um herdeiro sortudo de um cara mau, e ele nem sequer sabia das atividades ilícitas do Billy Stanford. Muitos pensam assim. Além disso, a Lily a adora.

Frustrado, Sirius colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Droga, acabamos de nos conhecer, como posso me sentir tão envolvido assim por ela?

— A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que se lhe opõe — James deu de ombros.

— Como é?

— Shakespeare. Lily sempre recitava isso para mim antes de namorarmos.

— Até o diabo pode recitar as Escrituras quando lhe convém. — Sirius deu um meio sorriso.

— Se você o diz...

— Me envolver ou não me envolver...

— Eis a questão — completou James, fazendo os dois amigos rirem.

— Com licença, Sr. Potter? — Hellen os interrompeu.

— Sim?

— A Srta. Evans está aqui, posso mandá-la entrar ou...

— Claro que pode!

— Acho melhor eu ir — Sirius falou, levantando-se. — Não quero atrapalhar o casal.

— Você não atrapalha, Sirius.

— Na verdade não quero ver vocês olharem apaixonados um para o outro. Minha cabeça está bagunçada demais para eu ficar tendo estímulo desse jeito.

— Estímulo? — riu James.

— Sabe como é... Ver você e a Lily me faz pensar na Annie.

— Olá, rapazes — Lily os cumprimentou, entrando no escritório do noivo. Foi até James e lhe deu um beijo.

— Vejo vocês depois — Sirius falou, saindo.

Lily acompanhou o movimento do amigo até ele fechar a porta atrás de si. Depois, virou para encarar James.

— É impressão minha ou o Sirius está com uma cara estranha? —perguntou.

— Só se dor de cotovelo causasse isso. — James sorriu, respondendo então à pergunta não formulada de Lily: — Ele está apaixonado.

Lily espantou-se. Olhou para a porta novamente, como se Sirius fosse aparecer ali e dizer: "Pegadinha!".

— Sirius apaixonado? De verdade?

James apenas meneou a cabeça.

— Por quem? Conhecemos?

— Pensei que você fosse mais perceptiva, amor — ele sorriu.

Lily apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, questionando. James respirou fundo antes de responder:

— Sirius está apaixonado por Annie Riddle.

A primeira reação de Lily foi ficar boquiaberta.

— Será que devemos mudá-los de mesa? — perguntou, sentando-se.

— Mudar de... Não — completou James, entendendo a pergunta da noiva. — Deixe os padrinhos onde estão. — E sorriu. — Quero ver como eles vão agir na semana que vem.

— James — Lily ainda insistiu, ao que o noivo riu.

— Se o Sirius foi maluco o bastante para entrar nesse barco, quero ver até onde ele vai. E _como _vai.

Por mais que James tenha dito que gostaria de presenciar a reação de Adrienne e Sirius, sua atenção havia sido totalmente desviada. Afinal de contas, uma semana depois era o dia de seu casamento. Ainda no altar, esperando por Lily, conseguia se preocupar apenas com seu próprio estado de nervos, com suas mãos frias e suadas e com o estranho relógio que, minutos atrás, parecia estar mais veloz que o normal, porém, agora, andava com uma lentidão angustiante.

— E se ela não aparecer? — perguntou pela segunda vez. Sirius sorriu, batendo-lhe de maneira amigável em suas costas.

— E por que ela não viria? Lily te ama, James.

— Eu sei, mas... E se ela se arrependeu?

— Ela não se arrependeu.

— E como você sabe?

— Porque eu a chamei para fugir comigo, mas ela disse que preferia o chinês da padaria.

— Como é?

Sirius rolou os olhos.

— Acalme-se, companheiro. A Lily chegará logo, logo! Ainda faltam cinco minutos para a cerimônia começar.

— Tudo bem, me desculpe.

— Ah, sim, eu te perdoo por estar se casando e me deixando de lado.

James sorriu, ajeitando a roupa pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez.

Os cinco minutos restantes pareceram segundos. No entanto, o tempo que levou para Lily chegar até o altar ao som da tradicional Marcha Nupcial de Wagner não foi sentida por nenhum dos dois. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado; como se apenas os dois fossem importantes naquele momento.

E entre promessas trocadas e olhares que diziam mais que palavras, a cerimônia ocorreu tão belamente quanto apenas um casal apaixonado pode proporcionar.

Foi justamente pela óbvia e compreensiva atenção desviada que nem James ou Lily tiveram condições de notar o que se passava entre Adrienne e Sirius. O que também era bastante óbvio para um simples observador.

Adrienne desviava seu olhar do casal de amigos o tempo todo; no entanto, quando Sirius notava sua atenção, voltava o olhar para Lily, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Já Sirius queria acabar logo com aquilo. Eles pareciam dois adolescentes! E tudo isso chegava a ser ridículo.

Foi apenas na festa que ele conseguiu conversar com Adrienne. No entanto, não tão rápido quanto ele realmente gostaria.

A festa era em um clube localizado nos limites de Hyde Park. Não era um lugar luxuoso, embora muitos acreditassem o contrário. No entanto, era um belo lugar, repleto de verde, um ornamentado e elegante chafariz perto donde os convidados estavam. Tudo o que o prestígio de Richard Potter poderia conseguir. Tudo o que Lily e James mereciam.

Assim que se sentaram à mesa, logo após a valsa dos recém-casados, foi impossível conversar. Eles dividiam a mesa com Peter, Remus, Leah e a filha do casal, Sophie. E a menina sentara-se justamente entre Sirius e Adrienne. E convenhamos que é difícil conversar determinados assuntos com uma criança de três anos – ou quase quatro, como ela adorava argumentar – interferindo. Uma criança que fazia questão de ter a atenção de Sirius para si.

— Tio Sirius, _tô _mudando meu quarto.

— Verdade? Por quê?

— Pra Mandy. Quando ela chegar, quero tudo bonito.

— E quando Mandy chega?

— Depois do meu aniversário. Foi papai que disse.

— E isso nos dá quantos meses, Sophie? — Sirius retorquiu.

Sophie fez uma pequena careta e olhou para os dedos, como se quisesse contar os meses que faltavam para sua irmã chegar. Sem sucesso, olhou para a mãe, pedindo ajuda. Sirius divertiu-se; sempre achava engraçado quando a menina se frustrava por não saber algo, como se fosse o fim do mundo sua ignorância.

— Seis meses, Sirius — Leah respondeu.

— Seis meses? E vocês já escolheram o nome? — Adrienne perguntou, entrando na conversa.

— Foi Sophie quem escolheu, não nós — Leah esclareceu.

— Afinal, ela tem certeza que ganhará uma irmã — completou Remus.

— Mamãe diz que mulher tem sentido. E eu tenho sentido.

— Sexto sentido — Leah respondeu, baixo, ao olhar questionador de Adrienne, que sorriu e perguntou:

— E você vai dividir o quarto com sua irmã, Sophie?

— Vou. Eu e Mandy vamos ser amigas. Muito amigas.

— Isso não é ótimo? — Sirius falou.

Alguns minutos depois Sophie juntou-se com outras crianças, privando-os de seus planos. Tão logo viu a filha dar sossego aos amigos, Remus levantou-se, chamando a esposa para dançar, ao que Leah aceitou prontamente. Peter também se levantou, alegando que precisava cumprimentar um conhecido.

Antes de encarar Sirius, Adrienne ficou olhando para Lily e James, dançando ao meio da pista. Notava-se, ao longe, que para aqueles dois recém-casados nada mais importava àquela noite. Dançar sob as estrelas era a magia que faltava naquele mundo prestes a explodir em uma guerra.

— Parece que, se tentarmos, conseguimos tocar na felicidade deles — falou, finalmente olhando para Sirius, e sorriu. — Será que também alcançaremos essa felicidade?

Não havia malícia em sua pergunta, nem dubiedade quando a formulou em sua mente. Porém, assim que as palavras saíram, ambos perceberam que não poderia ter sido feita referindo-se apenas aos recém-casados. Adrienne preferiu desfazer o mal-entendido.

— Quero dizer... Será que encontraremos alguém do jeito que eles se encontraram?

— Acho que sim. Não somos tão ruins a ponto de sermos isolados do mundo.

— É, acho que não. — Adrienne respondeu ao sorriso de Sirius.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Adrienne achava aquela situação ridícula, assim como Sirius. No entanto, ela não fazia ideia do combate que se passava na cabeça do promotor. Ele não queria, de maneira alguma, resistir ao sentimento que colocava em xeque sua racionalidade; porém, como ele poderia se relacionar com a filha de Tom Riddle? Haveria consequências, talvez ruins demais para ambos. Por outro lado, Sirius queria muito se arriscar. Esta era sua natureza: a de correr riscos.

Sem se conter, soltou um fraco sorriso. O ridículo desaparecera; ele sabia o que queria.

Adrienne, em contrapartida, interpretou mal o riso do rapaz.

— Sabe — falou, virando-se para olhá-lo de frente —, o mundo realmente precisa acabar por que nos beijamos?

Sirius riu, parecendo relaxado.

— Eu não costumo me portar dessa maneira, como se eu fosse um adolescente inexperiente. E a situação está um tanto estranha para mim.

— Se está sendo para você que não se comporta assim, imagina como eu me sinto? Parece que te assediei!

Eles riram. O silêncio que apareceu depois dos risos não durou nem cinco segundos.

— Sirius? — Adrienne o chamou, olhando para o copo de vinho à sua frente.

— O quê?

— Eu realmente gostei quando nos beijamos, sabe?

— Eu também.

Essa resposta deu à moça coragem para encará-lo novamente. E ela estava determinada a se livrar de toda a frustração que aqueles dias lhe foram.

— Então por que você não me ligou?

Sirius suspirou. A primeira resposta que lhe veio foi a de que ele era um idiota. Contudo, por um breve momento, um resquício de razão ainda o dominou.

— Não acho que daríamos certo.

— Por quê? Somos dois adultos, Sirius, e solteiros também! Eu não sou uma bandida e nem você, até onde sei — ela falou, zombeteira. Vira a reticência no olhar de Sirius e não deixaria que ele lhe ocultasse nada, mesmo que fosse para dizer que não sentia por ela um por cento do que ela sentia em relação a ele. Então ficou séria novamente. — Eu não gostei apenas do nosso beijo, eu... — Adrienne respirou fundo, buscando mais coragem. — Eu gostei de você. Eu _gosto _de você.

— Adrienne... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim, por favor.

— Então você não gosta de mim? Não precisa ter pena, Sirius, já sou bem grandinha para compreender e aceitar caso você não goste de mim. Se você quer só amizade, sem problemas, não vou deixá-lo constrangido, persegui-lo ou outra coisa do gênero, mas pelo menos diga alguma coisa!

Diante daquele discurso inflamado, Sirius só poderia fazer uma coisa. Ele a beijou. Aos olhos dos poucos festeiros daquele casamento que estavam olhando a cena ao acaso, aquele fora um beijo comum. Apenas um encostar de lábios suave contínuo a um carinho no rosto da moça. Mas, para Sirius e Adrienne, era mais.

— Quer dizer que você gosta de mim? — ela sussurrou sem fôlego, sorrindo, sentindo o rosto de Sirius ainda próximo ao seu.

— Com certeza.

Ele esperou que ela o olhasse novamente, e então a beijou.

Ficaram um tempo sentados, conversando besteiras, se conhecendo melhor. E sentindo uma elevada animação, dançaram até os pés cansarem para, em seguida, caminharem pelos jardins do clube. Tão logo viu-se longe de olhos curiosos, Adrienne livrou-se do sapato que parecia matar seus pés.

— Eu ainda mato quem inventou esses saltos — reclamou, sentando-se em um banco atrás de alguns arbustos floridos.

Sirius riu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Posso? — perguntou, suas mãos a centímetros dos pés dela.

— Não vai fazer cócegas, vai? — ela perguntou desconfiada, retraindo as pernas em reflexo.

— Não, não vou — ele riu, porém guardando na memória o fraco da moça.

Sirius apoiou os pés dela em suas pernas e em movimentos suaves, porém firmes, iniciou uma massagem que fez Adrienne suspirar agradecida.

— Você não tem problemas nessa região, tem? — ele perguntou, torcendo o nariz como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro desagradável.

Adrienne o olhou, indignada, mas percebeu que era apenas mais uma de suas piadas. Ela percebeu que fazer piadas era uma característica de Sirius; algo natural, o que a princípio parecia destoar daquela aura de idealismo posto em prática na Promotoria. No entanto, tornar a vida mais alegre e colorida não era algo ruim. Não era mesmo.

E a cada sorriso, a cada olhar brilhante que ela lhe dava, Sirius percebia que aquela mulher ao seu lado em nada parecia o pai. Talvez James estivesse certo, afinal. Annie poderia ser filha de Tom Riddle, mas aquela aura negra de maldades coubera apenas ao irmão da moça, Alexander. Talvez, ao fim de tudo, não fora ruim se apaixonar por Adrienne Riddle.

XXX

Já passava da meia noite quando o telefone do escritório da casa de Tom Riddle tocou. O homem não esperou o segundo toque para atendê-lo. Apenas algumas pessoas possuíam aquele número, tão privado quanto sua real contabilidade administrada por Lucius Malfoy.

Era normal o patriarca estar acordado àquela hora, pois era apenas nesses momentos, a última hora antes da madrugada, que poderia relaxar-se devidamente, sem homens para dar ordens, sem neto para lhe fazer barulho ou filho para controlar. A única pessoa que lhe fazia falta era Envy, mas, como era costume, a esposa fora dormir cedo. Sempre tinha muito trabalho naquela casa, e Envy fazia de tudo para que nada saísse errado.

— Sim — Tom Riddle disse.

— Desculpe ligar a essa hora, Lorde Riddle — desculpou-se a voz do outro lado. Tom a reconheceu prontamente. Era uma voz inconfundível; um tom que lhe provocaria engulhos, se o homem não lhe fosse tão fiel e necessário. — Mas, eu acho que o senhor gostaria de saber que sua filha está se envolvendo com o Promotor Black.

Tom saiu da posição relaxada em que estava na poltrona, ficando totalmente ereto.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou.

— Absoluta, senhor, caso contrário não teria ligado.

— Claro. — Tom pensou por alguns segundos antes de continuar: — A partir de hoje, você os vigiará sempre. Fique atento. Talvez este promotorzinho esteja apenas querendo galgar alguns degraus. Se for isso, o problema será resolvido facilmente.

— Não acho que seja isso, senhor.

— Então, teremos que encontrar uma maneira de tirá-lo de perto de Annie. Não importa. Vigie-os, por enquanto.

Tom desligou o telefone, não esperando uma resposta do homem do outro lado da linha. Levantou-se da poltrona e foi até o aparador ao canto do escritório. Sobre ele haviam vários porta-retratos. Ele pegou um que tinha uma foto de Adrienne, a qual fora tirada semanas antes de ela viajar com alguns amigos pela Europa. Tom olhou para aquela foto durante bons minutos para somente depois recolocá-la em seu lugar.

— Não me desaponte, Adrienne Riddle. Não me desaponte.

* * *

_NB Sonia: Primeiro- quase tive uma síncope com o título! *apertando três dedinhos no peito* Viixi! Ainda bem que era o James que estava casando! Segundo- Massagem nos pés? AQUELE HOMEM FAZ MASSAGEM NOS PÉS? Ai, pelas barbas do Azul!... Finalmente: Eu estava com uma saudade E N O R M E de sua fic, menina! Muito bom ler tua história novamente! Não nos deixe mais, ok? Beijos, beijos, beijos! ATUALIZA LOGO! Excelente capítulo!_

_NB Priscila: Nossa, que saudade dessa história! Ver novamente esses personagens e suas vidas se desenrolando é muito bom. Espero que não demore muito pro próximo capítulo. Quero saber o que o Tom vai aprontar. Não deixe ele machucar o Sirius, ok! Beijos querida. Parabéns._

**N/A: **E eu também estava com saudades dessa fic! Confesso que ficar sete meses sem atualizá-la já estava me dando ojeriza. No entanto, o ano passado foi muito conturbado para mim – trabalhando em dois lugares, sendo que um me exigia até quando estava em minhas horas de folga. E por esta fic me pedir concentração e cuidado em escrever, eu acabei ficando apenas com _Lembranças de Uma Vida_, que é uma história mais light.

No entanto, cá estamos novamente!

Prometo não deixá-la de lado por tanto tempo. Porém, com minha rotina de estudar para concursos totalmente a mil, não prometo muita regularidade.

A quem não desistiu de mim: muito obrigada!

Um beijo super especial para minhas queridas betas **Sônia Sag **e **Priscila Louredo.**

Um beijo para todos.

Lívia.


	8. Apenas ciúme

_**Capítulo 07**_

_**Apenas Ciúme **_

Joseph parecia incrivelmente determinado em não deixar sair de sua boca um som que fosse, embora as lágrimas, antes abundantes, marcassem seu rosto. Maire não sabia se olhava para o filho com aflição ou com admiração. Como mãe, a aflição estava vencendo naquele momento. Portanto, assim que Remus apareceu, Maire teve que se segurar para não enchê-lo de perguntas.

— Como está o braço dele? — perguntou, apenas, quando o médico estava a poucos passos.

— Não foi uma fratura grave, Sra. Riddle. Não precisa se preocupar — Remus disse. — Além disso, o osso não saiu do lugar, então precisamos apenas imobilizar o braço de Joseph que tudo ficará bem em poucas semanas.

— Vai precisar engessar? — o menino perguntou, não gostando muito do que aquelas palavras significavam.

— Vai passar rápido, você vai ver — Remus disse. Chamou uma enfermeira para ajudá-lo. — Além disso, é legal escrever no gesso. Você pode personalizá-lo, deixando de um jeito bem legal. O que acha, hã? Gosta de desenhar, Joseph?

— Gosto — o menino disse ainda tímido.

— E o que você desenha? Tem algo em especial que goste? — Remus continuou. Sabia que distrair a criança para o que estava fazendo seria a melhor opção.

— Eu gosto do Peter Pan.

— Peter Pan? Minha filha adora a Wendy. Acha ela muito esperta.

— Eu não gosto da Wendy — Joseph falou, fazendo uma careta. — Ela não tem graça. Mas o Peter Pan voa. E luta com o Capitão Gancho e é amigo dos índios. Eu queria voar igual o Peter Pan. — Ao dizer isto, Joseph olhou tristemente para o braço.

— Era isso que estava fazendo quando quebrou o braço?

— Eu pulei da árvore. Não sabia que machucaria. Eu estava com pensamentos bons.

— Não duvido de você — Remus retorquiu, sorrindo. — Mas você se esqueceu de um detalhe: o pó mágico da Fada Sininho.

— Eu sabia que tinha coisa errada.

A feição brava de Joseph foi o bastante para Maire esquecer-se da aflição. E também da admiração pela coragem do filho. Na verdade, estava mais concentrada em conversar com a cunhada Adrienne sobre o castigo que daria ao filho por pular de uma árvore. Ela havia levado Maire e Joseph ao hospital, uma vez que Alexander estava jogando cartas na casa de Evan Rosier (ao menos fora o que o marido dissera ao sair) e o pai em uma reunião de negócios na casa de um parlamentar.

— Ele tem sorte que não quebrou o pescoço — disse entre irritada e cansada. — Não sei de onde ele tira tanta energia, se quer saber, Annie.

— Não exagere, Maire. Joe é igual a qualquer menino. Eles têm energia sobrando, você sabe. Parece que são ligados na tomada durante a noite.

— Você fica assim por que não é seu filho! — Maire continuou. — Quero ver quando tiver o seu, se não vai ficar de cabelos brancos. Olhe só os meus!

— Eu não pretendo ter o meu tão cedo, se quer saber. Então, sua praga terá que esperar.

— Falando em filhos, isso me lembra de uma coisa: Sirius Black.

As bochechas de Adrienne coraram.

— O que Sirius tem a ver com filhos?

— Vocês estão juntos, não estão?

— Como você sabe disso?

— Você está mais alegre. Não que costume andar taciturna por aí. Mas percebi que está cantando mais em seu quarto. Além, claro, você ter voltado bem tarde da casa dele, àquela vez que levou suas roupas.

Adrienne sorriu.

— Mais alguém notou?

— Sua mãe. Ela me perguntou ontem se eu sabia de algo, mas preferi não dizer nada. Falei que conversaria com você. O problema será quando seu pai e Alex souberem.

— Por quê?

— Eles podem pensar que o Black está se aproveitando.

— Ah, mas isso seria uma bobeira sem tamanhos. — Adrienne sorriu, admirada. — O Sirius nunca faria isso.

— E você o conhece bem o bastante para ter tanta certeza?

— Claro que tenho. Além disso, o fato de estarmos juntos não quer dizer que vamos nos casar mês que vem. Ou que ele quer se aproveitar do _status _da nossa família.

— Eu tomaria cuidado, Annie.

Adrienne não gostou muito do comentário de Maire, porém sabia que ela dizia isso por carinho e preocupação. Então, preferiu mudar de assunto depois de um tempo.

— Esse hospital está precisando de reformas.

— É só nesta ala — disse Maire. — Percebeu como todo o hospital está novo? Somente na ala infantil que a situação está pior. Mas não é tão ruim, assim. Eu colocaria mais adesivos nas paredes, tiraria esses que estão desbotados.

Elas estavam em uma área infantil conjunta, onde eram feitos os cuidados dos pacientes sem estado grave – como Joseph, que só precisava de um gesso para poder ir embora. Ao fundo da enorme sala podia ser visto uma pequena estante colorida, onde havia livros infantis. Ao lado da estante, uma mesa pequena com peças de montar. Tudo para distrair as crianças que esperavam tratamento.

Adrienne murmurou um "já volto" para a cunhada e começou a andar pelo local. Ao lado da área comum, havia uma sala fechada não muito grande, mas que caberia cerca de cinquenta crianças. Nela, a concentração de brinquedos era maior, e tinha três estantes de livros infantis. Ali havia crianças de roupas de hospital e enfermeiras que cuidavam delas.

— Precisa de algo, senhora?

Adrienne olhou para uma enfermeira que parara ao seu lado. Pela idade, deveria ter cerca de cinquenta anos.

— Na verdade, estou apenas curiosa. Que lugar é este? — perguntou, apontando para o interior da sala.

— É onde ficam as crianças que estão internadas e que não têm previsão de alta. É tudo o que elas têm para se distrair.

— E não tem chance de melhorar esse espaço para elas?

— Um hospital tem contas, senhora. Não acho que comprar brinquedos ou livros esteja na lista de prioridades do diretor.

— Uma pena...

— Por que a senhora não faz uma boa ação? Ou vem trabalhar de voluntária? — falou a enfermeira com um sorriso que Adrienne sabia não ser por simpatia. Sem esperar resposta, a mulher entrou na sala e foi conversar com uma colega de trabalho.

Adrienne ainda ficou olhando as crianças brincando por alguns minutos, até que decidiu voltar. Uma ideia já começava a ser formulada em sua mente.

Porém, essa ideia foi colocada de lado tão logo deixou Maire e Joseph em casa. Seus planos para aquela tarde de domingo eram outros. Chegou à casa de Sirius o mais rápido que conseguiu. Ele a atendeu mal Adrienne baixou a mão depois de bater três vezes na porta.

— Demorou — ele comentou enquanto a ajudava a retirar o casaco.

— Tive que levar meu sobrinho ao hospital. Ele quebrou o braço, tentando bancar o Peter Pan.

— Peter Pan?

— Um personagem de livro infantil — Adrienne respondeu, olhando-o. — Basicamente, um menino que voa e luta com piratas.

— Mas ele já está bem?

— Está bem sim, não foi nada grave. Foi o Remus quem cuidou dele. Ele tem muito jeito com crianças...

— Deve ser por isso que ele é pediatra, não acha?

— Engraçadinho. O que foi? — Adrienne perguntou quando Sirius a olhou com os braços cruzados.

— Só constatando um fato.

— Qual?

— Que mesmo te vendo ontem, estou sentindo uma imensa saudade.

Embora Adrienne quisesse ter dito que também sentiu saudades, só teve tempo de sorrir em resposta antes de ser beijada.

Mais tarde, sentada no sofá com a cabeça de Sirius em seu colo e sobre uma almofada, Adrienne lembrou-se da ideia que tivera no hospital.

— Sirius, a Leah já foi professora, não foi?

— Foi, mas ela não leciona desde que Sophie nasceu. Por quê?

— Nada de mais, por enquanto. Ela tem interesse em voltar a lecionar?

— Não sei. Ela nunca falou sobre isso.

— Certo...

— O que você está tramando, Senhorita Adrienne? — Sirius perguntou, levantando-se.

— Eu tive umas ideias, quando estive no Saint Mungus.

— Que tipo de ideias?

Adrienne hesitou por alguns instantes. Por fim, resolver falar.

— Não é nada certo, então essa conversa não poderá sair daqui.

— Como você quiser.

— Quando estive no hospital, percebi que a ala infantil não tem seu devido cuidado. O hospital foi reformado há pouco tempo, dá para notar logo que se entra. Mas na ala infantil, principalmente onde ficam as crianças que não têm previsão de sair de lá, não recebem todo o cuidado que precisam. Os papéis de paredes são apagados, alguns até rasgados, e os brinquedos não são o bastante. Não notei se os livros são bons ou atuais, ou simplesmente estão inteiros. Mas apenas duas crianças pareciam se interessar, o que acho um crime. Então, pensei em verificar as finanças do Grupo, dar essa ideia ao meu pai e, quem sabe, reformar a ala infantil do hospital? Uma vez que aquelas crianças ficam o tempo todo naquele lugar, poderia mudar um pouco o ambiente, deixar menos hospitalar, entende?

Sirius ficou admirado ao ver como os olhos de Adrienne brilhavam enquanto ela contava de sua ideia. Eram nesses momentos que ele se esquecia completamente de quem ela era filha.

— E onde a Leah entra nessa história?

— Bom, talvez o nome dela tenha surgido, porque eu havia visto o Remus e lembrei que ela dava aulas. E penso que, como professora, ela seria ideal para dar mais vida e cultura àquelas crianças. Teria um pouco de burocracia nisso tudo, porém acho que consigo dar um jeito. Mas, o que você acha? Muito absurda, minha ideia?

— Não acho que seja. Na verdade, algo me diz que a Leah vai adorar sua ideia tanto quanto você.

— Você acha?

— Praticamente certeza. — Como Adrienne pareceu hesitante, Sirius perguntou: — Não confia no meu julgamento?

— Não é isso, é que — ela começou, mas logo foi interrompida.

— Você não confia em meu julgamento! Isso é um ultraje, sabia? — ele retorquiu, fazendo drama excessivo. Adrienne riu.

— Não seja bobo.

— Não confia no meu julgamento e ainda me chama de bobo... Eu não mereço isso.

— Meu Deus, quanto drama!

— Drama? Drama? Você quer ver drama, Annie?

— Não, obrigada — ela disse. Embora sorrisse, ver Sirius se aproximar com uma expressão que demonstrava perigo fez Adrienne sentir algo frio se alojar em seu estômago. Mas a sensação não era ruim. Não era mesmo. — O que você vai fazer?

— Fazer você acreditar em meu julgamento — ele disse, segurando os pulsos dela de um jeito firme, porém delicado. Adrienne já se encolhia como podia contra o sofá enquanto Sirius parecia crescer para cima dela, como os predadores fazem antes de finalmente subjugar sua caça. — E você não deveria gracejar com alguém que conhece seu ponto fraco.

— Eu não tenho ponto fraco.

— Não? Por acaso não são os seus sapatos jogado ao lado do sofá?

— Você não se atreveria!

— Não preciso ir tão longe. — Com apenas uma mão, prendeu os dois pulsos de Adrienne. — Consegui achar uma brecha em sua camiseta, perto de sua barriga.

O ataque de cócegas começou antes que Adrienne conseguisse gritar "Não!". Depois do que pareceram décadas de apelos para ele parar, misto às risos descontrolados, ela finalmente conseguiu soltar-se de Sirius e tirar as mãos dele de seu corpo. Ofegante, sentiu ganas de atacá-lo da mesma maneira enquanto via seu sorriso vitorioso. Porém, logo a noção da posição em que estavam fez toda a vontade de se vingar ir embora.

As mãos de Sirius estavam entrelaçada às de Adrienne, acima da cabeça da moça e apoiadas no braço do sofá, enquanto uma perna de Sirius apoiava-lhe o peso do corpo no chão, mas a outra terminara entre as de Adrienne, permitindo uma intimidade que eles ainda não haviam experimentado ou simplesmente permitido. Os sorrisos sumiram do rosto, e o corpo de ambos foi tomado de uma tensão que fazia a pele se arrepiar. Eles sabiam o que poderia acontecer se não acabassem com aquilo. Um mês ainda não era o bastante em um relacionamento para darem um passo tão sério. Eles sabiam disso. Mas tente dizer algo assim quando o corpo não condiz com a razão!

Foi o som estridente do telefone que os tirou daquele torpor.

Sirius levantou-se rapidamente e foi atendê-lo, enquanto Adrienne se recompunha.

— Sim? Quem fala? Ah, oi, James, não reconheci sua voz. Minha voz não está estranha. Deixe de ser enxerido! Não é da sua conta! E o que o Pete queria? Sério? Legal... A Lily vai? Sim, eu estava pensando nisso, mas como a ela não vai... Nos encontramos lá, então. Tchau. Eu só não te respondo como deve, porque tenho respeito pela Sra. Potter, e não estou falando da Lily.

Adrienne conseguiu ouvir uma risada alta enquanto Sirius desligava o telefone.

— O James estava te convidando para algo? — ela perguntou, levantando-se.

— Estava. O Peter finalmente se mudou para uma casa nova, então nos chamou para ir lá hoje.

— E pelo que eu entendi, é uma festa de meninos?

— Sim.

— E a que horas o Clube do Bolinha vai se reunir?

— O James disse que vai daqui uma hora.

— Trocada por um bando de homens. Me pergunto onde está a novidade.

— Ei, não é um bando de homens qualquer! É um bando de homens do mais alto escalão!

— Imagino...

Adrienne foi até o mancebo, pegando seu casaco. Com o fim do ano, as temperaturas já não estavam tão agradáveis assim.

— Nos vemos amanhã? — Sirius perguntou antes de abrir a porta para ela.

— Não sei. Estou saindo muito tarde do escritório.

— Sabia que há muito tempo não há mais escravidão?

— Ouvi algo a respeito.

— Você me liga, se não sair tarde?

— Ligo.

Assim que se beijaram, a tensão de minutos atrás voltou. Sirius interrompeu o beijo, pensando que talvez não conseguisse se segurar daquela vez.

— Boa noite, Annie.

— Boa noite.

Assim que fechou a porta, Sirius foi para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho urgente. E Adrienne, enquanto descia os três lances de escada do pequeno prédio, perguntou-se de onde estava vindo aquela onda de sentimentos e sensações tão rapidamente.

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Adrienne trabalhava o mínimo que podia, a fim de dividir seu tempo com Sirius. Porém, vê-lo durante a semana tornou-se raro – no máximo uma reunião com os amigos em algum pub –, então era comum passar os sábados e domingos com ele. O que tomava tanto seu tempo era a determinação em colocar em prática sua ideia de reforma na Ala Infantil do Hospital Saint Mungus. E isso lhe demandava tanto tempo, porque ainda havia outros trabalhos que necessitavam de sua atenção.

— Com licença, Adrienne?

— Entre, Rodolphus.

— Já está pronta?

— Quase. Só preciso pegar esses papéis aqui e... Pronto. Podemos ir.

— Você parece bem atarefada — Rodolphus falou enquanto desciam as escadas para o hall.

— É minha mania em fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. — Ela sorriu. — Eu te falei sobre a reforma que quero fazer no hospital, não disse?

— Sim.

— Eu não fazia ideia que havia tanta burocracia para isso. Pelo que percebo é mais fácil colocar alguém estranho lá dentro para tomar conta quando tudo estiver terminado do que iniciar a obra. Às vezes, penso que eles são bem reticentes para quem não poderia fazer o que pretendo sem ajuda de terceiros. Como alguém com orgulho, mas sem motivos.

— Você irá conseguir.

— Eu sei — Adrienne disse, orgulhosa. — Porém, a dificuldade é muita.

Concentrada na conversa com Rodolphus, Adrienne colidiu com alguém assim que colocou o pé para fora do prédio.

— Desculpe! — ela e o homem falaram ao mesmo tempo. Adrienne continuou. — Estava distraída e... Edgar?

— Oh, meu Deus, Annie! Há quanto tempo não a vejo! — Edgar Bonnes abriu seu enorme sorriso e abraçou a amiga. — Trabalhando na empresa de seu pai?

— Pois é... — Adrienne sorriu. — E você está em um jornal, como sempre quis na faculdade.

— Não é o maior periódico do país, mas está bom para o começo.

— Desculpe interromper, Srta. Riddle, mas precisamos ir — Rodolphus falou. Adrienne não entendeu a formalidade dele, porém acatou.

— Eu te ligo para conversarmos mais — disse. — Não se esconda em um jornal, Edgar. E espero o seu convite de casamento!

— Pode deixar que eu te mando.

Adrienne deu um beijo no amigo e foi em direção ao carro. Não notou o olhar que tanto Edgar quanto Rodolphus dirigiram um para o outro. Um olhar nada amistoso.

— Você é amiga de Bonnes? — Rodolphus perguntou mais tarde a Adrienne, quando voltaram ao escritório.

— Sim, desde a faculdade.

— Você não lê os artigos dele com frequência, imagino.

— Na verdade, leio.

— Então não deveria abraçar tão efusivamente um jornalista que iniciou uma campanha contra seu pai, Srta. Riddle.

Adrienne não gostou da reprimenda nem do tom de Rodolphus. Sua feição mudou de educada para algo que Rodolphus via frequentemente quando estava com Lord Riddle.

— Quem eu abraço ou quem é meu amigo não é da sua conta, Sr. Lestrange. Atenha-se a aconselhar-me em assuntos profissionais, que é o motivo de você estar aqui.

— Perdoe meu atrevimento, senhorita — Rodolphus disse polidamente.

— Está perdoado. Agora, com licença, pois tenho trabalho a ser feito. — E sem esperar resposta, Adrienne entrou em sua sala.

Assim que entrou em sua sala, praticamente jogou-se na poltrona e suspirou. Não gostava de ser fria com as pessoas ou impor-lhes, mas havia momentos em que apenas assim conseguiria o respeito que se achava merecedora. Ela era Adrienne Riddle, filha do fundador e dono do Grupo Riddle, não uma administradora qualquer. Estudara para ocupar um lugar no Grupo e não estava ali apenas por ser a filha de Tom Riddle. Não aceitaria reprimendas de um subalterno.

Porém, a reprimenda de Rodolphus tinha fundamento, ela sabia. Ao rever Edgar, lembrara-se apenas do quanto gostava do amigo, não do que ele estava frequentemente escrevendo do _Daily Mirror. _As indiretas a seu pai continuavam, dizendo que Tom Riddle era corrupto, e Adrienne gostaria muito de falar com Edgar para saber o motivo de ele escrever essas coisas. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto Tom tentava ajudar o máximo possível aquela cidade. Ela era a diretora da Fundação Social do Grupo Riddle, portanto, seus fundamentos e defesas deveriam ser ouvidos por Edgar.

Decidiu-se, então, que cedo ou tarde tinha que conversar com ele. Contudo, com o passar das semanas, nas quais Adrienne não conseguia tempo nem para si mesma, a conversa com Edgar foi sendo adiada. Ela nem soube como conseguiu tempo para ir sozinha ao centro da cidade a fim de fazer as compras para o fim de ano.

Com uma lista à mão, saiu à procura dos presentes de sua família e dos amigos mais chegados. Encontrou a enorme locomotiva vermelha e preta que Joseph tanto queria, assim como o raro perfume Chanel para Maire. Além, claro, da exclusiva camiseta da seleção inglesa de futebol que Sirius desejava há tanto tempo.

Cansada e cheia de sacolas na mão – a locomotiva de Joseph seria entregue em sua casa –, decidiu parar em uma sorveteria. Assim que se sentou, avistou a família Lupin. Acenando, convidou-os a se sentarem.

— Leah, você está com uma barriga linda! — Adrienne falou quando viu a amiga.

— Obrigada — Leah disse, sentando-se. — E essa enormidade é de apenas cinco meses. Me pergunto quando Amanda estiver para nascer, como estarei. — A convicção de Sophie de que ganharia uma irmã era tanta, que se tornara comum referir-se ao bebê como "Amanda" – embora os pais preferissem tons neutros na hora do enxoval. Todos os amigos de Remus e Leah se perguntavam o que Sophie faria se nascesse um menino.

— Continuará linda — Remus falou em resposta. Leah fez um carinho no rosto do marido em resposta.

— Está cheia de sacolas, eu vejo — disse.

— Alguns presentes.

— Tem pra mim também? — Sophie perguntou e ergueu-se na cadeira, como querendo ver as sacolas das quais a mãe falava.

— Sophie, Adrienne não tem que lhe comprar presentes. — A censura do pai foi o bastante para fazer a menina murchar no assento.

— Eu não tenho mesmo — Adrienne continuou. — Mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha comprado, afinal, somos amigas, não somos Sophie?

A menina sorriu, embora tímida por não querer levar outra reprimenda do pai.

— Você e o Sirius mimam demais essa menina — Leah disse.

Depois de ter contado a novidade a Leah sobre a reforma no hospital Saint Mungus, era comum ela e Adrienne marcarem encontros para discutirem algumas ideias, os quais sempre ocorriam na casa dos Lupin. Adrienne entrava com o dinheiro e a infraestrutura, enquanto Leah vinha com as brilhantes ideias que uma ótima professora costuma ter.

Leah se preocupara a princípio, também. Como estava no início da gravidez, imaginou que seria complicado conciliar o trabalho no hospital com a chegada de Amanda. Mas Adrienne a acalmara, dizendo que a reforma demoraria ainda alguns meses para iniciar, o que daria tempo de sobra.

Uma vez que as visitas à Leah eram nos fins de semana por ter maior tempo, Adrienne levava Sirius à tira-colo. No começo, Sophie na gostara muito da presença dela em sua casa, ainda mais tomando sua mãe por tanto tempo. Porém, ao perceber a reticência da menina, Adrienne já tratara de conquistá-la de todas as maneiras. Presentes e "conversas de mulher" eram as preferidas da menina de quase quatro anos. O que conquistara Sophie de vez fora o conjunto de lápis de cor próprios para pintar que ganhara. Desde então, Adrienne transformara-se na "tia Annie". Já o papel de Sirius em mimar a menina era que ele a ajudava a aproveitar os presentes.

Adrienne esperou que Remus desse dinheiro a Sophie, a fim de que comprasse um sorvete, antes de se defender:

— Não é questão de mimo — sorriu. — Há quem mereça presentes, há quem mereça sorrisos. Sophie merece ambos.

— Você está criando um monstro, isso sim — Remus retorquiu.

— Mais um para a coleção. É assim que faço com Joseph, meu sobrinho. Embora ele tenha se tornado muito exigente.

— Me pergunto quando vier seus filhos — Leah falou. — Aposto que você não fará nada disso.

— Será que não? — Adrienne riu. — Talvez eu seja pior.

— Uma mãe que gosta de mimar e um pai totalmente desorientado. Você e o Sirius fazem um excelente par.

Adrienne sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ouvir o que Remus dissera. Notando, Leah olhou para o marido, censurando-o.

— Você está sendo muito rápido em nos casar, Remus. Lembre-se que estamos juntos há pouco tempo.

— Eu soube que me casaria com Leah tão logo a vi. E vocês estão juntos há...dois meses?

— Três e meio. Portanto, muito cedo para um casamento.

— Quem vai casar? — Sophie perguntou enquanto colocava sua enorme taça de sorvete em cima da mesa.

— Ninguém — Adrienne falou. — Mas falando em planos... Leah, já é quase certo que começaremos a reforma no Saint Mungus após o ano novo.

— Ah, que ótimo! Eu preciso entregar aquela lista de livros e brinquedos que você me pediu. Pretendo pesquisar nas livrarias e bibliotecas logo. Quanto tempo vai durar a reforma?

— De acordo com a construtora, de três a quatro meses. Há muita coisa a ser feita e refeita.

— Será que não exageramos, Annie? Até hoje não me esqueci da cara que o diretor do hospital fez. Ele parecia que nos internaria na ala de malucos!

— Ele só não esperava que daria certo — Remus interviu. — Faz tempo que não aparece um benfeitor para o hospital com tanto interesse.

— Mas com o projeto já quase iniciado, nossas reuniões podem diminuir. Não preciso mais te tomar nos momentos de folga do Remus ou te tirar de Sophie.

Com enorme esforço, que fez os olhos de Sophie encherem-se de lágrimas devido à quantidade e a temperatura, ela engoliu de uma vez toda a enorme colherada de sorvete que havia acabado de colocar na boca.

— Mas eu gosto das visitas, tia Annie! Já _tá _normal dividir a mamãe. E eu gosto quando o tio Sirius vai. Ele é divertido.

Sophie abriu a boca, intentando dizer algo mais, porém preferiu enfiar uma generosa colher de sorvete na boca. Remus e Leah, conhecendo a filha, ficaram curiosos, mas não a incitaram. Se Sophie, que sempre gostava de dar sua opinião para tudo preferia ficar calada, então era melhor assim. Mas Adrienne, não conhecendo a menina como os pais, perguntou:

— O que foi, Sophie? — A menina olhou para os pais de esguelha e nada disse. Adrienne insistiu. — Pode dizer, não tenha medo.

— Bem... — Sophie começou, ainda preocupada com o que os pais diriam sobre o que estava pensando. Ela respirou fundo e falou, de uma vez: — Eu também gosto dos seus presentes.

A reprimenda estava pronta na boca dos pais de Sophie, mas Adrienne apenas riu, lembrando-se do que Remus lhe dissera, minutos antes. Ela estava criando um monstro.

Com a chegada das festas de Fim de Ano, o trabalho de Adrienne diminuiu no escritório. Isso permitiu-lhe sair mais cedo em alguns dias e, com uma adorável coincidência, Sirius também via-se livre tão logo seu horário na Promotoria vencia. Com isso, eles tinham mais tempo para ficarem juntos. E embora escurecesse mais rapidamente e o frio começasse a se tornar demasiado, andar pelo parque ao centro de Londres ainda era o programa preferido do casal.

Eles conversavam banalidades, até que Adrienne tocou em um assunto que estava matutando há alguns dias.

— Onde você vai passar o Natal? — perguntou.

— Não sei. Por quê? Pretende passar comigo? — Sirius sorriu e soltou a mão da namorada, abraçando-a.

— Na verdade, sim. Mas lá em minha casa, com minha família. O que você acha?

— Bem... Não seria melhor me apresentar a sua família em um almoço comum de domingo, Annie? Seus pais podem não gostar da surpresa.

— Eu não falei com eles sobre essa ideia, é verdade, mas não acho que irão se aborrecer.

— Eles sabem que namoramos?

— De certo modo.

— Como assim?

— Eles sabem que estou vendo alguém. Não são idiotas, afinal eu fico fora durante o dia todo de sábado e domingo. Minha mãe já me perguntou e eu confirmei. Disse que estava namorando um promotor chamado Sirius Black.

— E o que ela disse?

— Além dos conselhos de mãe sobre eu tomar cuidado e toda aquela história que ouço desde que me conheço por gente sobre um pretendente interesseiro? Nada de importante. Ela até gostou de saber que estou namorando o filho de um parlamentar. Ela disse o nome de seu pai com uma pompa impressionante — Adrienne falou, rindo.

— Se ela souber que sou um deserdado, será que ela continuará animada?

— Oh, não, você é deserdado? — Adrienne saiu do abraço de Sirius e o olhou com a feição horrorizada. — O que será de mim? Não poderemos mais nos casar!

— Mas não dizem que o amor proverá tudo que é realmente importante?

— Dizem isso de Deus. O que falam do amor é que ele não enche barriga.

— Contudo, _você _não será deserdada. Poderemos viver com sua herança — Sirius sorriu, piscando-lhe um olho.

— Então isso é tudo um plano? Sirius Black, estou decepcionada.

— O que farei, agora?

— Terá de me conquistar novamente.

— Isso é fácil.

— Ei! — Sirius riu ao ver a feição de Adrienne mostrar-se verdadeiramente ultrajada, embora ela sorrisse. — Não foi tão fácil assim.

— Isso é verdade. Precisei estar um pouco alcoolizado para beijar você pela primeira vez. Embora eu saiba, de verdade, que só aproveitei essa desculpa. Queria ter te beijado há mais tempo.

— Então, por que estamos aqui perdendo tempo com conversa sem sentido?

— Porque somos bobos demais.

— Ou sabiamente tolos, como dizia Shakespeare.

— E lá vem Shakespeare de novo...

XXX

A manhã de Natal era uma das manhãs mais animadas na casa dos Riddle. Era o único dia no qual Adrienne via o pai totalmente relaxado, fumando seu charuto na sala e brincava com Joseph e seus novos presentes. A locomotiva vermelha e preta, obviamente, fora a primeira coisa que o menino quis saber ao acordar. Uma hora depois, toda a família estava entretida na montagem do brinquedo.

Era quase hora do almoço quando Adrienne disse que sairia.

— Seus finais de semana estão bem cheios, Annie — Tom falou, parecendo despreocupado.

— E você sabe por que, não sabe, papai? — Adrienne retorquiu, olhando para a mãe de esguelha. — Sei que mamãe te contou que estou namorando alguém.

— Sim, ela me disse. Tem certeza que esse rapaz gosta de você?

— Se eu não tivesse certeza, já teria dado fim ao nosso relacionamento.

— O que sei dele — Alexander falou —, é que é um filho deserdado. A mãe o expulsou de casa aos dezoito anos.

— Não foi bem assim. Foi Sirius quem saiu de casa. Os pais queriam obrigá-lo a se casar e ele não aceitou.

— Isso foi o que _ele _te disse.

— Não seja desagradável, Alex — Adrienne falou, desgostosa. — Sirius é uma boa pessoa.

— Mas Hannah já veio falar comigo sobre esse tal de Sirius Black — Alexander continuou. — Parece que ele já saiu com mulheres demais, para alguém decente. Além disso, ninguém que seja realmente respeitável compraria uma moto como meio de transporte. Motos são para arruaceiros.

— Mas ele não é nada disso. É um promotor da confiança de Rufus Scrimgeour e que está indo muito bem no seu trabalho. Portanto, vou me encontrar com ele, e gostaria também de convidá-lo para nossa festa de Ano Novo.

— Não serei obrigado a conversar com ele, serei?

— Não, Alex. Porém, eu apreciaria um pouco de boa vontade.

Diante dessa discussão, até mesmo Joseph parara de brincar com sua locomotiva.

— Pois o convide então, querida — falou Envy, pondo fim na discussão dos filhos.

— E eu gostaria de conhecer o homem que merece tanta defesa de minha filha — completou Tom. — Saber se ele realmente a merece.

— Obrigada, papai. Até mais tarde.

Adrienne foi para a casa de Lily e James, onde os amigos se encontrariam. Eles haviam combinado de almoçar na nova casa do casal Potter. Não houve troca de presentes. Apenas Sophie saíra ganhando, realmente, com esse almoço.

Ela adorou o enorme caderno de muitas folhas que faria par com seus lápis de pintar – pois Adrienne havia percebido há um bom tempo o quanto a menina gostava de desenhar. A menina foi logo para um canto usar seus presentes, ao lado do quebra-cabeça dado por Sirius e o conjunto infantil de médico que ganhara de Lily e James. O livro cheio de figuras dado pelos pais ficara em casa, pronto para ser lido ainda àquela noite pela mãe. A boneca dada por Peter já tinha seu nome escolhido: Mandy, em homenagem a irmã de Sophie.

Uma vez que Sirius dissera que havia esquecido o presente de Adrienne no sofá de casa por ter saído atrasado, ela se negara a entregar o que trouxera.

— Está tudo bem, Annie? — Lily perguntou quando estavam na cozinha, junto de Leah. Elas estavam ajudando Lily com o café que tomariam após um excelente e farto almoço. — Você pareceu estranha, quando chegou.

— Eu também notei — disse Leah.

— Nada demais. Só Alex colocando empecilhos no meu namoro com Sirius.

Lily e Leah se olharam, um pouco preocupadas. Ambas sabiam que James e Sirius investigavam o pai da moça, tentando colocar na cadeia todo aquele grupo de corruptos e assassinos, o qual Tom Riddle e Alexander lideravam.

— Que tipo de empecilhos? — Lily perguntou.

Adrienne riu, porém sem humor, como se ainda desacreditasse no preconceito do irmão.

— Ele disse que todo motoqueiro é arruaceiro. E disse que o Sirius também já saiu com mulheres demais, para chamar a si mesmo de homem decente.

— Deve ser ciúmes de irmão.

— A Leah tem razão, Annie. É ciúme.

— Vamos ver... Vou convidar Sirius para nossa festa de Ano Novo. — Adrienne então pareceu um pouco animada. — Vocês não gostariam de ir? Garanto que a festa não é chata. Meu pai sempre contrata uma banda que toca até de madrugada, e tem espaço para dançar, também.

— Vou falar com James, Annie. Porém, nós combinamos de passar o réveillon na praia, sossegados, já que não tivemos lua de mel por causa do trabalho dele.

— E o Remus vai estar de plantão. Desculpe.

— Que pena... Se vocês fossem, o Sirius ficaria mais à vontade.

Quando elas voltaram à sala, notaram os homens muito concentrados em uma conversa. Contudo, eles logo se mostraram alegres ao verem-nas. Depois de tomarem o café, Sirius decidiu ir embora, dizendo a Adrienne para irem buscar o presente dela.

— Afinal de contas, eu estou louco para saber o que ganhei.

— Interesseiro...

— Curioso, querida, só isso.

— Nós também já vamos — falou Remus. — Leah precisa descansar.

— Algum problema? — Lily perguntou.

— Nada grave — disse Leah. — O médico disse que minha pressão está alta, então preciso ficar mais tempo descansando. Remus está até querendo contratar uma empregada, para cuidar da casa. O que eu não acho necessário.

— Uma pessoa não pode brincar com alteração da pressão, principalmente uma mulher grávida, Leah.

— E quem sou eu para discutir com o pediatra das minhas filhas? — Leah sorriu e deu um beijou no marido.

— E você, Pete, fica ou vai? — James perguntou, ao que Peter levantou-se do sofá.

— Eu também vou. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

— Em dia de Natal?

— Assuntos pessoais.

— Quando vai nos apresentá-la, Pete? — gracejou James, recebendo um sorriso sem graça do amigo.

— Vocês saberão no tempo certo.

— Quanto suspense... Até parece que está fazendo algo errado — falou Sirius.

— Bom... Isso depende do ponto de vista e do que você entende como errado, Sirius — foi a vez de Peter gracejar.

— Você trouxe dois capacetes? — Adrienne pergunto a Sirius quando saíram da casa de Lily e James. — Eu vim de táxi, até aqui.

— Suspeitei que o faria. Aqui está.

Adrienne percebeu que Sirius fez o trajeto da casa de Lily até seu apartamento um pouco mais devagar do que o costume, o que ela apreciou, mesmo com o frio. Gostava de andar com ele de moto, abraçando-o. Tocá-lo, não importa como, já estava se tornando um vício.

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento, Sirius foi até o sofá, onde estava um pequeno embrulho.

— Espero que goste — ele disse, entregando-lhe.

— E este é o meu, para você.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius soltava um sonoro "Uau!" quando viu a camiseta oficial da seleção de futebol, Adrienne prendia a respiração. O presente de Sirius era um delicado e fino colar com um pingente de coração, em cujo meio havia uma pequena pedra de brilhante. Atrás, belamente escrito, estava "Annie & Sirius". Adrienne, conhecedora de joias por culpa de sua cunhada Maire, sabia que o presente não era o mais caro de Londres. Mas, para ela, era o mais belo.

— É lindo! — ela disse, sentindo vontade de colocá-lo imediatamente. — Me ajuda?

Entregando o colar a Sirius, Adrienne ficou de costa para ele e levantou o cabelo, auxiliando-o. Assim que o colocou, Sirius deu um beijo no pescoço exposto de Adrienne, que sentiu se arrepiar.

— Você gostou mesmo? — ele perguntou enquanto a abraçava.

— Muito. — Sem sair do abraço, Adrienne virou a fim de ficar de frente para Sirius. — E do que eu lhe dei? Gostou?

— O que você acha? — Sirius perguntou ainda efusivo. — Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei namorando essa camiseta! Mas sempre que eu conseguia algum tempo para comprá-la, a bendita se esgotava. Como você conseguiu?

— Eu tenho meus meios de conseguir as coisas que quero.

— Pois é, eu imagino.

O casal ficou um bom tempo em pé, se beijando, até que Sirius achou impróprio ficarem ali. Era preferível se aconchegarem no sofá. E uma vez que o apartamento não estava tão aquecido, Sirius buscou um cobertor e, antes que se sentasse, ligou o rádio em uma estação de músicas.

— Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre — Adrienne disse, aconchegando-se a Sirius.

— E eu acharia isso maravilhoso.

— Antes que eu me esqueça, você foi intimado — Adrienne falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Para quê?

— A ir à minha casa, na festa de Ano Novo.

— E fui intimado por quem?

— Por meus pais. Mas, principalmente, por mim. — Ela o olhou. — Eles disseram hoje que querem te conhecer oficialmente.

— Sou então um convidado de honra para a famosa festa de Ano Novo dos Riddle?

— Não precisa se gabar muito — Adrienne riu. — Como eu te disse, é uma intimação. Eles querem te conhecer, então se prepare.

— Agora estou com medo.

— Pois pode ter, afinal, eles sabem que você é importante para mim. Então, farão de tudo para você cair fora o mais rápido possível, mas também com o máximo de tortura que conseguirem.

— Quando você diz "eles", quer dizer quem, especificamente?

— Meu pai e Alexander.

— Eles não vão estar armados, vão?

— Quem sabe? — Adrienne sorriu. — Fique tranquilo. Haverá muitas pessoas, o que nos dará muitas testemunhas. Não precisa temer um possível assassinato.

— Hum... Certo. Mas é melhor eu ir todo de branco. Mais chamativo, caso eles decidam pelo assassinato.

Adrienne riu, chamando Sirius de bobo. O rapaz, em contrapartida, sentiu que se preparar para essa festa seria o melhor.

* * *

_N/B – Sonia: Ah, meu senhorzinho amado! Patty, desculpe-me, mas eu entreguei os pontos!...: SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS! ! Que homem é este, misericórdia divina? - Bom, quase passando o tilt frenético causado pelo dito cujo, falemos do capítulo:... UAU! E o que mais eu posso dizer, além de "atualiza logo, logo, breve, brevíssimo!"? - Eu preciso deste homem para respirar, gente! Tô falando sério!;D - Amada Betinha, aplausos! O capítulo está muito, muito bom! - Fico aqui, no aguardo ansioso de novas peripécias à La Black... Hihihihi! Parabéns! Até o próximo!_

N/A: Eis mais um capítulo! Este ano estou me empenhando mais em escrever esta fic. Gosto muito dela, principalmente por ser totalmente Universo Alternativo, o que, de certa maneira, ajuda minha mente a trabalhar mais para que futuros projetos saiam com maior gosto.

Porém, sem ladainhas, também digo que vai demorar pelo menos mais um mês para atualização, uma vez que estou me empenhando em estudar para concurso – e terei um mês que vem e mais um em maio!

Um beijo mega especial para minhas betas lindas **Sônia Sag **e **Priscila Louredo! (**As quais verei no fim de abril, e matarei a imensa saudade que sinto**), **e para** Gabriela Black **(machucar o Sirius? Só se eu não conseguir evitar! rsrs... Que bom que está gostando e está com a leitura em dia!).

Espero que todos tenham gostado!

Sem mais...

Lívia.


	9. Fantasma

_**Capítulo 08**_

_**Fantasma**_

— Você ri, porque não está acontecendo com você — resmungou Sirius, recostando-se na cadeira. Ele estava no escritório de James, na Scotland Yard, há alguns minutos, pois havia sido chamado junto de Peter para conversarem sobre algo importante. No entanto, o aborrecimento de Sirius estimulou a curiosidade dos dois amigos, que o questionaram. Sirius, então, contou que havia sido convidado por Adrienne a ir à Festa de Ano Novo que sua família sempre fazia para a alta sociedade londrina.

— E por que você se preocupa tanto? — retorquiu James, segurando o riso. — Você já foi a uma festa na casa dos Riddle. Uma a mais, uma a menos, qual a real diferença, Sirius?

— Daquela vez eu pude me esconder em um gazebo e ir embora assim que eu quis. Além disso, eu não era o namorado de Adrienne Riddle àquela época.

— O que o torna um convidado de honra! — falou Peter, recebendo um olhar de desgosto de Sirius.

— Sirius, não acho que será tão ruim assim — falou James. — A Festa de Ano Novo dos Riddle é famosa, então você apenas terá que se apresentar, trocar uma ou duas palavras com a família da Adrienne e depois aproveitar a bebida e a comida. Eles não terão tempo para você.

— Estão dizendo que ele convidou a rainha e que ela provavelmente aparecerá este ano — Peter disse.

— Meus pais vão vibrar com isso. — Sirius levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Então esse é o motivo — James falou, finalmente compreendendo o desagrado de Sirius com a festa. — Você não vai precisar conversar com eles. A casa dos Riddle é grande, Sirius.

— Claro, afinal será muito fácil desviar-me da velha Walburga quando ela descobrir que se tornará parente de Lady Envy Riddle.

— A Adrienne é importante para você? — Peter perguntou de supetão.

— Claro! Bem, ela está se tornando, na verdade.

— Então faça por ela, oras. Você vai ver como o tempo vai passar rápido.

Sirius, porém, não respondeu, limitando-se a sentar novamente na cadeira em frente à mesa de James. Olhou para o amigo e perguntou:

— Então, por que você nos chamou aqui, afinal de contas?

Foi a vez de James ficar tenso. A conversa sobre o problema de Sirius havia tirado, por um tempo, a nuvem negra que havia naquela sala quando Remus saíra antes dos outros chegarem. Contudo, ao contrário da preocupação com que tratara Remus, Sirius e Peter não precisariam de delicadeza.

— É sobre John Hanson. O pai de Leah.

XXX

Quando Remus chegou em casa, gostaria muito que Leah já estivesse dormindo, e não o esperando como ela sempre fazia quando chegava tarde do hospital. Se ela estivesse dormindo, ele teria condições de mudar sua expressão. Sua intenção não era enganá-la, apenas conseguir se conter para que lhe desse o apoio que Leah necessitaria. Respirou fundo quando entrou em casa, tentando não fazer barulho ao abrir e fechar a porta.

Leah estava deitada no sofá, dormindo, mas tão logo Remus colocou o casaco no mancebo ao lado da porta e fez uma breve oração para que suas palavras saíssem cuidadosas, a esposa abriu os olhos e o olhou sorrindo. Remus respondeu ao sorriso, embora sua expressão não parecesse convidativa.

— Problemas no hospital? — Leah perguntou.

— Não. Está tudo bem, no trabalho.

— Então por que chegou tarde? — Ela se sentou, dando espaço para o marido.

Remus pegou as mãos de Leah delicadamente, apreciando o contado das mãos quentes da esposa nas suas, tão geladas por causa da neve que caía sem parar desde o dia anterior. Uma vez que ele não respondeu à sua pergunta e apenas encarava as mãos entrelaçadas, Leah falou:

— Remus, está me assustando. O que você está querendo me dizer? — Ela conhecia aquela expressão no rosto de Remus, embora ele a tenha demonstrado apenas duas vezes desde que se conheceram. A primeira foi quando ele disse ter descoberto sobre a vida de Leah com seu pai; a segunda, quando ele, depois de tanto tempo, apresentou-lhe uma solução para seus problemas. Leah sentia seu coração acelerar, angustiado, porém manteve-se quieta, esperando.

Remus finalmente encarou a esposa. Sua expressão havia mudado, o que fez a angústia de Leah aumentar. De alguma maneira, ela sabia o que o marido iria lhe falar. E ela não queria ouvir. Mas Remus falou, devagar, como se, caso as palavras saíssem apressadas, poderiam quebrar Leah ao meio. Ele não estava tão errado.

— Fui à Scotland Yard, pois James queria conversar comigo. Seu pai vai sair da cadeia, Leah. Algumas semanas depois das festas.

A princípio, Leah não reagiu, afinal há uma grande diferença entre esperar por uma tragédia e vê-la acontecer. E Leah estava vendo seu mundo desmoronar. Seu pai sairia da prisão. Ele viria atrás dela. Ele descobriria o que ela fez, exigira resposta por ela nunca tê-lo procurado. E havia Remus! Ele iria atrás de Remus também! E Sophie!

A vontade de se levantar daquele sofá e sair correndo foi imensa. No entanto, Leah não queria desapontar Remus. Sim, seu medo e desespero ainda eram grandes. Mas durante oito anos ela se transformara em uma mulher que Remus aprendera a respeitar e admirar. Ela não era mais aquela adolescente abordada no meio da rua por um estudante no último ano de Medicina simplesmente por seu desespero estar no limite e eles terem um amigo em comum. Agora ela era uma mulher, casada com um homem maravilhoso, tinha uma filha linda e um bebê crescia dentro dela. Ela construíra uma vida após John ter sido preso. Uma vida que ela não permitiria que ele violasse.

Além disso, Leah não queria mais ver pena nos olhos de Remus, muito embora o terror zunisse em seus ouvidos com a voz do marido, repetindo e cravando-se em sua mente: seu pai sairia da cadeia; John a encontraria novamente.

— Leah?

Foi mais o toque de Remus, do que a voz, que trouxe Leah de volta à realidade.

— Eu estou bem — ela disse, baixinho. As cores começavam a voltar para seu rosto, o que também deixou Remus um pouco mais tranquilo. — Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele não ficaria preso para sempre.

Leah finalmente encarou Remus, e ao ver preocupação e ternura nos olhos do marido, seu coração começou a se acalmar.

— Venha, vou te colocar na cama.

— Eu estou bem, Remus. Não precisa disso.

— Eu sei do que minha esposa precisa, e o fato de eu ser médico não tem relevância alguma, aqui.

Leah sorriu e aconchegou-se no marido, deixando que ele a carregasse até o quarto.

— Pois eu acho que o fato de você ser médico é o que te fez me carregar até a cama. Remus, eu estou bem — Leah repetiu quando o marido pegou sua maleta de médico, que ele sempre tinha em casa, com seus aparelhos, e mediu a pressão da esposa.

— Eu devia ter te contado tudo isso de outra maneira. Você já está com problemas de pressão por causa da gravidez, e agora...

— Se eu disser mais uma vez que estou bem, você se acalma?

— Só vou me acalmar quando tomar um banho e deitar abraçado a você.

— Então tire isso de mim e vá para o banheiro. — Como Remus ficou olhando para o aparelho que já indicava o resultado do aferimento, Leah insistiu. — Vá. Ficar com você será melhor que qualquer remédio.

Antes de sair do quarto, Remus deu um beijo não muito rápido na esposa. Leah se levantou quando ele saiu, pegou o pijama de Remus no guarda-roupa, colocou-o em cima da cama e, quando ele voltou do banho, ajudou-o com os botões da camisa. Remus ainda ralhou com ela por não ter esperado na cama, ao que Leah apenas lhe sorriu de leve.

Assim que se deitaram, abraçados e aquecidos sob o cobertor, Leah pousou a cabeça no peito de Remus. Concentrou-se nas batidas do coração do marido e no carinho que ele fazia em seus cabelos, e enquanto o sono não vinha, sua mente vagou para muitos anos atrás.

O momento em que sua vida mudara para sempre.

...

_Estava na hora. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer. Apenas para ter certeza, olhou mais uma vez no relógio. Sim, teria tempo de sobra. Os ansiosos olhos azuis percorreram o cômodo, como se procurassem algo perigoso. Nada. Claro que não teria nada._

_Rapidamente, Leah levantou-se do sofá da sala e foi para seu quarto. Pegou os cadernos e livros que havia preparado cuidadosamente, enfiando-os dentro da mochila. Contudo, estava difícil: suas mãos tremiam, não a obedecendo. Jogou os livros em cima da cama, levando as mãos ao rosto. _

— _O que eu estou fazendo? — perguntou para si mesma, com a voz chorosa. — Isso não vai dar em nada. Vou acabar sofrendo por isso. Ele vai saber, vai me encontrar, e então... — Um soluço escapou, liberando o choro. _

_Leah jogou-se sentada em sua cama, tentando se controlar. Não, não poderia entregar-se ao desespero. Tudo estava certo, programado. O pai de James faria tudo ocorrer perfeitamente, ele estava encarregado de tudo. Nada levaria a ela. Nenhuma informação perigosa. "Apenas uma ligação anônima", foi o que o Sr. Potter dissera. E Remus também a estava ajudando: "pode ligar de minha casa, se quiser."_

_Ligar da casa de Remus seria uma boa opção, mas... E se John encontrasse um meio de chegar a Remus? Se ele levasse a culpa de alguma coisa? Se John conseguisse descobrir algo, iria atrás de Remus. O corpo de Leah estremeceu violentamente só em imaginar isso. Não, não poderia fazer coisa alguma. Sua vida era aquela, ela já estava acostumada. Mais alguns meses apenas e poderia sair de casa, seria maior de idade. Ela conseguiria tolerar mais um tempo..._

"_Você vai morar sempre com o papai, não vai, Le?" _

_A voz suave reverberou em seus pensamentos. _

_Ele não a deixaria em paz. Nunca. Mesmo se ela saísse da cidade, ele a perseguiria. Seu pai não permitiria ser abandonado. Só havia uma saída._

_Leah se levantou e foi ao banheiro, jogando água no rosto. Respirou fundo várias vezes para então se olhar no espelho. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Chorara tanto assim? _

— _Não vou chorar mais. Não por causa dele — falou entre os dentes, firmemente. _

_Mais decidida do que estava há alguns minutos, Leah voltou para seu quarto. Terminou de arrumar seus livros e cadernos, enfiando-os na mochila com as mãos menos trêmulas e a fechou. Precisaria de apenas os livros naquele momento. A desculpa estava perfeitamente pronta em sua cabeça, planejada cuidadosamente nos dias anteriores. Olhou mais uma vez no relógio e se surpreendeu pela rapidez com que o tempo passara. Logo ele estaria em casa._

_Como se esperasse apenas essa constatação, ela ouviu o som da camionete. Sua espinha gelou. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, pegou a bolsa e deixou-a deliberadamente em cima do sofá menor, onde ele nunca sentava. Foi então até a cozinha, verificando o cheiro da comida que conseguira preparar, aprovando-a, embora seu estômago tenha se revirado. Pegando dois pratos no armário, mais talheres e copos, levou-os até a mesa, preparando-a. O som da chave girando na porta a sobressaltou e Leah sentiu suas mãos tremendo. Fechou-as em punho. "Controle-se!", ordenou a si mesma. _

_Enquanto terminava de preparar a mesa para o jantar, a porta se abriu, deixando passar por ela um homem um pouco alto, forte. Os cabelos alourados já ficando ralos perto da testa. _

_Fazendo de tudo para parecer o mais natural possível, Leah dirigiu seu olhar para a porta. Se não o fizesse, ele desconfiaria. _

— _Olá, papai — cumprimentou-o, sentindo alívio pela sua voz não ter saído tremida. _

— _Olá, minha querida. — John aproximou-se da filha, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. — Uhm... O cheiro está maravilhoso!_

— _Obrigada — ela falou educadamente. _

_Ela logo se sentou à mesa assim que o pai o fez, e embora não conseguisse engolir tudo normalmente, conseguiu não demonstrar sua tensão. _

_Ele não estava agressivo, hoje. E se ela pensasse melhor e... Meneando a cabeça, achou melhor se concentrar em cortar a carne._

_O tempo passou rápido e logo John se levantava, indo em direção ao sofá enquanto ela retirava os talheres e limpava a mesa. Ela o viu abrir o periódico e virar as páginas quase tediosamente enquanto o rádio velho tocava uma música quando o chiado permitia._

— _O senhor se lembra que falei que iria estudar na casa da Lily? — ela falou suavemente, sentando-se no outro sofá._

— _Claro que lembro. Não sou um imbecil que se esquece de tudo, como você._

— _Claro, me desculpe — Leah quase se atropelou nas palavras, assustando-se com a agressividade dele. Sempre se assustava. — Combinamos que eu iria à casa dela agora à noite. O Sr. Evans irá me trazer, assim que terminarmos. _

— _Claro que ele a trará, pois eu não vou te buscar naquele fim de mundo. _

_Leah respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior._

— _Eu já retirei a mesa, limpei e guardei tudo — falou. — O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa antes que eu vá?_

_John suspirou pesadamente._

— _Preciso de silêncio, se não se importa. Ou é tão difícil fechar essa boca?_

— _Desculpe. Já vou indo._

_Leah se levantou e pegou sua mochila, jogando-a nas costas. À porta, entretanto, pôde ouvir a voz cortante e gélida do pai:_

— _Não vai se despedir decentemente, sua mal educada?_

_Sentindo o sangue subir para seu rosto, Leah foi até o sofá. Inclinou-se e beijou a testa do pai, que nem sequer se levantara. _

— _Tchau, papai._

_John bufou._

— _Sempre tenho que ensinar tudo, parece aqueles garotos retardados. — E enquanto fechava a porta, Leah ainda ouviu: — Garota imbecil._

_Assim que chegou à calçada, sentiu ganas de correr. Olhou ao redor de si. Gente demais. Não poderia demonstrar estar tão nervosa, poderiam desconfiar, dizer algo para seu pai. Contando os passos para que se acalmasse e não começasse a correr, Leah seguiu diretamente para frente. "Dois quarteirões e vire à direita", a voz de Remus ecoou em sua mente. "Mais três e vire à esquerda. Estarei te esperando ao fim do segundo quarteirão". _

_Nunca sete quarteirões se pareceram tanto com setenta. Mal virava à direita após os dois primeiros, Leah já quase corria. Mas, quando virou novamente, as pernas não obedeciam mais a razão, e ela se esquecera de todo o receio: correr parecia a coisa mais certa a se fazer. _

_Quando alcançou o lugar que Remus deveria estar, entretanto, não o encontrou. Ela estava ofegante, com medo, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas onde Remus estava? Leah praticamente ficou no meio da rua, olhando para todos os lados, mas sem enxergar o carro de Remus. Por que ele não estava ali? O que acontecera? Será que seu pai havia descoberto algo?_

_A aflição começava a tomar conta dela, fazendo-a pensar em voltar para sua casa, ver se seu pai estava lá. A alegria dele estava demais, quando chegou. Não, isso não. Ele desconfiaria ainda mais. Ele a castigaria. Mas, e se Remus... Leah praticamente chacoalhou a cabeça, não querendo pensar nisso. Remus estava bem. Devia ter acontecido um imprevisto. Além disso, se seu pai soubesse de algo, ele teria vindo atrás dela e... _

_O grito não passou pela garganta de Leah quando ela sentiu alguém segurá-la firmemente pelo ombro e virá-la. Contudo, o alívio saiu em forma de soluços quando ela se deparou com os olhos de Remus. _

— _Ah, Remus... — falou depois de um tempo, o rosto afundado no peito dele, sentindo-se segura, como sempre sentia, quando ele a envolvia em seus braços._

— _Acalme-se, Leah. Está tudo bem — ele murmurou em seu ouvido._

— _Eu fiquei com medo, eu... Eu não te vi aqui e..._

— _Claro que eu não estaria aqui. Você andou um quarteirão a mais. _

— _Um quarteirão a mais?_

— _Isso. Vamos?_

_Leah sentiu seu rosto queimar em vergonha. Ela definitivamente andara um quarteirão a mais. Devia ter virado antes._

— _Desculpe — ela murmurou enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro. — Andei demais, não prestei a devida atenção. Desculpe, Remus. Sou mesmo uma..._

— _Não diga isso - ele a cortou firmemente, mas com a voz suave. — Nunca mais diga nada que a denigra. Você não merece isso, Leah. Ninguém merece. _

— _Tudo bem — Leah falou com a voz falha, olhando para seus pés. — Me desculpe. _

_Remus respirou fundo e abriu a porta do passageiro para Leah entrar._

— _Este não é o seu carro._

— _É do pai do James. Achamos melhor que eu viesse no carro dele, já que o pessoal daqui conhece meu carro._

— _Ah... Por isso que não o vi, quando olhei do meio da rua._

_Depois de fechar a porta do carro, Remus entrou do outro lado. No entanto, ele não deu partida no automóvel, o que chamou a atenção de Leah, principalmente por ele ter suspirado._

— _O que foi? — ela perguntou, não entendendo. — Não podemos ficar aqui. Tenho que fazer aquela ligação e..._

— _Eu quero que você entenda uma coisa, antes, Leah. _

— _Claro — ela concordou. Submissa demais, na opinião de Remus. — Pode dizer, prometo que vou entender, Remus._

— _Que bom que você promete. — Ele se virou completamente para ela e segurou suas mãos nas dele, acariciando-as levemente, não desviando o olhar. — Eu amo você. Amo como nunca amei ninguém, e sei que não vou amar igual. Você é a melhor pessoa que poderia ter aparecido em minha vida, Leah, e agradeço a Deus a cada dia pela sua existência. E é justamente por isso, por amar você demais, que eu não quero que você peça desculpas por algo que não é sua culpa. Não quero que você seja submissa a ninguém, pois você é dona de si mesma, é responsável por si mesma. Você é incrível demais para deixar que alguém faça algo de ruim para você. _

— _Claro — ela retorquiu. — Eu vou fazer de tudo para não ser assim, Remus._

— _Leah — o rapaz suspirou. Não era aquele tom, praticamente subjugado, que ele queria ouvir na voz dela. — Não quero que você prometa por mim. Eu gostaria que você prometesse isso por você. Eu gostaria que você decidisse perceber o quão maravilhosa você é, e não fizesse nada apenas para agradar os outros ou por medo. Você não precisa ter medo de mais nada, nem ninguém. John não fará mais nada com você, ninguém pode. _

_Leah baixou os olhos, sentindo-os se encher de lágrimas. Automaticamente, retirou suas mãos das de Remus, querendo secá-las. John não gostava de vê-la chorando. Contudo, tão rápido quanto veio este pensamento, ela o reprimiu. John não estava ali. John nunca mais pertenceria à sua vida. John nunca mais tocaria nela. _

_Voltando a pegar as mãos de Remus, falou:_

— _Eu amo você, Remus. E... — Ela respirou fundo. — E é por amar você demais, que eu quero perder meus medos. Não quero ter medo de amar você totalmente. Não quero que você seja cheio de receios comigo. — Soltando um riso frouxo, Leah falou: — Quero que a gente brigue como a Lily e o James brigam, mas não quero ter medo de sua voz alterada. _

— _Nós não vamos brigar — Remus falou com uma careta, ao que Leah riu de leve. — Ao menos não como eles._

— _Quem sabe?_

_Remus revirou os olhos, porém sorria._

— _Vamos? — perguntou Leah. — O Sr. Potter está esperando a gente. _

— _Claro. Mas antes... _

_Remus aproximou-se rapidamente de Leah e sentiu-se aliviado por ela não ter recuado com sua ação inesperada. Pelo contrário, ela correspondeu ao beijo tão logo sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. _

— _Acho melhor nós irmos — Remus falou depois de se separarem. _

— _Claro — a voz de Leah saiu num sussurro. _

_Logo eles seguiam para a casa dos Potter, onde o pai de James e o parceiro dele estariam esperando. Estava combinado de que eles iriam para a casa do detetive para acertarem os últimos detalhes, e então Leah ligaria para a polícia, dizendo sobre os negócios do pai. Teria que dar um jeito de falar tudo o que sabia, todavia, sem se comprometer. Mas isso já fora conversado anteriormente. Ela sabia como fazer. _

_Assim que chegaram à casa, entraram rapidamente. A conversa que tiveram, relembrando-a do que falar, foi rápida e serviu para acalmar Leah um pouco mais. _

— _Você precisará dizer apenas o lugar da troca, Leah — dissera-lhe o Sr. Potter. — Onde seu pai vai estar para entregar as peças roubadas. Nada mais que isso. O resto é por minha conta e de Sean. _

— _Não terei nenhuma ligação com isso, certo? — perguntou. — Nada o levará a mim._

— _Não. Ninguém saberá que foi você. Fique tranquila. — Embora já tivesse dito isso para a moça à sua frente pelo menos três vezes, Sean Brandfort não se importou em repetir._

_Leah olhou novamente para Remus, que lhe sorriu levemente, encorajando-a._

— _Está bem... Certo... — Ela se levantou, o que foi imitado pelos outros três homens. Olhou para o telefone dos Potter, há poucos metros dela. — Eu acho melhor um telefone público, talvez..._

— _Se quiser ligar daqui, não há problemas — falou o Sr. Potter._

— _Mas não seria arriscado? — ela ainda perguntou. Sem perceber, Sean revirou os olhos levemente. — Claro, desculpem, ninguém pode saber. Desculpem. _

_Ela ainda hesitou por alguns segundos._

— _Quer que a deixemos sozinha?_

— _Oh, não precisa. É sua casa, Sr. Potter, e..._

— _Você prefere ficar sozinha, Leah? — Remus repetiu a pergunta, em tom suave e pressionando delicada e acalentadoramente a mão de Leah. _

_Ela o olhou um pouco assustada, mordendo o lábio inferior. _

— _Você fica comigo? — sussurrou._

— _Claro._

— _Vamos dar licença a vocês — o Sr. Potter disse, saindo da sala com seu parceiro._

— _Obrigada. _

_Leah foi até o telefone, sentando-se na cadeira que havia ao lado do aparador. Tirou o fone do gancho e levou o dedo trêmulo e um pouco hesitante ao disco. Mas, por que hesitava? Era a coisa certa a se fazer. Seu pai não era um homem correto, devia pagar pelo que havia feito. Ele não era um homem decente. Não era um bom pai. _

— _Leah..._

— _Eu não quero fazer isso, Remus — ela falou. _

— _O quê?_

— _Não pelos motivos errados._

— _Leah, não estou entendendo._

_Colocando o fone no gancho, ela o olhou, parecendo aflita, os olhos em lágrimas. _

— _Eu não quero entregar meu pai à polícia pelo que ele fez comigo._

— _Você sabe que pode fazer isso. _

— _Eu sei, mas... Remus, eu não o estou entregando pela agressão. Estou delatando-o pelos crimes que ele comete. E estou fazendo isso para que ele não me bata mais. Você não entende? — perguntou aflita. — Eu estou entregando-o para a polícia, delatando os crimes dele, para que ele não possa mais tocar em mim. Não devia ser assim!_

— _Leah, amor, se acalme! Você não precisa..._

— _Remus, por favor... Eu deveria entregá-lo à polícia, denunciar seus crimes, simplesmente pelos crimes que ele cometeu e comete. Se eu quiser que ele pague pelo que fez a mim, entretanto, eu deveria denunciá-lo por agressão._

— _O que você vai fazer, então?_

— _Eu não sei, eu... Estou confusa, Remus. O que eu deveria fazer?_

_Remus fez com que Leah se levantasse para que os olhos dela ficassem o mais perto possível dos seus e falou:_

— _Você deve fazer o que seu coração diz para você fazer. E também deve fazer o que sua consciência diz. Escute-os e faça o que eles dizem a você. _

_Leah mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o telefone._

— _Eu sempre tive medo de denunciá-lo — ela falou num sussurro. — Tanto pelos crimes que ele comete, quanto pelo que ele faz comigo. Eu sei que, se ele for preso pelos crimes, eu vou dormir em paz. Mas, se eu o delatar por isso para que ele não faça mais nada comigo... Eu nunca vou conseguir olhar para você. — Ela encarou Remus. — Eu quero que você entenda a diferença, Remus. Eu quero que você saiba que hoje, agora, eu estou entregando um bandido à polícia. Não um agressor. _

— _E quando você pretende denunciar o agressor, Leah? — Remus perguntou, mas sem acusar. _

— _Não sei. — Ela desviou o olhar. — Eu ainda tenho medo._

— _Você sabe que ele não pode fazer mais nada contigo. Ele será preso em flagrante. E você estará na casa de Lily, quando tudo isso acontecer. _

— _Eu sei._

— _Então do que você tem medo?_

— _Que ele um dia saia da cadeia e... E venha atrás de mim, caso eu o denuncie. _

_Remus ergueu o rosto dela, fazendo com que os olhos azuis, rasos de lágrimas, o encarassem. _

— _Ele nunca, nunca mais tocará em você. Eu não vou permitir. Isso é uma promessa, Leah._

— _Obrigada — ela sussurrou de volta. Porém, por mais que quisesse acreditar, Leah sabia que, caso seu pai decidisse tocar nela mais uma vez, Remus não poderia impedir. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, entretanto, beijou-o suavemente. Não precisava dizer isso a ele. — Eu vou ligar agora._

_Novamente, Leah se sentou na cadeira do aparador, pegou o fone e discou os números que o Sr. Potter lhe entregara. _

— _Scotland Yard, Divisão de Roubos e Homicídios — uma voz entediada atendeu. _

— _E-eu gostaria de fazer uma denúncia._

— _Quem está falando?_

— _É uma denúncia anônima. _

— _E sobre quem seria?_

_Leah respirou fundo e falou, tentando ser rápida e clara ao mesmo tempo:_

— _Sobre John Hanson e um recebimento de mercadorias que acontecerá hoje, à meia-noite, no galpão abandonado da fábrica de barbantes York & Stanley, na antiga parte industrial de Londres. _

— _Você tem certeza? — a voz perguntou, quase cética._

— _Sim — Leah retorquiu. _

— _Meia-noite, na York & Stanley. John Hanson._

— _Isso._

— _Espero que esteja certa, moça. Mais alguma coisa? — Leah hesitou. — Moça?_

— _Não. Só isso._

— _Certo. Obrigado._

_Leah desligou o telefone. _

— _Feito. _

— _Você fez a coisa certa, Leah._

— _E por que estou me sentindo tão mal, Remus? Eu entreguei meu próprio pai para a polícia!_

— _Você entregou um criminoso, Srta. Hanson — falou Sean, que entrara na sala naquele momento. Ele e o Sr. Potter ouviram o fim da conversa do outro cômodo. — Se tudo der certo, teremos um comércio ilegal a menos nas garagens dessa cidade._

_Leah não disse nada. E enquanto os detetives conversavam, ela pensava se realmente fizera a coisa certa. O som do telefone dos Potter, entretanto, quebrou seus pensamentos, assustando-a. _

— _Com licença. Casa dos Potter, Richard falando — o Sr. Potter atendera ao telefone. — Ah, olá, Martin. _

_Leah se levantou da cadeira. _

— _Verdade? — o Sr. Potter falou, olhando de relance para Leah. — Bom, vamos verificar, então, certo? Meia-noite? OK. Até mais._

— _Longbottom? — Sean perguntou, ao que Richard confirmou:_

— _Isso. Foi ele quem atendeu o telefonema de Leah e já ligou para me avisar._

— _Obrigado, Srta. Hanson. A senhorita fez o certo — o detetive falou. _

— _É... Acho que sim._

— _Remus — chamou o Sr. Potter, recebendo um olhar de resposta do rapaz —, você não vai levar Leah à casa de Lily? Aqui já está tudo resolvido._

— _Claro. Vamos, Leah._

— _Sim. Boa noite, Sr. Potter, Sr. Brandfort. _

_Os homens responderam ao cumprimento e o casal se foi. _

_Leah não falou nada enquanto Remus seguia o caminho até a casa de Lily. Ele a via apertar as mãos uma na outra, morder o lábio inferior, o que o deixava incrivelmente frustrado. No instante em que ia falar algo – qualquer coisa para tentar relaxá-la –, ela cortou o silêncio:_

— _Não quero ir à casa da Lily — Leah disparou. _

— _Como?_

— _Eu... — ela hesitou, sabendo o que suas próximas palavras poderiam significar._

— _Pode dizer, Leah — ele a encorajou. _

— _Eu queria ir à sua casa — ela falou num sussurro, não encarando Remus._

_Embora pego de surpresa, Remus não disse nada, a princípio. _

_O fato é que eles nunca haviam ido para a casa de Remus quando ele estava sozinho. Para Leah, dizer que queria ir à casa de um homem solteiro, cujos pais estavam viajando, era pedir para ser o alvo de fofocas e, posteriormente, dos castigos do pai. Mas, naquele momento, ela não se importava com convenções sociais ou com o que John poderia fazer-lhe. Ela não queria ir à casa de Lily. Não queria ser alvo de olhares penalizados, não queria ficar ao lado de Remus com tantas pessoas olhando, observando a ambos. Ela queria descansar, relaxar de tudo aquilo sim, mas apenas com Remus ao seu lado._

— _Tem algum problema? — ela perguntou insegura, olhando-o._

— _Não. Claro que não — Remus conseguiu falar normalmente, embora tal fato lhe tenha sido uma surpresa._

_Mudando o trajeto, ele seguiu até sua casa. O silêncio novamente tomando conta do carro. Em poucos minutos, já alcançavam a modesta moradia no subúrbio de Londres._

_Remus estacionou seu carro na garagem e eles rapidamente entraram na casa. _

— _Vou fazer um chá para nós — falou, retirando o casaco de Leah assim que fechara a porta. _

— _Obrigada. Mas não precisa se incomodar com chá. _

— _Não será incômodo algum — ele falou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. _

_Leah o seguiu até a cozinha, sentando-se assim que encontrou uma cadeira._

— _Não quer esperar na sala? O sofá é mais confortável._

— _Não. Aqui está bom._

_Remus deu de ombros, então, e começou a preparar o chá._

_Leah acompanhou cada movimento dele. Enquanto Remus preparava o chá, ela passou seus olhos pelo lugar. Era uma cozinha pequena, proporcional à casa dele. Contudo, nada pequeno para uma família de três pessoas. Tinha o armário oposto à pia, onde ele pegara as ervas, e que continha desde panelas à mantimentos de cozinha. Não estava tão cheio, ela notou. Talvez a Sra. Lupin fosse fazer compras por esses dias. _

_A mesa em que estava sentada tinha espaço para quatro pessoas e ocupava grande parte do cômodo junto da geladeira e do fogão. Tudo modesto, mas com certeza bem cuidado. _

— _Então... — começou Remus, servindo-lhe uma xícara com chá fumegante, sorrindo. — Nossa cozinha está aprovada?_

_Leah sentiu suas bochechas esquentando. _

— _Eu não estava medindo sua casa, Remus._

— _Eu sei, amor. Mas ela está aprovada? — ele insistiu, seu sorriso não deixando os lábios. Leah resolveu relaxar._

— _Sim, está aprovada. _

— _Venha, vamos tomar o chá na sala. Os sofás são bem mais confortáveis do que essas cadeiras._

_Eles logo alcançaram a sala, que ficava em frente à cozinha. Os cômodos eram separados por um corredor – o hall de entrada –, onde ficava a escada que levava para o andar superior._

_Como Remus dissera, os sofás eram bem melhores, o que fez Leah conseguir relaxar mais. _

— _Como você está? — ele perguntou._

— _Bem. — Leah olhou para sua xícara. — Eu pensei um pouco, no carro. Não foi à toa que quis vir para cá, Remus, e não para a casa de Lily. Por mais que eu goste da minha amiga e confie nela, eu queria conversar com você, primeiro. _

— _E sobre o que seria? _

— _Sobre o que te falei, na casa de James. — Leah colocou sua xícara na mesinha de centro da sala e virou-se para encarar o homem ao seu lado, o que não era tão fácil. — Eu não queria que você me julgasse fraca, Remus, por eu não ter coragem de acusar meu pai por agressão, ou me julgasse covarde por eu fazer a parte mais fácil, que é entregá-lo anonimamente. _

— _Leah, eu não..._

— _Por favor, me deixe continuar - ela quase implorou. — Eu não sou essa pessoa forte que você acha que sou. Eu sou covarde, Remus. Mas — ela ergueu a mão, impedindo-o de falar — eu realmente quero perder essa covardia. Eu quero ser a pessoa que você merece ter ao seu lado. Eu quero lutar com você, quando for preciso, e não ficar de lado. _

— _Isso é um sim? — Remus perguntou_

— _O quê? Oh... Isso. — Leah abriu a boca novamente, mas não disse nada. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e baixou os olhos. — Eu não... Nem pensei nisso agora e..._

— _É um sim? — Remus repetiu, erguendo o rosto de Leah. — Pois, se for um sim, vou lá em cima pegar o anel que está no meu criado-mudo. _

_A moça não conseguiu segurar um sorriso discreto e baixou os olhos novamente._

— _Acho... - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para em seguida olhá-lo nos olhos. — Sim, Remus. Isso é definitivamente um sim. _

_Tão logo Leah dizia essas palavras, seus lábios já eram cobertos pelos de Remus, que estavam ansiosos e ainda estampando um enorme sorriso. Ela retribuiu o beijo prontamente, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar e aquecer enquanto os braços de Remus a apertavam de encontro a si._

_Era muito bom finalmente ser surpreendida por Remus e não demonstrar medo. No começo do namoro, quando ele a surpreendia com beijos, abraços, ou um simples carinho, ela se retraía. Isso a frustrava, tanto por ela mesma quanto por Remus. Mas, agora, as surpresas de Remus não a assustavam mais, pelo contrário. Eram sempre muito bem-vindas._

— _Senti falta disso — ela murmurou ofegante depois de se separarem. — Do seu carinho._

— _Você o terá para sempre — retorquiu Remus, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto de Leah. Olhando-a nos olhos, completou: — Assim como meu amor. _

_Ela sorriu._

— _Para sempre é tanto tempo._

— _Para sempre não será o bastante. _

_Remus então a beijou novamente. Uma vez que o para sempre não seria o bastante, perder tempo estava fora de seus planos. E nos de Leah também. O anel ainda poderia esperar uns minutos... Ou horas._

* * *

N/B: Minha nossa! Fiquei com pena da Leah e tenho a impressão de que ela e o Remus ainda vão sofrer um pouco mais com esse fantasma... E o Sirius parece que já sabe o que o espera, hein... Amada, aguardo ansiosamente o próximo! Bjks da Pri

_N/B – Sonia: "__**E espero pitacos!**__" - Ah, tá! E eu sou doida de mexer no que tá redondinho, decerto! A gripe pode ter tostado meus neurônios, mas não os torrou completamente!- Está MUITO BOM Betinha! Nada a acrescentar, a não ser... PODE PEGAR A FEBRE DE VOLTA! Quero pelo menos ALGUNS detalhes! Aaaffeeee, me deixar sem o Sirius enlevado pela apaixonada lascívia que o possui... ;D - Belo capítulo, Lív! Atualiza logo! Beijos, beijos, beijos! P.s.: Eu guardei a chibata, mas, em um lugar fácil fácil de pegar novamente.._.

**N/A: **Sem querer parecer estranha, mas este capítulo era um dos que eu estava querendo muito escrever. Eu o tenho pronto desde que pensei na fic – talvez até um pouco antes, quando a Leah me veio à mente antes mesmo de "Sombras de uma Escolha" estar definida. Mostrar o passado dela é tão doloroso quanto essencial, tanto para os eventos futuros quanto para, também, mostrar seu relacionamento com o Remus.

Agradeço às minhas betas mais que queridas!

Espero que todos tenham gostado!

Até o próximo.

Lívia.


	10. Desconfianças

_**Capítulo 09**_

_**Desconfianças**_

A neve que caíra durante a madrugada deixara o jardim completamente branco. Da janela de seu quarto, Adrienne via o sobrinho Joseph montar o primeiro boneco de neve que a estação permitia sob o olhar atento da mãe. A moça sorriu quando, sem que o garoto pudesse prever, uma bola de neve voara para sua nuca, derrubando-o. O menino olhou para quem iniciara aquela possível guerra e sorriu; Alexander já preparava outro projétil para jogar no filho. Antes de se virar para o interior do quarto, Adrienne viu que Maire já começava a ralhar com ambos, mas logo se juntou à batalha, pois o filho lhe acertara um punhado de neve nas pernas.

Suspirando, Adrienne olhou para os três vestidos que estavam estendidos caprichosamente em sua cama. Sabia que havia exagerado quando comprara os três na semana anterior, afinal, branco não era a cor de roupa que ela mais gostava. No entanto, depois de ficar o dia todo procurando por algo especial e achar as três melhores peças em uma única loja, decidiu comprar os três de uma vez. Claro que a feição quase assassina da vendedora, louca de vontade de ir para casa depois de passar horas e horas com uma cliente indecisa, teve muita influência sobre Adrienne.

A moça não era de gastar dinheiro à toa. A questão, porém, era simples: aquela era a primeira festa de Ano Novo que ela fazia questão de ser a mais bela das mulheres. Não era a primeira festa que ela passaria junto de um namorado, contudo Sirius não era um namorado qualquer.

— Annie, você... Algum problema, querida? — Envy Riddle acabara de entrar no quarto da filha, e a questionou ao notar seu rosto com uma expressão ansiosa.

— Não é bem um problema, mamãe. Eu não sei qual vestido usar! Eu adorei os três, mas não sei qual é o melhor.

Envy sorriu e se aproximou da filha, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Vejo que o filho de Walburga realmente a cativou.

Esquecendo-se da ansiedade, Adrienne sorriu e suspirou.

— Espere para conhecê-lo, mamãe. O Sirius é maravilhoso! Às vezes ele parece entender o que se passa comigo e eu sempre consigo saber o que ele pensa só de olhá-lo. Ele é inteligente, dedicado no trabalho e é tão... Eu não sei como explicar — Adrienne riu. — Parece fazer o possível para me agradar, sabe?

— Seu pai também era assim comigo, quando começou a me cortejar. — Envy sentou-se na cama da filha, com Adrienne ao seu lado. — Eu me lembro até hoje de quando íamos passear no parque e ele roubava alguns beijos quando Madame Simms se distraía com alguma coisa. Claro que ainda há paixão em nosso casamento, depois de tantos anos, mas não é a mesma coisa. — Adrienne sorriu para a mãe. — Esse início que é maravilhoso! Fico feliz que Sirius perceba o quão maravilhosa você é.

— Obrigada, mamãe. — Adrienne pegou a mão da mãe, olhando-a ansiosa. — Por favor, não deixe o papai ou Alex estragarem tudo! Eu os conheço, sei que estão tramando algo para fazer Sirius desistir.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Já disse ao seu pai o quão vantajosa seria a relação de vocês.

— Eu não me importo com política — Adrienne irritou-se levemente. — Só preciso que você não os deixe fazê-lo desistir.

— Mas se Sirius desistir de você simplesmente por Tom e Alexander pressioná-lo por uma noite, então ele não te merece, meu bem.

— Eu apenas prefiro não arriscar.

Envy sorriu, acarinhando a bochecha da filha.

— Fique tranquila — disse. — Tudo dará certo esta noite.

— E para fechar com chave de ouro e começar 1939 com o pé direito, só preciso do vestido certo, então... Ajuda, por favor!

Com o cair da noite, a mansão Riddle havia mudado de maneira incrível. O jardim ainda continuava um carpete branco devido à neve, no entanto, uma enorme e larga passarela fora erguida alguns centímetros para que todos transitassem pela propriedade sem perturbarem-se com os sapatos ficando molhados. Ao fundo da mansão, o salão de festa estava todo decorado, mais parecendo tirado de um livro de contos de fadas. As paredes, nuas, mostravam o exterior como se fosse um retrato de Natal, mas o teto tinha toda a pompa que um Riddle podia ostentar. Havia um imenso lustre de ouro e cristal que combinava perfeitamente com a decoração das mesas espalhadas pelo amplo espaço.

Quando Sirius chegou, ficou um bom tempo admirando aquele lugar. Seus olhos foram automaticamente para os resistentes arbustos enfeitados e de lá para as pequeninas luzes amarelas que demarcavam o caminho até o fundo da casa. As mulheres vestindo o tradicional branco ou o escandaloso vermelho e os homens com seus _smokings _brancos formavam um retrato até surreal. Nem na mais ousada fantasia de Walburga Black, sua família conseguiria ostentar tamanho requinte, bom gosto e luxo. Sirius tiraria o chapéu para Envy Riddle se a visse – ou, claro, se estivesse usando um.

De dentro do salão, Adrienne viu a admiração do namorado, achando engraçado. Deixou-o deslumbrar por algum tempo toda aquela exuberância sozinho, pois sabia que Sirius ficaria constrangido caso fosse pego em flagrante. Portanto, apenas quando ele estava a poucos passos de entrar no salão, que Adrienne apareceu à sua frente. Ela o recebeu com um beijo no rosto para em seguida segurar-lhe a mão para guiá-lo pelo salão.

— Estou atrasado? — Sirius perguntou ao notar que o salão estava cheio.

— Nada que te desabone. — Adrienne sorriu, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

Sirius olhou para frente, tentando adivinhar para onde Adrienne o levava, e foi então que notou como a moça estava. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e a tentação de puxá-la para si e beijá-la ali mesmo tornou-se quase impossível de segurar. Os cabelos de Adrienne caíam qual cascata dourada pelas costas decotadas em "V". O vestido branco com pequenos brilhos prateados não era justo, mas marcava com perfeição as curvas da moça. Sirius não era alguém que não conseguia se controlar ao ver uma mulher bonita, muito pelo contrário. Tinha total respeito pelas mulheres e achava que olhá-las com um desejo desenfreado era tanto repulsivo quanto ofensivo. No entanto, os sentimentos que ele tinha por Adrienne tornava uma deliciosa tortura olhá-la andar à sua frente, inocente de seus pensamentos, de maneira provocativa e sensual.

Decidido a olhar para outro lugar para que não agisse como uma pessoa sem senso e cérebro, Sirius procurou algum conhecido na festa da família Riddle. Viu muitos parlamentares, mais até dos que vira no aniversário de Alexander ou na casa dos pais, e o prefeito ria de alguma coisa que um duque – Sirius notou pelos detalhes da vestimenta – falava. Apenas por um segundo, ele percebeu sua família perto da mesa de bebidas; sua mãe entretida com algo que Envy Riddle falava. Suspirou. A noite seria longa.

Quando finalmente pararam de andar, Sirius viu-se frente a frente com Tom Riddle. Já estivera em sua presença algumas vezes, porém sentia que o nervosismo de agora era outro. Enquanto uma batalha se travava entre a razão e os sentimentos que nutria pela filha de um dos piores homens da Europa, Sirius ouviu Adrienne apresentá-los.

— Papai, finalmente te apresento Sirius Black.

Os olhos azuis de Riddle cravaram-se nos de Sirius de tal modo que o rapaz sentiu-se desconfortável. Porém, tão logo essa sensação veio, foi-se, e o sorriso de Tom Riddle lhe parecia incrivelmente sincero.

— Sr. Black, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. — O homem estendeu a mão, apertando a de Sirius com incrível animação.

— O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Riddle.

— Julguei que não fosse vir, devido ao seu atraso.

— Tive um problema de última hora no trabalho e não pude deixar para depois. Desculpe.

— Um homem dedicado ao seu trabalho. — Tom Riddle olhou Sirius com apreciação. — Gosto disso.

— Talvez não tão dedicado quanto o senhor — Sirius retorquiu sem resistir. Riddle sorriu em resposta, acenando.

— Sim, sou muito dedicado. Principalmente quando algo ameaça sair errado.

— E tem algo ameaçando sair errado ultimamente, senhor?

— Sempre há uma pedra do caminho, Black. E, de uma maneira ou de outra, ela sempre é removida.

— Soube que seu filho o ajuda muito nessas... remoções.

— Alexander é de grande valia, sim. — Então Riddle sorriu, entregando um copo de uísque a Sirius e pegando outro para si: — Que tal se também entrasse para nosso time, Black? Garanto que teria muito sucesso.

— Insatisfeito com Severus Snape, senhor? — Sirius retorquiu, bebericando um pouco do uísque.

— Muito pelo contrário. Snape é um jovem muito interessado e empenhado no que faz. Foi uma surpreendente aquisição.

— Imagino — Sirius sorriu.

— Adrienne não o aprova muito, é claro.

Satisfeita por finalmente entrar na conversa, a jovem explicou para Sirius:

— Ele tem uma arrogância que me dá nos nervos. E seu interesse, que meu pai tanto aprova, às vezes me parece uma ambição cega.

— Snape sempre quer alcançar o topo, não importa o que faça. Era assim desde a escola básica, e piorou na faculdade — Sirius disse.

— E você julga o fato de ele querer ser o melhor algo terrível, Black?

— Claro que não, Sr. Riddle. O problema é que Snape nem sempre segue as regras.

— E de quais regras estamos falando exatamente?

— As do bom senso. Ou da moralidade.

— Ao que me consta, Snape nunca teve problemas com suas medidas.

Sirius preferiu não responder ao que Tom Riddle dissera. Sentia o desconforto de Adrienne diante daquele confronto de palavras ditas suavemente e trejeitos gentis. Foi com alívio que ele viu a chegada de Envy ao pequeno grupo.

— Sirius Black, eu presumo — Envy disse, erguendo a mão para ele. Sirius a pegou e, de maneira cavalheiresca, deu-lhe um leve beijo na mão enluvada. O gesto foi prontamente aprovado pela _lady. _

— Sim, senhora. É um prazer conhecer a mãe de Adrienne.

— O prazer é todo meu. Espero que esteja gostando da festa.

— O salão não poderia estar mais belo, senhora. De muito bom gosto, devo dizer.

— Obrigada. Annie, querida, por que não leva Sirius para comer alguma coisa e também apresentá-lo aos seus amigos? Creio que Hannah terá um terrível torcicolo de tanto olhar para cá.

— Claro, mamãe. Sirius?

— Com licença, Sra. Riddle. Sr. Riddle.

Antes de alcançarem os amigos, Adrienne praticamente arrastou Sirius para a mesa que continha variados tipos de comida. Servindo-se de alguns petiscos, a moça disse, tentando soar calma:

— Achei que você e meu pai não parariam com aquela discussão. Não sabia que Severus Snape era um ponto tão delicado assim.

— Não que seja delicado, Annie. — Sirius suspirou, percebendo que se exceder daquela maneira havia sido um grande risco. Desafiar Tom Riddle em sua própria casa poderia ter consequências, e ele agira feito um tolo deixando-se levar pelo que sentia acerca daquele homem. Prometera a si mesmo, antes de sair de casa, que mediria as palavras. Porém, quando vira de perto toda aquela pompa, aquele poder que Tom Riddle ostentava a custa de tanta gente inocente, a promessa caíra por terra. Confrontá-lo se tornara algo natural. — Digamos que eu tive alguns problemas com Snape quando estudamos juntos. Eu não aprovo a maneira que ele escolheu para advogar.

— Então você está dizendo que ele não é alguém confiável? Que meu pai deveria despedi-lo? — Adrienne perguntou preocupada.

— **Eu** não confio nele, Annie. Mas, se seu pai confia, ele tem seus motivos. Agora, por favor, vamos nos esquecer disso? — Sirius retirou o prato de Adrienne de suas mãos e a abraçou, enquanto falava. — Prometo não discutir mais com seu pai.

— Que bom. Não gosto mesmo de discutir trabalho quando saio para me divertir.

— E você quer se divertir?

— O que você tem em mente? — Ela sorriu.

— Dançarmos até nos acabarmos e aproveitar a noite.

— Eu gostei deste plano.

A noite correu sem maiores problemas. Sirius e Adrienne estavam mais preocupados em dançar e aproveitar a noite sozinhos do que ficar conversando com outras pessoas. Vez ou outra Hannah se aproximava, tentando ter a amiga alguns momentos para si, mas logo ela ia para junto de um pequeno grupo. O pior momento da noite para Sirius ocorreu quando Hannah pediu para Adrienne acompanhá-la até o banheiro e, vendo-se sozinho, Sirius tentou continuar a fugir de seus pais – uma tarefa que ele fizera questão de executar perfeitamente até então. Porém, foi inevitável continuar essa fuga quando Envy Riddle acenou-lhe, pedindo que se aproximasse; ela estava conversando com Walburga e Orion Black.

— Sirius, eu estava combinando com seus pais um almoço — Envy disse assim que ele se aproximou. — Assim, poderíamos nos conhecer melhor, não acha?

Sirius olhou para o sorriso da mãe. Pelos olhos de Walburga, ele sabia que ela estava em incrível êxtase por ter a chance de entrar para a família de Tom Riddle. Já o pai continuava com seu tom sóbrio, não parecendo se importar que gritara aos quatro ventos, anos atrás, que não queria ver o filho nem em pintura. Eles representavam muito bem o papel de pais simpáticos e felizes.

— Eu disse a _Lady_ Envy, filho, que esse seria um maravilhoso evento.

Sem se segurar, Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Sua vontade, entretanto, era rir diante de tanta falsidade e cinismo.

— Não nego que seria um almoço interessante — ele disse, indiferente. — O problema é que estou muito ocupado na Promotoria. Não tenho muito tempo sobrando.

— Bom, podemos dar um jeito, não? — Envy sorriu. — Um almoço em família sempre deve caber na agenda, até mesmo dos homens mais ocupados do mundo, Sirius.

— Claro. Quando eu puder, digo para Annie.

— Ótimo! Seria maravilhoso. Assim, Adrienne também poderá conhecer meu Regulus. — O sorriso de Walburga era felicidade pura.

— Ele não está aqui, hoje?

— Seu irmão está em uma viagem de negócios, na Alemanha.

— E o que ele faz por lá? Nossa família não tem nada naquele país.

— Seu irmão não trabalha apenas para nós, Sirius — Orion pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, e fazendo-o com certa frieza. — Outras empresas também o contratam.

— Claro. Esqueci o quão eficiente ele consegue ser.

— Regulus é um rapaz muito inteligente, Envy. Ele alcançará o sucesso rapidamente — Walburga falou, orgulhosa, parecendo não se dar conta do olhar que marido e filho trocavam naquele momento.

Sirius sabia muito bem da inteligência do irmão. Regulus era do tipo que conseguia comprar uma agulha com o preço de uma máquina de costura, e ninguém conseguiria achar a irregularidade na transação. Então, não era realmente difícil que o irmão alcançasse o sucesso de maneira rápida. Walburga achava seu ladrão mimado o maior homem do mundo; Orion não se cabia em orgulho pelo filho por conseguir passar para trás pessoas menos inteligentes. Sem Sirius, eles formavam a família feliz que tanto desejavam, com Orion encabeçando-a em seus atos corruptos no Parlamento e Walburga pescando na sociedade os podres de cada família.

Naquela conversa, a única pessoa que parecia realmente se importar com Sirius era Envy, e ele achou tal situação incrivelmente desgastante. A esposa do homem que ele queria colocar na cadeia sentia mais consideração por ele do que os próprios pais. Hilário, realmente.

Quase do outro lado do salão, Adrienne voltava com Hannah. Quando estava prestes a deixar a amiga com o grupo com quem estava desde o início da noite, Hannah segurou-lhe o braço.

— Annie, espere.

— O que foi? Algum problema? — Adrienne retorquiu, preocupada ao ver a feição angustiada da amiga.

— Não, nada. Deixa para lá.

Mas Adrienne não esqueceria a preocupação que estampava o rosto da amiga. E Hannah sabia disso.

— Hannah, pode me dizer.

— Bem, eu... Você sabe o quanto te quero bem, não é, Annie? Você é como uma irmã, para mim. Minha mais amada amiga.

— Claro que sei, sua boba. — Adrienne sorriu.

— Então, eu preciso perguntar. É isso mesmo que você quer?

— Sobre o quê?

— Sirius Black. Tem certeza que ele te ama?

— Por que você está perguntando isso, Hannah?

— Eu vejo como vocês se olham, como ele age com você. Eu já tive isso na minha vida e não acabou bem.

— Hannah, eu ainda não estou entendendo.

— Eu não acho que ele te ame. Penso que está somente se aproveitando de seu _status. _Pronto, falei. Era isso que eu queria dizer — finalizou Hannah, respirando fundo como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Adrienne riu diante da atitude da amiga.

— Não se preocupe, Hannah. Sirius me ama, eu sei disso.

— É por isso que ele está de braços dados com aquela moça?

Adrienne virou-se na hora, vendo que, além de sua mãe e dos pais de Sirius, mais alguém se juntava ao grupo. A moça não lhe era estranha, porém não sabia de onde a conhecia. Somente quando viu Malcom Stevens, um dos parlamentares que aparecia ocasionalmente em sua casa, se aproximar é que conseguiu lembrar que a mulher que enlaçava o braço de Sirius tão intimamente era sua filha, Katie. Adrienne sabia que havia uma explicação para isso, não precisava se precipitar. Mas um bolo muito amargo alojou-se em seu estômago, fazendo-a querer acreditar nas palavras de Hannah.

— Eu não quero que você se magoe, Annie — a moça disse, a voz suplicante. Adrienne olhou-a novamente. — Tome cuidado, está bem? Ao contrário de mim, você não é de sair por Londres, conversar com todo tipo de gente. Eu conheço todo mundo, e a fama de Sirius Black, o jovem revoltado que saiu de casa, é dita tão fortemente quanto a fama de que ele não é de ficar muito tempo com uma única mulher. E, também, a conversa é de que ele está cansado da vida mais ou menos que vem levando e sente muita saudade da riqueza e conforto que a família dele tem.

— Obrigada pelo cuidado, Hannah.

— Você sabe que faço isso só porque te adoro, não é?

— Eu sei.

— Olha, eu já vou. Richard está me chamando. Acho que vou conseguir algo bom, essa noite. Quem sabe não rende para o ano inteiro, não é? — Hannah sorriu. — Beijo, querida!

Adrienne apenas sorriu. Meneou a cabeça disposta a esquecer-se de tudo o que Hannah dissera para que sua noite não acabasse de maneira desagradável. Respirando fundo, foi em direção ao pequeno grupo. Porém, Sirius já desvencilhara dos braços de Katie e vinha em sua direção.

— Eu juro, minha vontade é sair correndo daqui — ele disse e pegou na mão de Adrienne para em seguida dar-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. — Só não vou embora, pois você não iria comigo.

— E para onde você fugiria?

— A minha casa seria o esconderijo perfeito — ele sorriu. Abraçou-a antes de continuar, a voz sussurrada e significativa no ouvido de Adrienne. — A gente poderia pegar escondido um dos champanhes da festa, o que acha?

Deixando-se levar, a moça apagou da mente o que lhe perturbava minutos antes e sorriu.

— Depois dos fogos a gente pode escapar.

— Essa foi a melhor ideia que ouvi esta noite. — Sirius olhou-a. — E ouvi muitas ideias, acredite em mim.

Pouco tempo depois, todos foram chamados a acompanharem os minutos de estouros e luzes que Tom Riddle providenciara. Um luxo que ele fazia questão de demonstrar a todos, o que tornava sua Festa de Ano Novo tão famosa. Tão logo a excitação dos fogos terminou e todos voltaram para o interior do salão, Adrienne disse a Sirius para esperá-la, que ela voltaria com o champanhe.

Ao ver Sirius Black sozinho, Alexander não perdeu tempo.

— Não achei que você fosse ter coragem de vir, Black — falou sem rodeios. Sirius notou que a voz dele estava um pouco engrolada, sinal claro de que havia excedido na bebida. — Meu pai contou que vocês tiveram uma conversa interessante, assim que Annie os apresentou.

— Não classificaria aquela conversa como interessante, Riddle.

— Claro. Olha, Black, não sou de fazer rodeios. Gosto de ir direto ao ponto, resolver meus problemas o mais rápido possível.

— Sim, suas maneiras também o precedem.

Alexander permitiu-se sorrir, prazeroso, antes de dizer o que realmente queria desde que soubera que Sirius namorava sua irmã.

— Usar Adrienne não adiantará de nada. Tanto para conquistar um lugar na alta sociedade londrina, quanto para ajudar em sua investigação infantil.

— E quem disse que é isso que estou procurando?

— Não pode ser outra coisa. Não nego que minha irmã seja bonita e tenha muitas qualidades, o que a torna um excelente partido para qualquer um. Mas, antes de você querer bancar o espertinho, lembre-se que ela é filha de Tom Riddle, e não uma idiota qualquer.

— Obrigado por me lembrar de quem ela é filha, Alexander.

— Você acha que ela é diferente — Alexander riu. — Mas irá se surpreender, Black. Não vou contar à minha irmã que você quer colocar nosso pai na cadeia, mas logo ela descobrirá que você não é quem diz. E, quando isso acontecer... — O sorriso de Alexander tornou-se ferino e quase assassino. — Então, você perceberá que ela consegue ser tão determinada quanto eu ou meu pai.

Quando Adrienne voltou, não com apenas uma, mas duas garrafas de champanhe, Sirius já estava sozinho novamente. Ela também havia trocado de roupa, o vestido dando lugar a uma blusa branca sob um casaco pesado e calça e botas pretas.

— Por que você trocou o vestido? — Sirius perguntou ajudando-a com o casaco quando finalmente chegaram ao seu apartamento.

— Como eu andaria na sua moto de saia, Sirius? — ela retorquiu, rindo.

— Verdade. Mas, me prometa que você o vestirá novamente para mim.

— Você gostou dele tanto assim? — Adrienne retorquiu, sorrindo enquanto o envolvia com os braços.

— Você não faz ideia...

Sirius beijou Adrienne de tal maneira que a moça esqueceu até mesmo que respirar era necessário.

— Gostou da festa? — ela perguntou quando se separaram.

— Gostei. Sua mãe tem muito bom gosto — Sirius retorquiu, afastando-se de Adrienne e pegando as garrafas de champanhe. Colocou uma na geladeira e abriu a outra antes de pegar duas taças no armário. Viu que Adrienne já estava sentada no tapete da sala, esperando-o. — Não quer ficar no sofá?

— Prefiro o tapete. Mais espaçoso e eu gosto dele.

Sirius deu de ombros e entregou-lhe a taça, sentando-se em seguida.

Depois de beber quase meia taça, Adrienne falou o que estava segurando desde que saíra de sua casa:

— Vi você conversando com seus pais. — Ela estudou a reação desgostosa de Sirius, antes de continuar. — Vocês pareciam estar se dando bem.

— E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Mandasse meus pais pastarem, com sua mãe do lado?

— Não pensei que havia sido tão desagradável.

— Eu já te falei o que penso dos meus pais, Annie, e como me sinto em relação a eles. — Sirius soltou um riso amargo. — Minha mãe me tratou com uma deferência que beirava o ridículo. E ainda teve o cinismo de dizer que um almoço entre nossas famílias seria um evento maravilhoso. Aquela mulher é louca...

— Será que ela não está assim por te ver feliz, Sirius?

— Para cima de mim, Annie? A velha Walburga não me engana. Ela gostou de eu estar namorando a filha de Tom Riddle. Nada mais. Se você fosse filha de um Zé Ninguém, ela nem sequer se aproximaria de nós. — Sirius exaltou-se. Não que estivesse nervoso com o que Adrienne havia dito ou ela ter levantado o assunto; o problema é que aquela noite havia sido uma provação. Primeiro Tom Riddle, depois seus pais e, para finalizar, a conversa com Alexander.

Vendo o namorado daquela maneira, Adrienne passou a mãos pelos cabelos de Sirius, num carinho para tentar acalmá-lo.

— Ei. — Ele a olhou de relance. — Não fique bravo, está bem? — pediu, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Viu Sirius respirar fundo, tentando se acalmar. — A opinião da sua mãe não é tão importante assim, é?

— Claro que não — Sirius respondeu em meio a um suspiro. — Mas me deixa profundamente irritado vê-la toda saltitante, como se nosso relacionamento fosse um sonho realizado. Aposto que tudo o que ela conversou naquela festa foi sobre nosso casamento.

— Nós vamos nos casar? — ela sorriu.

— Se dependesse da minha mãe, já estaríamos casados.

— Soa bem, Adrienne Black. Você não gosta?

Sirius finalmente encarou Adrienne, os olhos sem a irritação de antes. O sorriso da jovem aumentou.

— Não acredito que você está fazendo piadas.

— Às vezes, não vale a pena se irritar tanto, Sirius. E você sabe que sua mãe não merece toda essa irritação.

— Você não conhece minha mãe. Se ela colocar na cabeça que nos casaremos, então nos casaremos. Não importa o que aconteça. E quem mais vai ouvir isso, será a sua mãe.

— Minha mãe é esperta. Sabe que estamos juntos há pouco tempo e não haverá chance de um casamento inconsequente. Agora, que tal se você me servisse mais champanhe?

Eles terminaram a primeira garrafa rapidamente entre beijos e conversa amena. Quando Sirius levantou-se, dizendo que iria buscar a segunda garrafa, Adrienne, talvez pela coragem que o álcool lhe dera, resolveu voltar à conversa inicial, mais precisamente no assunto que acabou esquecido pela irritação de Sirius com a mãe.

— Sirius?

— Sim? — ele retorquiu, da cozinha.

— Quando você estava conversando com seus pais, quem era aquela mulher que apareceu depois?

Adrienne segurou a respiração, tentando ouvir alguma reação da parte de Sirius. O único som que ouviu, entretanto, foi a rolha saltar da garrafa. Ele respondeu apenas quando reapareceu na sala.

— Katie? O que tem ela?

— Ela parecia bem íntima, te segurando pelo braço daquela maneira.

Por estar mais preocupada em esconder a insegurança olhando para a taça que se enchia à sua frente, Adrienne não viu um sorriso iniciar-se nos lábios de Sirius.

— Ela não é ninguém — ele disse, indiferente.

— Não foi o que me pareceu.

— Katie é filha do Sr. Stevens. Ele e meu pai são amigos há um bom tempo.

— Era com ela que seus pais queriam que você se casasse?

Adrienne só se deu conta que deixara a insegurança falar mais alto quando a pergunta escapuliu. Sabia que o fato de Sirius brigar com os pais fora o fato de ele não querer aceitar as ordens que ditariam sua vida, como, por exemplo, um casamento infeliz. E Malcom Stevens era um homem influente. Qualquer um que se casasse com sua filha teria um maravilhoso futuro.

— Sim, era ela — Sirius respondeu, cuidadoso. — Mas eu nunca gostei da Katie.

— Parece que ela sente algo por você, do jeito que se pendurava em seu braço. — Intimamente, Adrienne sentiu-se aliviada por sua voz sair indiferente.

— Sinto pena dela, então. Mesmo se ela me devotasse amor eterno, eu não poderia estar com ela. Afinal, tenho alguém mais maravilhosa diante de mim.

Adrienne o encarou, sorrindo. Porém lembrou-se das palavras de Hannah.

— E se eu fosse filha de um Zé Ninguém, mesmo assim você estaria comigo?

— Por que você está perguntando isso? — Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo onde Adrienne queria chegar. Ela parecia desconfiada, e não apenas com ciúme.

— Só curiosidade.

— Claro que eu ficaria com você. Não é o que você tem que me faz te amar, Annie, mas quem você é.

— Amar?

— Não dá para fugir mais disso, não é? — Ele sorriu, fazendo-lhe um carinho no rosto e trazendo-a mais perto de si. — Eu amo você, Annie. Seu jeito doce, sincero... O jeito como seus olhos brilham quando você se mostra determinada. Até quando você parece desconfiada, como agora.

— Não é desconfiança. É só que...

— Você confia em mim, Annie?

— Confio — a resposta veio automática, e Adrienne percebeu que, se esperasse um segundo ou uma hora para pensar, a resposta seria a mesma.

— Fico feliz — Sirius falou, para em seguida beijá-la de uma maneira que nunca beijara outra mulher em sua vida.

O sol havia nascido há poucas horas quando Sirius acordou sobressaltado com batidas na porta de seu apartamento. Xingou baixo quando viu que dormira pouco mais que quatro horas e já tinha que acordar porque um lunático não tinha mais o que fazer da vida. Porém, quando olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, nada mais importava. Adrienne dormia um sono leve, e Sirius tinha certeza que aquela era a visão mais linda que ele já tinha presenciado.

Uma vez que ficara muito tarde para a moça ir embora de táxi, e não era seguro levá-la de moto, pois Sirius não se encontrava inteiramente sóbrio, ela acabou por dormir ali. Sirius prometera que não faria nada que pudesse comprometê-la, e ele até se propusera a dormir no sofá – afinal, o quarto que pertencera a James havia se tornado um escritório muito bagunçado. Contudo, Adrienne dissera que queria dormir com ele. Eles eram adultos, ao fim de tudo, e cada um dormir em quartos separados beirava ao ridículo. Não que eles fossem fazer algo que pudessem se arrepender...

Portanto, eles adormeceram abraçados, ainda sentido os lábios formigarem por vários beijos trocados.

Devagar, para não acordá-la, Sirius saiu do quarto e encostou a porta. Ainda estava arrumando o roupão quando abriu a porta de entrada e Rufus Scrimgeour adentrava seu apartamento parecendo um leão enjaulado.

— Desculpe acordá-lo tão cedo, Black, mas temos um problema — falou sem rodeios.

— O que foi?

— Riddle. Ele foi para a Alemanha hoje cedo. Meu contato disse que ele está preparando uma grande entrega, mas ainda não sabe bem o que pode ser. Riddle tem contato nos maiores escalões, o que quer que ele esteja contrabandeando será difícil de ter certeza.

— Seu contato precisa se infiltrar mais, então — Sirius falou, prático, fazendo Rufus rir.

— Ele é infiltrado o suficiente, tenha certeza. O problema é que, pelo visto, Riddle não quer que ninguém saiba o que está acontecendo. Aposto que apenas o filho dele sabe algo...

— Seu contato sabe quando Riddle volta?

— Daqui uma semana.

— Temos que manter todos sob observação, então. Você tem homens de confiança necessários para colocar em campo?

— Ah, e os colocaríamos onde? No jardim da Mansão Riddle? — Rufus sentou em uma cadeira; sua irritação ainda não diminuíra. Cada vez que pensava que iria pegar Tom Riddle, o bandido lhe escapava qual fumaça entre os dedos.

Sirius pensou por um momento e então disse:

— A guerra está iminente, o que quer que Riddle dê ao inimigo, só vai sair de cima. Armamentos, material bélico ou informações privilegiadas. Ele tem acesso a tudo isso.

— Eu não posso enfiar alguém na Corte. Seria ridícula, minha tentativa. Um homem para cada um com quem a rainha se reúne?

— Não temos nada melhor para fazer.

Rufus pensou por um momento, mas antes que dissesse o que lhe vinha à mente – algo desanimador, por sua expressão –, Adrienne apareceu na sala, interrompendo-os.

— Sirius, eu... Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que estava com visitas. — Ela mesma se interrompeu diante do olhar espantado de Scrimgeour. O olhar que o Chefe da Promotoria lhe lançava era incrivelmente constrangedor, como se ela fosse uma aberração surgida do nada.

— Sem problemas, Annie. Eu e o Rufus já estamos terminando.

— Certo. Com licença. Sr. Scrimgeour — ela o cumprimentou, virando as costas rapidamente e voltando às pressas para o quarto.

Tão logo se viram sozinhos, Sirius abriu a boca para pedir ao seu chefe ir embora. Com Adrienne acordada, essa conversa não poderia continuar. Contudo, a alegria estampada no rosto de Scrimgeour calou Sirius.

— Quando fiquei sabendo, não quis acreditar. Mas você está realmente saindo com a filha do homem! — O Chefe da Promotoria não se cabia em felicidade.

— Estou — Sirius respondeu, não gostando da reação de seu chefe.

— Então já temos nossa informante, não?

— O quê?

— Veja o que ela sabe.

— Eu não vou fazer isso, Rufus. Ela não sabe nada sobre o que o pai faz.

— Ah, claro, e eu sou uma fada madrinha. Por acaso você acha que ela não te espiona para o pai?

— Ela não faz isso.

— Se ela fosse santa, já teria entregado o pai para a polícia. Ela trabalha naquela empresa que lava dinheiro tempo bastante para descobrir algum podre, Sirius.

— Ela trabalha na parte social da empresa. A parte filantrópica não tem nenhum vínculo com o financeiro.

— Ela lhe disse isso? — ele pergunta sarcástico.

— Disse.

— E você acreditou? Sirius, tenha dó! Essa garota te emburrou! Está na cara que ela está vigiando você a mando do pai! E se eu fosse você — Scrimgeour emendou enquanto abria a porta para ir embora —, trataria de tentar tirar algo que preste dessa relação.

Sirius encostou-se à porta, tentando não pensar no que seu chefe dissera ao fim daquela conversa. Adrienne não o estava espionando; caso estivesse, ele teria sido recebido com muito mais simpatia pelo pai dela na festa de Ano Novo, e Alexander não teria dito aquele monte de porcaria quando estava indo embora. E Sirius se recusava a pensar que tudo aquilo havia sido uma representação da família Riddle.

— Sirius, está tudo bem? — Adrienne voltara à sala, a roupa impecavelmente arrumada.

Ele esticou os braços, desejando apenas abraçá-la e esquecer toda aquela pressão.

— Está, sim, amor. — Ele sentiu Adrienne enrijecer levemente em seus braços, ao que ele a questionou.

— Não é nada. — Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando. — É que é a primeira vez que você me chama assim.

Sirius também pareceu surpreso. Então sorriu, beijando-a.

— Sim, você é meu amor, não é?

— E você é o meu — ela retorquiu. — Foi maravilhoso passar a noite aqui.

— Uma maravilhosa tortura. — Sirius beijou-lhe o pescoço, sentindo que as sensações que trocaram naquela noite pareciam voltar com força total. Ele não soube como conseguiu se segurar para não fazer amor com Adrienne. E nem passava pela cabeça dele o quão torturante também havia sido para ela controlar o amor que sentia por ele quando sua vontade era quebrar todas as regras do decoro naquela única noite.

— Eu preciso ir — ela disse, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem diante dos beijos de Sirius.

— Tem certeza?

— Não.

Ambos riram com a resposta.

— Annie, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro.

Sirius respirou fundo, para então fazer o que sua razão tanto lhe ordenava.

— Você disse uma vez que seu pai não deixa você ver algumas coisas da empresa, não é?

— Disse, por quê? — Adrienne estranhou a pergunta.

— Por nada. Só que é estranho ele não confiar em você, não acha? Afinal, você é filha dele.

— Ele diz que não deixa, pois tem coisas que ele não confia a ninguém. Não entendo por que, mas eu prefiro não contrariar.

— Pelo que sei, ele confia tudo a seu irmão.

— Por que você está perguntando essas coisas, Sirius?

— Porque eu acho estranho ele não confiar em você como confia em Alexander.

— Como você mesmo disse, a confiança do meu pai não é de se entender, afinal, ele confia em Severus Snape.

— Sim, eu disse isso.

— Então?

— Mas você fez faculdade para trabalhar com ele, além de ter recebido uma excelente educação na França.

— Sirius, meu pai confia em Alex dessa maneira quase cega, porque meu irmão sempre trabalhou com ele. Contudo, nem sempre Alex pode tomar o lugar de meu pai. Acredite em mim, sei do que estou falando.

— Então ele não te chamou para trabalhar junto com ele? Até a mim ele ofereceu um trabalho, Annie, por que você não tem algo mais, digamos, íntimo de seu círculo?

Adrienne respirou fundo. Como o assunto poderia mudar tão radicalmente?

— Ele chamou, se quer saber, eu quem não quis. Eu não aguentaria a pressão como Alex, meu pai é muito exigente, Sirius. Eu prefiro trabalhar na empresa a ser sua assistente como meu irmão. Satisfeito com minha resposta?

— Sim, estou.

— Ótimo. E você, aceitaria trabalhar para Tom Riddle?

— Não, obrigado — ele sorriu. — Estou feliz na Promotoria.

— Fico feliz. Ter você como colega de trabalho poderia ser desastroso.

— Por quê?

— Eu não iria trabalhar momento algum, pois saber que você está no mesmo prédio que eu seria um chamativo tentador.

Sirius sorriu, dando-lhe um beijo leve.

— Mas por que todas essas perguntas? — Adrienne perguntou. — Te incomoda meu pai não confiar em mim totalmente? Te incomoda eu não estar tão bem instalada como Alex, sendo apenas a organizadora de eventos e construções da parte filantrópica da empresa?

— Claro que não, Annie. Já disse que seu _status _em nada me influencia.

— Não é o que está parecendo.

— Desculpe se pareceu isso. Eu só fiquei curioso.

— Certo... Agora eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois.

— Não quer que eu te leve?

— Não, prefiro ir de táxi.

— Tudo bem.

Enquanto descia as escadas do prédio de Sirius, Adrienne não conseguiu deixar de pensar, mesmo que infimamente, que Hannah estivesse certa. De que Sirius sentia falta da ostentação de uma vida luxuosa. Antes de entrar no táxi, porém, sentiu-se sendo virada para ser beijada de maneira intensa.

— Não quis deixá-la sair irritada ou magoada comigo — Sirius falou, ainda mantendo-a presa em seus braços.

— E por que você pensou que eu estava irritada ou magoada?

— Porque foi isso que pareceu. Não foi minha intenção te magoar, questionando seu trabalho ou sua importância para seu pai, Annie.

Depois que Adrienne saíra, Sirius ficou se remoendo, pois notara que ela não gostara das perguntas que mais pareceram um interrogatório. Scrimgeour estava errado. Adrienne era diferente do pai e do irmão; ela não estava ali para espioná-los.

— Você me desculpa?

Adrienne suspirou, não sabendo o que pensar naquela hora. Experiências antigas lhe provaram que muitas vezes a pessoa não é o que aparenta. Então, preferiu contar a Sirius o que a perturbava.

— Não foi isso que me magoou, Sirius. Quero dizer, não é bem mágoa. É que, desde que eu me entendo por gente, sempre que alguém pergunta sobre qualquer coisa que envolva meu pai, eu percebo que não é com as melhores intenções que essas perguntas, esse interesse, vem. Sempre tem algo escondido, uma segunda intenção, entende? Uma amizade por conveniência, interesses financeiros subtendidos. Por isso fiquei tão defensiva quando você começou a me questionar.

— Annie, a única coisa que seu pai tem a me oferecer, e que eu pegaria com todas as forças, é você. O que ele representa não me importa. Seu poder não me interessa.

— Verdade? — A pergunta saiu automática, mas não havia dúvidas na voz de Adrienne.

— Como posso te provar?

Adrienne sorriu.

— Não precisa. Acredito em você.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, até que o taxista pigarreou, chamando-os à realidade.

— Eu _realmente _preciso ir. A gente se vê depois.

— Você não quer mesmo que eu te leve? — Sirius insistiu.

— E deixar este taxista esperando à toa? Melhor não — ela riu.

Sirius ficou na calçada até que o táxi de Adrienne virasse a esquina. Somente depois disso entrou no prédio.

* * *

_N/B (Pri): Mais um capítulo intenso e... frustrante! Nem eu sei como a Annie e o Sirius conseguiram se segurar ao passar a noite juntos. Eu não conseguiria! kkkkk Espero que as desconfianças acabem em breve, ok? Bjssssssssss_

N/B (Sônia): Ê! Ê! - Problemas à vista! - Isto vai dar um sarau amarradinho, na hora que descobertas acontecerem... O que será uma pena, já que ADORAMOS as descrições dos beijos do Sr. Black! ;D Bom, Betinha, só me resta pedir novamente: CONTINUA LOGO! Por favooooooooor! Eu prometo que não demoro tanto a aparecer! Juro! - Beijos muitos! P.s.: Que tal lançar na tal da Hannah um feitiço permanente da língua presa... eu acho uma ótima idéia! Mocinha inxirida! Rsrrsrsrrsrsrsrr...

_**N/A: **Esse capítulo saiu maior (e melhor!) do que eu esperava, devo confessar. Às minhas betas lindas, mercy! **Priscila Louredo **e **Sônia Sag**! E, Sônia, até que um feitiço viria a calhar, mas Azkaban ainda é um preço caro! Hihihi..  
_

_A quem lê no "escurinho do cinema", um comentário viria muito bem a calhar. (Escritora pidona). Espero que todos tenham gostado. E aviso que o próximo capítulo não demorará a sair._

_Beijos a todos,_

_Lívia._


End file.
